50 Shades of Obsession
by Ivy K
Summary: Christian is ready to spend the rest of his life with Ana. She is his entire world. But there are others who want Ana all to themselves. And some who want Ana out of the picture completely. Post 50 Shades Darker, Pre 50 Shades Freed. Ana and Christian's POV.
1. Chapter 1

I walk into Escala fuming. How dare that bitch-troll. She may have known Christian before me but he is my Fifty now. Mine, not hers. What is it going to take to get it through that woman's head that Christian doesn't want her? And to pull this stunt at his birthday party? Poor Grace. She had no idea and now this situation was just thrown in her face. She seemed to handle it well though. I need to take my mind off of it. Gail is in the kitchen and greets me with a warm smile. I smile back, but continue on back to the bedroom.

"Ana, can I get you anything?" she calls out to me.

I come back into the kitchen dressed in my favorite silk gown and pink laced robe. "Just some tea please. I'm heading to bed soon."

Christian's arms wrap around me and I feel his breath on my neck. "I always said you should be in satin or silk. I see you opted for the silk." My silence makes him release me and sit next to me instead.

"Coffee, Mr. Grey?" Gail asks as she hands me my tea. It just the way I like it, weak and black. Christian runs his hands through his hair but politely shakes his head to Gail.

"Well if that's all then I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight you two." She walks out of the kitchen and into her own quarters. I can feel Christian's eyes on me but I just stare at my tea. I just don't know what to think anymore.

"Ana?" I feel his hand rubbing my back but I continue to ignore him. "Anastasia, please talk to me. What's wrong? I thought everything was fine, but in the car ride home you seemed..." he trails off and I take the opportunity to glance his way.

He's taken off his jacket and has unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt. I know what he's doing but I'm not in the mood. He smirks when he catches my eye. He starts to hum and I immediately pick my head up and stare at him. He laughs but then takes my face in his and kisses me hard. He softens the kiss just as I'm left wanting more. He sighs and I know my silence is killing him.

"I hate her."

"Well that was obvious." He smirks.

I narrow my eyes but continue. "She just can't leave us alone. Why can't she just go away? She always manages to make me feel like..." I pause, "like I'm nothing. Am I nothing Christian?"

He sighs and pulls me close. "You are anything but 'nothing' to me Anastasia Rose Steele. You are my 'more' and that woman is nothing to me. Please believe me. I want to marry you, not Elena. I love you."

"But am I enough?"

His shirt is wet and cold and it takes me a while before I realize I've been crying. He sighs once more, "Ana, my Ana. You are more than enough."

He kisses my head and picks me up and takes me out of the kitchen. He lays me gently on the bed and removes my robe. He teasingly kisses the spot in between my breasts, but then covers me and goes to get undressed himself. He comes back in a pair of pajama bottoms and nothing else. He turns the lights off and slips under the covers with me. I feel him pull me close, humming to himself softly. I know it's more for me than for him. I fall asleep to the sound of Christians sweet voice.

I wake up that Monday morning in the same mood I was in when I went to bed Saturday and all day Sunday. Christian is already up and I can hear him out in the kitchen talking with Gail. I glance at the time and realize I've slept later than I should and I rush to get ready. Just as I'm zipping up my skirt Christian steps into the doorway looking amazing as usual.

"Why Ms. Steele, you look beautiful today, as you do every day." I pull on my heels and walk towards him. He smiles and dips his head to kiss me. My stomach growls in protest. We both laugh and he takes my hand into the kitchen.

Gail isn't there, but there is a mixture of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and fruit laid out on the counter. I grab a little of everything and gulp it down graciously. I have no idea why but I was starving. It pleases Christian to see me eat so much and when I see his food half eaten I frown. He puts his hand up to stop my full mouth from teasing him.

"I already ate one omelet when Gail made them and I'm eating the rest of this pancake in my office after you leave." I laugh on the inside. Oh fifty. Never a crumb of food wasted with you around. I down some orange juice, check the time, and nearly faint. I've been rushing since I woke up and I'm still going to be late.

"Well breakfast was delicious. Thank Gail for me. I wish I could stay here with you longer but I have work awaiting me. Where's Sawyer?"

Sawyer appears from out of nowhere with my bag in tow. Christian nods at his number two, while I smile and tell him good morning. He's always happy to see me, or at least he smiles every time he sees me. Maybe he knows I'm not like Christian and the formality that he has with Christian isn't for me. Either way I'm grateful. I kiss Christian goodbye and head down to the garage with Sawyer.

The car ride to work is silent, and I try to keep my thoughts on what needs to be done today. I just got three new manuscripts to add to the four I was already reviewing. I might have to skip lunch. Christian won't like it, but I'll be too busy to take the time to go out and get something. We pull up and as I get out tell Sawyer that I probably won't be going out to get lunch today. He frowns but says nothing, only nodding. I walk into the building, waving at Claire as I pass by her desk.

I catch the elevator up and when it opens on my floor, Hannah is waiting patiently by my office. She has a latte in her hand and some papers in the other. I frown. Great. More work.

"These just need to be signed. They're not manuscripts, I promise." She explains. I motion towards my desk and she walks in behind me and sets the papers on my desk.

"Well I plan on working through lunch so I won't be leaving at noon. Could you run down to the deli and just grab me a sandwich to munch on?" She nods and smiles at me and I half-smile back. She walks out closing the door behind her. I turn on my computer and my inbox is empty. I grab a manuscript out of my bag and settle down in my chair to work.

It's nearly lunchtime and I decide to send Hannah out. I can't ignore the rumbling in my stomach any longer. She walks in just as I'm about to call her. "Ana, I'm heading out to lunch. Any sandwich you particularly want?"

"Maybe turkey? And a fruit cup as well, no chips please."

She just nods and waves goodbye. I've made my way through two manuscripts and I'm actually pleased with what I've done today. I hope to finish at least two more before the day's over. I lay back and stretch out. I wonder what Christian is up to. He hasn't contacted me all day. I'm tempted to call but I don't want to bother him. He's probably in a meeting anyways. I decide against it.

My phone rings after a while and my heart jumps in my throat. Fifty?

"Hello?"

"Hey Ana, it's Claire. There's a Jose Rodriguez here to see you. Should I send him up?"

"Yes Claire, please do."

I hang up and a smile spreads across my face. I miss Jose. He's always been such a good friend to me. I know it seems that Christian likes Jose now but that's probably just for my benefit. I'm sure Christian won't be happy to know he's come to see me unexpectedly but what Christian doesn't know won't hurt him. I don't want to fight with him anymore today. My mood is already funky as it is, I don't need another fight adding to that. There's a knock at my door and Hannah emerges with Jose behind her. She sits my lunch down on my desk before rushing out of the office.

"Jose, this is a surprise. What brings you to Seattle?" I wrap my arms around him and he envelops me in tight hug. He smiles and I gesture towards a seat.

Just then Hannah comes back into the office, carrying a beautiful bouquet of white roses. I notice the card tucked neatly in the middle but I don't need to read it to know who they're from. Oh fifty.

"Ana, these came for you. I forgot to give them to you before I left. I wonder who sent them." She winks and her eyes light up; I know she knows they're from Christian. He only ever sends white roses. I quickly take them from her and set them on my desk. They're just perfect. I take the card out and it's just been typed but I know the words are his.

"_Fate brought us together and no one is going to tear us apart. X"_ It's perfect. I feel myself blush as I turn to Jose's watchful eyes.

"Well Jose, what's up?"

"Well I was hoping to take you to lunch. You're not busy are you?"

I groan inwardly. "Actually I'm swamped. I just had Hannah run out and get me a sandwich. I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing."

Jose just smiles but says nothing. I feel so bad but I really can't leave. "Jose, maybe I could split my lunch with you? Or we could send Hannah out to get you something. I really need to stay. I'm sorry."

He starts to talk just as my inbox pings. I glance over and it's from Christian. I can't help but smile.

I look back up but Jose isn't there. "Hannah? Where's Jose?" I call out. I don't understand why he would just leave.

"He just walked out Ana. He's gone." It's strange but right now I just want to see what Christian sent me.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Romance

**Date: **June 20 2011 12:36

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Who said romance was dead?

I hope you like the flowers. You are mine, forever and always. As always, I'm thinking of you, my beautiful fiancé. I can't wait for you to come home where you belong.

Hope your day is going better than mine.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Bad day?

**Date: **June 20 2011 12:38

**To:** Christian Grey

Yes sir, I received the flowers. They are beautiful, thank you.

Why are you having a bad day?

X

Anastasia Steele

Editor, SIP

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** The usual...

**Date: **June 20 2011 12:40

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Mergers and Acquisitions are never any fun.

I would much rather be at home with my fiancé.

Christian Grey

Bored CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Hmm...

**Date: **June 20 2011 12:43

**To:** Christian Grey

And what would you do with said fiancé?

Anastasia Steele

Editor, SIP

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Tempting...

**Date:** June 20 2011 12:49

**To:** Anastasia Steele

But said fiancé is just going to have to wait and find out.

Laters baby.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings

I love playful Christian. I can't wait to go home to my Fifty. I quickly eat my lunch and get back to work. I don't want to be stuck here all day.

Its ten till four and I'm ready to leave. I accomplished everything I needed to for the day and I feel successful. I still have some manuscripts to review before Wednesday, when I have my meeting with Roach to discuss what I've looked over but between now and then I'm sure I'll get it done. I text Sawyer to let him know I'm ready to leave and he replies a few minutes later informing me he's at the curb. I gather all my things, flowers included.

I inform Hannah she's free to leave now since I will no longer be here and she just smiles and thanks me. I get down to the first floor and tell Claire goodbye. She waves as I walk by and I see Sawyer waiting outside, leaning against the car. Seeing me with my bundle of flowers, he comes over to help me.

"Thanks Sawyer."

"Of course, Ana. I hope you had a good day."

"For the most part, it was."

He raises an eyebrow and I begin to explain the Jose fiasco when the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turn around, my eyes darting in every direction. I have that uneasy feeling that someone is watching me but there's nobody there.

"Ana? You okay?"

I'm sure I'm just being paranoid. Ever since Leila I've become more conscious of my surroundings but I shouldn't overreact. I get into the SUV and ask Sawyer to just take me home.

"Would you like any music?"

"No thank you." I let the day's events run through my mind and I can't help but wonder about Jose. I hope he's okay. I get out my phone and text him.

***WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU AT LUNCH? GET BACK WITH ME PLEASE.***

I sigh. "Sawyer?"

"Yes Ana?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Ana."

"Earlier today there was a man, a friend of mine, who came to see me. Did you see him?"

"What time did he arrive?"

"Umm, around noonish? I'm just asking because he left abruptly and I was wondering if you saw him leave."

"I believe I saw him. I thought I recognized him."

"Did he seem upset? I'm just concerned."

"Well he came out rather quickly, but he seemed about the same as when he went in. Although, he did just kinda stand there for a minute. Looked like he was thinking about something. But he just shook his head and took off. I didn't think anything of it."

Hmm. "Thanks Sawyer. Let's go home."

"You're welcome Ana." The rest of the drive home is quiet and I'm just glad my work day is over.

Since it's early, I decide to take a relaxing bath before Christian comes home. I start to run the water and decide to add some bubbles to my bath. I dock my iPod, putting it on shuffle and lower myself into the sweet, warm water. The only thing missing is Christian. After washing myself, I lay my head back and I can't help but think about Jose. He still hasn't replied to my text and I'm really worried about him. Before I know it, I'm calling him. I get his voicemail.

"Hey Jose, it's Ana. Just wondering if you're okay. Please call me back. Talk to you later."

"What was that about?" I scream, startled by Christian's booming voice.

"That was me calling a friend to see if he's okay."

"That was you, my naked fiancé, calling a friend, while in the tub, to see if he's okay. What's wrong with this picture Anastasia?"

"Oh Christian, please. It's nothing. I was just concerned. Relax."

"I'll relax when my fiancé stops calling would-be sexual abusers when she's naked."

"Wow. Christian, really? I thought you liked Jose now? And NOTHING happened. Just stop, okay? I'm really worried about him."

"Ana, I would just prefer it if you were clothed when you dial someone who wants what's mine."

"Christian, I'm not going to argue with you. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get dressed."

I rise up and slip my robe over my soaked body, not bothering to tie it closed. I can feel his eyes practically ripping the robe off and throwing me on the bed, but he refrains from touching me. He follows me into the bedroom and just stands there, watching me, while I dress in some sweats and a tank top.

"I'm going to go see if dinner is ready." I just leave him there, standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Whatever you are cooking Gail, it smells amazing." She smiles gratefully.

"Well I'm glad you think so Ana. Its spicy Thai noodles. I was just about to tell you it's ready. Will Christian be eating somewhere else tonight?"

"No, Gail. I'll have it here, thank you." "She just nods and fixes our plates. It looks absolutely delicious.

We eat in silence. I can't tell if he's upset or angry. I really don't see the issue. "Anastasia, I want to apologize. I overreacted and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

I just stare at my now empty bowl. He takes my hand in his and I know he means it. I might as well tell him what's bothering me. "He showed up around lunch time, hoping he could take me to lunch. But I was just so busy; I didn't want to leave the office." I raise a hand up.

"Don't worry Christian, I sent Hannah to get a sandwich and a fruit cup for me. Anyways everything was fine. I had just received your flowers and then I got your email and when I looked up he was gone. Just like that. Without saying goodbye or anything. I haven't been able to get ahold of him since then. It's not like him. I just hope he's okay."

I look at my fifty and I know the wheels in his head are turning. "I could trace his phone? Find out where he is for you?"

I can tell it's something he thinks I'll appreciate but it's also something he really DOESN'T want to do. "No, but thank you. I'll just leave him alone."

He looks relieved and I reach out to touch his gorgeous hair. "I love you, Christian Grey."

"And I you, Anastasia Steele." He kisses my hands and then trails kisses from my wrists to my neck. He stops at my lips, his inches from mine.

"Shall we take this somewhere more private?"

"Why, certainly Sir." I give him a seductive smile and the next thing I know he's hauling me off to the Playroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday comes faster than I would've hoped. I'm on my last manuscript and my meeting with Roach is in forty five minutes. I'm about three-fourths of the way through it, so I'm positive I could at least give him some feedback for it. Hannah is a ball of nervous energy. She'll be reviewed by Roach and a small team of his on her performance. I gave her what I think was a really great review but my opinion is only a fourth of consideration. She has helped me tremendously on some of the projects and I'm confident she could go far in this company. I just wish she'd stop pacing around the office. I consider making her run on a bogus assignment just to give her something to do when she comes into my office.

She's carrying a little red box and a small envelope. "Ana, someone just dropped this off for you." I take the box out of her hands and place it on my desk. I rip open the envelope to find a single note card.

"_You already have my heart, but for extra security, here is the key. X"_

I just stare at Hannah, who gestures for me to open the box. I carefully open the little box and neatly placed inside is a silver key. It looks like a skeleton key, except there is a beautiful heart at the head. Written down the side of the key is my name, _"Anastasia."_

I'm speechless. It is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Where did he find this? What does it go to? Hannah has come to the side of me to get a better look and her sharp intake of breath at this magnificent key brings me back to earth.

"Oh Ana, it's beautiful. You're so lucky."

"It is isn't it? Christian's just…well he's Christian." I giggle and she laughs along.

"He's a romantic that's what he is. I hope I find someone like that someday."

"I'm sure you will Hannah. Just takes time." She nods and leaves me in my office, and I walk back over to my desk.

I hear the familiar ping of my inbox that informs me I have an email awaiting me. Of course it's from Christian. How does he time these things so perfectly?

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Surprised?

**Date:** June 22 2011 12:20

**To:** Anastasia Steele

I wish I could've been there to see the look on your face when you opened that box. I hope you are as surprised as I thought you would be.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Beautiful…

**Date:** June 22 2011 12:22

**To:** Christian Grey

Doesn't even begin to describe how lovely this key is.

Where did you find it? What does it go to?

Anastasia Steele

Editor, SIP

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Curiosity…

**Date:** June 22 2011 12:25

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Killed the cat, you know.

And I told you, it goes to my heart.

I'm glad you like it. It is a beautiful as the girl it was given to.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Stop.

**Date:** June 22 2011 12:27

**To:** Christian Grey

You're making me blush.

And I will find out what it really goes to…eventually.

I have to go now. My meeting with Roach is in 15 minutes.

Laters baby. ;)

Anastasia Steele

Editor, SIP

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Plagiarism

**Date:** June 22 2011 12:29

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Doesn't fit well on you.

Good luck in your meeting. I guess I should get back to work too.

P.S. I could make you do so much more than blush. ;)

Laters baby

Christian Grey

Lonely CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings

* * *

Oh fifty. I don't have time to reply to his messages anymore. I gather everything I need for my meeting and check myself in the reflection of my window before heading out to find Hannah. She's still pacing around the floor, and when she sees me she freezes. I try to give her a reassuring smile but it doesn't do any good. I feel bad for the girl. All because of what happened with Hyde, everyone is being screened at some point in the year. They just so happened to start with the interns, and they just so happened to start with her. She is in my old position when everything happened, and even though it seems like years ago I know it's been so much more recent. I think they just want to make sure everything is running smoothly for every one and I don't think her job is in jeopardy but you never know.

We step out of the elevator and a small, stocky woman who I think is one of the assistants up here hands me an agenda for the meeting. Thankfully, we're not first. Someone else is to review budgeting on potential/newly signed deals and then I'm up. I feel good about most of the manuscripts I've read. There is one that I would like to discuss with everyone. I just don't see it working here at SIP. I check my blackberry and there's nothing new from Christian. Of course not, I didn't reply to his last email. I feel myself go red as I think about his little comment in the end.

"_I could make you do so much more than blush."_

He even put a little winking face after that. I can only imagine what he has in store for me at home. He decided not to go into work today. Taylor and Gail have come down with the flu and he didn't want to take Sawyer away from me so he stayed home. He could've just sent Ryan with me but he trusts Sawyer with me more than anyone else besides Taylor. And he didn't want to take anyone else with him to work, so he ended up staying home. And that is the first place I am headed when I get out of this meeting.

I hear Roach end his talk with Steven, the guy from Finance, and I know it's my turn. I have Hannah hand out my write ups on each manuscript I've worked with and then I begin my presentation.

"I have high hopes for almost all of these books. I've contacted all the writers on any issues I had with them and every single one of them is willing to work to make it great. However, there is one that I am worried about." Roach raises an eyebrow at me. I've always tried to make each story I've been brought into a star and I've succeeded. But this one…I just don't know.

"Well, it's not that the author isn't willing to work with me. It's just that, I think it's too overplayed."

"Over played?" This makes everyone give me their full undivided attention. Okay here goes nothing.

"Look, it's a good story, but it's the same story that everyone else has written. Boy meets girl. Girl falls for boy. Boy turns out to be vampire. Oh no. This means they can't be together. I mean come on, everyone has done this. Hello? Twilight? The Vampire Diaries? Vampire Academy? We need something new, something no one has done before. I'm not saying there isn't a market for it, because there definitely is, but that's not what I think SIP is all about." Silence.

Hannah is literally about to faint. She agreed with me on this on and now I'm sure she thinks we've made the wrong move. But I'm going to stand my ground. After what seems like forever, Roach nods his head and I can see in his eyes I've won.

"Alright Ana, I'm going to trust you on this one. I hope you're right. I'll let the writer know we won't be signing them on. Thank you. You may go. Hannah, we'll have our meeting when this one is over."

It's not just me that gets up to leave and I wonder why some of them are leaving. I take all my work back to my office and leave it there until tomorrow. I am done for today. I grab my umbrella and coat, seeing that it is still pouring rain outside and head out to find Hannah. She's sitting outside our floor's conference room and I see some of the people from our meeting in there. So that's what they were doing.

"Hey Hannah, good luck. I'm sure everything will be fine. Just relax and breathe." I visibly see her let out a breath she'd been holding in.

"Thanks Ana. Have a good afternoon."

"You too. See you tomorrow."

I text Sawyer as I head to the elevator and he tells me he already has the car waiting. Sure enough, he's standing out in the rain, under an umbrella thankfully, waiting for me. I pull my raincoat on and rush out into the weather. The sidewalk is very busy and Sawyer starts to make his way towards me. I try to weave in and out of everyone's way but then I feel strong hands on my backside and then I'm falling face first into the concrete.


	3. Chapter 3

I can hear Sawyer scream my name but he sounds so far away. What's going on? I look around there's so many people standing over me. But no one I recognize. This is too much. I want to get up but I just lay there. My head is pounding along to my rapid heart rate and it's only getting faster. Where's Sawyer? I can still hear him shouting but not at me. He's yelling at everyone around me. I feel hands on me and I look up at my rescuer. It's a man, probably twenty something. No. Get away from me. Where is Sawyer?! Why isn't he helping me up. The man is saying something and I try to brush him off of me. Abruptly, he disappears from view and then he lands on the ground next to me. Oh no. What's going on. I feel another pair of hands on me. Who's grabbing me? There's so many people still around but then I see it's Sawyer.

"Luke."

"Shh, Ana. It's alright"

He picks me up in one clean swoop and holds me close to him. I try to wrap my arms around him to help support myself but it's useless. He covers me with his giant arms. It's such a protective move, but I don't see any danger. I feel so lightheaded now. Wait. Someone pushed me. Hard. I remember feeling their hands on my back and deliberately pushing me down. I open my mouth to speak but a hot, sticky liquid quickly fills it. I put my hand to my mouth and realize it's blood. I'm bleeding? Others are trying to help Sawyer but he just glares at them and they get out of the way. He walks over the guy on the ground.

"Hey asshole. I was just trying to help her. You'll be hearing from my lawyer." Sawyer stops.

"And you'll be hearing from mine."

He throws a card at the man on the ground. I didn't know Sawyer had a lawyer. Sawyer sets me down in the SUV and he presses a cloth to my head. It hurts and I wince in pain. He looks freaked and he's talking to me but I can't hear him. Everything starts spinning. I want Christian. Why isn't Sawyer taking me to Christian? He's yelling at me.

"Ana? Ana?! Stay awake." That's the last thing I hear and then it fades to black.

I start to come to and I hear voices.

"What?" Christian snaps.

"Sir, Ms. Steele has fallen outside of her work and she's hurt."

"What?! Where are you?"

"About 20 minutes from Escala, sir."

"Well what's wrong with her?"

"Well she…" Christian? Where is he?

"Christian? Sawyer where are we?" I implore.

"Ana, baby, you're almost home. It's alright."

Sawyer looks at me in the rearview mirror. "Ana, you fell. We're almost home. Try to stay awake."

"I want Christian."

"What the hell happened to her?!"

"Sir, she fell and she's got a really big cut on her head. I think she needs a doctor."

"Bring her home. NOW!"

"Sir."

"Ana, it's alright, you'll be home soon." I hear the line go dead and Sawyer reaches over to switch off the speaker phone.

I slump against the seat and carefully reach up to touch my forehead. I feel around for my cut and find it directly under my hairline. The skin around it is tender and try to estimate how long the gash is. It feels like half of my head is split open. But then again my head feels like it's exploding so I'll wait till I can get to a mirror to take in all the damage.

"Hey Ana, you really need to stay awake. We're almost there." He looks in the rearview mirror at me. He looks so worried. Maybe I should be more worried.

"You know Luke, if you keep looking at me instead of the road, I won't be the only one that had an accident." He stares straight ahead but I see the smile spreading across his face. I smile weakly.

"Sorry Ana." I stare out the window and giggle.

"Hey Sawyer? What happened to that guy?"

"He got in my way, that's what happened."

"What did you do to him?"

"I punched that ass…that man, in the face. I told him to get the hell off of you and then I threw him to the ground."

"I see." We ride in silence the rest of the way.

We reach Escala and Sawyer has to pick me up and take me over to the elevator. My head is killing me. Sawyer keeps glancing down at me and he looks so upset.

"Sawyer, I'm okay. It's okay."

He frowns. "I should've come to the door. It's my fault."

"No Sawyer, it's not. I fell because…" I pause. Did he see someone push me? Or did he just see the fall? I look into his eyes and he seems both angry and upset. With that , I know he saw something.

"Sawyer, who pushed me?"

He sighs. "I don't know. I just saw the hands on you and I thought they were going to take you. I just…I just…" Again he sighs and I think he's getting choked up.

"Then you fell and I saw all these people trying to touch you, trying to help you up. I'm supposed to protect you. That's my job. I didn't want anyone touching you. Then that guy really put his hands on you and…and…and I just snapped."

"Sawyer, I think he was trying to help me."

"How do you know that? I saw you try to fight him off. For all we know, it was him who pushed you!" He snaps at me.

Wow. I didn't know he cared so much about me; that he felt such a strong need to protect me. But that is his job.

"I'm sorry Ana. I didn't mean to yell at you." He grip on me tightens and I pull myself closer to him.

Sawyer is like a brother to me now. I hate for him to feel so guilty about something that wasn't even his fault. The elevator door opens and Christian is waiting for us at the entrance. He turns around, looks us up and down and snaps his phone shut, evidently hanging up on whomever he was talking to. Holy crap. How must we look to Christian, with Sawyer holding me so close?

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

He throws his phone to the wall and I just know this isn't going to end well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. Thank you to everyone for all the followings and favorites! I love all the reviews and I'm glad y'all like the story. Word to the wise: There is some "Fifty Shades" material towards the end of this chapter, if you know what I mean. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Christian," I start, but he holds his hand up to stop me.

"Give her to me. NOW." He holds his hands out and Sawyer gently places me in them. Christian spins on his heels and takes me over to the couch. After he sets me down he turns his glare to Sawyer.

"So, what exactly were you doing with my fiancé in the elevator, hmm?"

"Nothing sir. Anastais…er, Miss Steele was hurt and I didn't think she should be walking when she's already fainted once."

"Christian, really it was nothing. Please, don't be angry."

"Don't be angry? How can I not when another man has his arms wrapped around you? You looked just like the damsel in distress, and him, your knight." He runs his hands through his hair. Oh fifty.

"Sir, I meant no harm. I am completely professional with Miss Steele." Sawyer is trying so hard to keep his cool. I can see it in his eyes, he's angry. At what, I have no idea.

"Professional? Is it professional calling her by her first name, rather than Miss Steele? Is it professional to eat lunch with her instead of keeping your distance and eyeing the crowd like you're supposed to? Professional would be doing the job the way you have been asked to do it, rather than, when your boss isn't around, adjust to Miss Steele's preferences. Miss Steele is NOT your boss, I am. And.."

"Okay, I've heard enough! Christian I love you but honestly you are overreacting. Stop harassing Sawyer. He was just doing his job and I appreciate everything he has done for me. Sawyer is like family to me, like the brother I never had. I want you. I want to marry you. I'm yours." I stand up and start to walk over to Christian when I get dizzy and start to fall backwards. Sawyer and Christian both come rushing to my aid at once and thankfully they keep me from hitting the floor.

"Ana, are you okay?" Sawyer is looking right into my eyes, ignoring Christian's icy glare.

"I think I can take it from here Sawyer. You are dismissed." Christian shoves Luke's hands off of me and Sawyer steps back.

"Miss Steele. Mr. Grey." He nods at both of us and then walks off into his area of the apartment.

Christian turns his eyes back to me and they look cold and dark. He helps me get up and back over to the couch. He sits down next to me and takes my hands in his. I just stare down at my lap. I'm mad at him because of how he reacted but I feel guilty at the same time. I should've known how Christian would look at the situation. I have agreed to marry him and he still thinks he's not good enough. I think about his damsel in distress comment. He's used the "knight" metaphor before. It makes me sad to think that he doesn't deserve to be loved.

I pick my head up when I hear a high pitched scream coming from the foyer. Grace comes flying into the room and immediately stomps over to Christian. "Christian Trevelyan Grey! Don't you ever, EVER, hang up on me again!" Christian rises and easily towers over her, but she just looks up and keeps screaming. "You can't just call me saying 'Ana is hurt. I need you to come over right now. Please Mom, it's an emergency!' and then hang up on me. I was worried sick the entire way over here!" He's just staring at her, with his mouth hanging open. So it was Grace he hung up on when he saw us.

She seems satisfied with her stumped son and she turns her attention towards me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Please go back to what you were doing." What? I turn around and behind me I see Gail, Taylor, and Sawyer standing behind me. Sawyer is closest of them all, only a few feet behind me, and I can see him hiding his gun behind his back. Taylor is still holding his out in the open when Gail pats his hand and he hides it as well.

"You sure everything is alright Ana?" Gail asks as she points to my head.

"Oh that's why Grace is here. I'm okay. Please, just go back to your rooms. Everything is fine." She smiles but goes into the kitchen instead. Taylor grabs Sawyer by his shoulder and makes him take a step back. I smile at Sawyer and mouth "I'm okay" to him. He and Taylor finally make their ways back to their quarters. I turn back to Grace and Christian.

"Well let's have a look at you. What's wrong?" Grace gives me a once over and when she sees my head she starts digging in her bag. "Well I'll fix this up while you tell me what happened."

I sigh. "Well I was at work and it was raining. There was a lot of traffic out on the sidewalk and when I tried to make my way to the car, I fell." She's putting some liquid on a cloth and rubs it on my cut. It doesn't hurt thankfully.

"You fell Ana?"

'Well yeah. I mean, someone pushed me so I fell."

'What? You were pushed? Sawyer didn't tell me someone pushed you." Christian grabs my hand again. "Who pushed you Ana?" He implores.

"I…I don't know. I just felt the hands on my backside and then I fell. I was kinda out of it after that and I remember hearing Sawyer but I couldn't see him. There were so many people. Then this guy came over to me and I think he was trying to help me up but I pushed him away. I just wanted Luke to come help me and get me out of there. Then the guy disappeared and landed next to me on the ground. I think Sawyer said he pulled him off me and punched him." They're both just staring at me so I continue. "Sawyer helped me up and put me in the car. That's when I fainted. I woke up to him calling you in the car." Grace grabs some bandages from her bag and gets them ready.

"Well I'm just going to put a few of these on and then we'll see about getting you to the hospital. Thankfully you're wound isn't too deep, and I can just use these instead of stiches." She informs me.

"Wait, the hospital? Do I have to go? I can't just stay here?"

"Well Ana you lost consciousness after you fell. For precaution I would like to take you and just get a quick scan. Just to see if you have a concussion. You really should go." She finishes putting on my bandages and then starts putting things away.

Just then Gail comes over with a cup of tea. "Oh thank you Gail." I smile up at her.

"Of course Ana." She returns my smile and then turns to leave.

"Christian, we should take Ana now. I can follow you there." Grace informs him.

"Right, I'll get Taylor."

"Christian, Taylor is still sick. Get Sawyer."

"I bet you would just LOVE that wouldn't you?" he sneers at me. I hear Grace inhale sharply and I redden. Oh god fifty just please stop. He walks off into the staff quarters and comes back with Sawyer. Well at least he listened to me. I get up slowly and Grace helps me to the elevator. We just stand there in an awkward silence for the ride down to the garage. Sawyer and Christian are in front while Grace is still standing next to me. She looks my way I smile weakly. The elevator pings open and we shuffle into the garage. Grace helps me into the car and then heads to her own. Christian accompanies me in the backseat. I strap myself in and then stare out the window. We make our way to the hospital but just a few blocks before our destination there is traffic. Great. Stuck in traffic with a very wound up fifty and my security detail, the man he's jealous over. I hear Christian clear his throat.

"Sawyer?"

'Sir?"

"What happened to Ana?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how did she fall? I would like to know your point of view." I look over at Christian and he's staring into the rearview mirror smirking.

"Well, like I said before she fell. She was coming out of the building and it was raining. I saw," he pauses and sighs, "I saw hands on her and then she fell to the ground. After that, I ran to her and…"

"Why didn't you tell me the first time that she was pushed?"

Sawyer doesn't say anything.

"Answer me. Why did you neglect to tell me that Miss Steele was purposefully pushed to the ground?"

"I'm sorry sir. I guess I was just concerned with getting her home. I wasn't thinking."

"That's reassuring." Christians snorts. Sawyer tenses but says nothing. Oh god, please just let us get to the hospital already.

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again."

Now it's Christians turn to be silent.

Finally we reach the hospital and Grace immediately takes me inside. She leaves Sawyer and Christian down in the waiting room. I eye Christian as he kisses me quickly and I mutter under my breath, "Behave yourself in public." He laughs but it's more like a nervous laugh. Thankfully Grace wheels me off and I don't have to worry about him for a while.

Three hours later, my results are finally in.

"Well Ana, you have a minor concussion. Honestly it's nothing to worry about. Just don't do anything too strenuous and don't stand up to fast. You should be fine by Friday. I would suggest taking some pain reliever if your head starts to bother you too much. But I see no reason to keep you here any longer."

"Thanks Grace." She takes me to the waiting room where Christian is pacing the floor and Luke is reading a book. Christian sees us and walks over. Grace informs him there isn't anything to worry about but I'm more interested in the book Luke is reading. I come sit next to him and read the side title. _The Great Gatsby._ "Well, I didn't know you read that kind of stuff." I motion towards the book.

He smiles. "I told you I read while you're at work."

"Yeah, but _The Great Gatsby_? Last time I saw you reading, it was some cheesy sports biography, not a classic like this." He closes the book and turns to me.

"This book is my favorite of all time. And there's nothing wrong with a sports biography."

"Why is it your favorite?"

"Because," he trails off, "Gatsby really loves Daisy but she chooses Tom over him. When she really should be with Gatsby." He looks like there's something else he wants to say but doesn't. Instead he changes the subject. "So what's the situation? Are you really okay?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just a minor concussion." He nods and stands up. I do the same and turn to walk to Christian. He's still talking to Grace. She nods to me and he turns his attention to me. She says something to him in a hushed tone and then hugs him. She waves goodbye to me and walks off.

Christian takes my hand in his and leads me outside, with Sawyer following. We get into the car and no one says anything the entire way home.

We reach Escala. Sawyer goes to park the car while Christian and I head up. When we reach the penthouse I head towards the kitchen. I pour myself some water and take some Advil out of my purse. Christian goes into his study without bothering to look at me. Sawyer comes up and he stops to tell me goodbye for the evening. I smile as he walks away. I turn to the stove but I see Gail has already set aside some food for us. I remember her being sick and I'm hesitant to touch it. I hear her laugh from behind me.

"I ordered that from the little Italian restaurant down the street. Don't worry you won't get sick. I just wanted to tell you goodnight. I heard you come up."

"Oh thanks Gail. Hey, how are you feeling? You look a little better today?"

"Well I broke my fever today so that's good. I do feel better today. Hopefully I'll be up and running soon."

"Well don't rush yourself. Just take your time. How's Taylor?"

"Oh he's not so good. Still has a fever. I told him to stay in bed when we heard screaming. I knew Sawyer would go out there but he insisted. Now he's laying in bed, and I won't let him leave." She giggles. "Oh well, he really does need to rest."

"You still do too. Go, I've got this here."

"You sure? You're head looked awful earlier."

"It's nothing. Just a little concussion. Grace said I'd be fine."

"Well I hope so. Goodnight Ana."

"Night Gail."

I start making my plate and I text Christian and tell him dinner is ready. I eat alone and when I'm finished, Christian still hasn't showed up. I decide to make his plate and take it to him. I knock hesitantly on his door before entering. He's on his phone and staring at the computer screen. He looks up at me and then resumes his business. I walk over and set the plate down on the side of his desk. Then I just stand there, waiting for him to finish. After a while I sit down and just stare at him. Finally he realizes I'm not leaving and ends the conversation.

"Welch, I'm going to call you back." He hangs up and then sets his hands on his desk in a businesslike manner. We're just staring at each other, grey eyes to blue. I push the plate in front of him and move his phone away.

"Eat or I'm throwing it out." I command and he scoffs but his compulsion to not waste food wins and he rather mechanically starts to eat. I roll my eyes at him.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"No." I lie.

He smiles and I start to smile but then I remember why I'm here.

"Christian, the way you have been acting today is not acceptable. I am your fiancé. Do you know what that means? That means that out of all the people in the world, I choose you to be my husband. That means that regardless of how "unworthy" you think you are, I only want you. The idea that I would be with Sawyer behind your back is insulting. You need to trust me. I trust you Christian. I told you I am never going to leave you and I mean it. You need to have more faith in me. Christian I love you and you are my knight in shining armor. Please believe me." I rise out of my seat and take his now empty plate away.

"I'm going to clean up the kitchen." I walk out of his study and quietly shut the door behind me. As much as I wanted to yell at him I wanted to be civilized. I have just finished the dishes when I go to start on food in the to-go boxes.

"Leave it. We'll get it later." Christian surprises me from behind and takes me to the bedroom. He's only wearing jeans, _those_ jeans. He smirks when he sees me eyeing him. "You like?"

"I love." He lays me on the bed and kisses me passionately. His tongue invades my mouth and he pins my body down. I can feel him growing beneath his jeans and run my hand down to feel him. He grabs me before I can make contact and wiggles his finger at me. "Not yet. So eager." He kisses my head, right below my cut and then heads to the closet. He comes back with a red laced corset and heels. "Put this on." He pulls a chair and backs it up against the door.

"Go ahead, undress." I pull off my shirt and he sighs. "Slowly Anastasia. Slowly undress." I do as I'm told, slowly removing my shirt. I forgot I was wearing an undershirt and I decide to take advantage of the opportunity. I remove my skirt, but leave my heels on. I still have on my undershirt, bra, and panties. I remove the bra, carefully taking it off without showing him my breasts. He smiles and I know he likes what I'm doing.

"What would Sir like me to take off now?" He fidgets with himself, and smiles. I know he likes the power and I'm reminding him it's still his.

"Panties." I turn to my side and start to pull them off. I bend a little at my waist and he licks his lips in appreciation. I step out of them and on a whim, I flick my panties at him. He laughs but he's still serious. "Undershirt. And pull your hair tie out. I want it down."

I do as I'm told, and I'm left standing in nothing but my high heels. I can see his erection in his jeans and he shifts in the chair to make himself more comfortable. "Come here." I slowly walk over to him and when I reach him, he points to his mouth. I bend over and kiss him softly. He takes my hand and runs it over his erection.

He sighs in my mouth. "On your knees." I kneel and look down. We're not in full Dom/sub persona when in the bedroom, but I know it will please him. "Look at me." He's smiling and I love that I know him so well. "Take my jeans off. Don't touch me. Just," he searches for the right words, "enjoy the view."

I smile and slip my fingers into the loop holes. I pull and he springs free. Just looking at him makes my muscles pull. I want him so badly. "Touch me. Do not use your mouth until you are told to do so." I take him in my hand and he is soft and warm, yet hard at the same time. I pump his once, twice, three times and his head goes slack.

"Christ, Ana. More." I tighten my grip and I feel his hand on my head. He guides my head to his length and I take him in my mouth. I begin sucking and teasing him. I run my tongue up and down his erection as he runs his hands through my hair. I'm so turned on and I start to move at a quicker pace. I feel him stiffen and I know he's about to come. He deposits himself in my mouth and I quickly swallow.

He sits back down and smiles down at me. "That was amazing. Get on the bed." I look over at the corset and back at him. "That's for later." I start to question him but he points to the bed and I shut my mouth. I lay down and he climbs on top of me. He starts to tease me, running his hands over my breasts, squeezing my nipples. It registers deep in my belly and I tilt my hips up in response.

"So eager." He whispers in my ear. He starts kissing my neck and then begins his journey down to my breasts. He flicks my nipples with his tongue and runs his hands down to my thighs. He's touching me everywhere but the one place I desperately want him to.

"Christian please."

"Shh..." He continues his sweet torture and I can feel myself getting close. I try to rub myself against him but he's on his knees and he won't give me the relief I need. I feel the familiar pull and I know I'm seconds away from my release when he stops. He just sits there looking at me with a smirk on his face.

Finally he takes a finger and touches my sweet spot and I practically convulse beneath his touch. "Please, Sir. More." Again, he touches me, and his pressure increases. I'm such a ball of sexual tension that I know just a few more times and I'll come. He sinks his finger inside me and I gasp at how good it feels. I tilt myself towards his hand but he lifts his palm away from me.

"Please Christian. Please." I beg him to give me relief.

Slowly he withdraws his finger and gets off of the bed. No no no! Come back! He picks up the corset. "Here, put this on. Then come to the playroom." What is he up to? He leaves me to get dressed and I start to put the corset on. I dress as quickly as I can. I shakily put on the heels and quickly but carefully make my way towards the playroom. I knock before entering and when I open the door he's just standing there naked, holding a small black bag. I go over to him and start to kneel when he grasps my hand. "Stand. Look at me."

I look into his eyes and he is in full Dom mode. "You rolled your eyes at me, which requires punishment. You also lied to me about it, which warrants punishment as well. However, you have pleased me so I will reward you. This does not mean you will not be punished. I started your punishment in the bedroom. Here is where it will end, and here is where you will be rewarded. Go to the bench and bend over."

I walk over and bend over. I hold onto the back for support. I can feel his eyes on me and I sense him behind me. "You look so…sexy in this. I think I'll just sit here and admire the view."

He leaves me standing in this position for god knows how long. My arms are getting stiff when he walks over to me. "Spread your legs." I feel his hands on my backside and then he runs his fingers over me. This corset focuses more on my chest than anything else, so there's nothing really separating his fingers and my sex.

"Always so ready for me. Here is your reward, but…" he holds the bag in front of my eyes, "Maybe it will be both reward and punishment." He opens the bag and pulls out my reward.

It's the silver balls. "I am going to put these inside you. Then I am going to spank you. You are not allowed to come. That is your punishment. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good girl." His lips curl into a twisted smile.

I am SO ready for this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well guys, I feel bad for making you wait 5 days for an update, so...we'll have two in one day! Enjoy!**

* * *

He sits down on the bench and pulls me over him, supporting me with his legs. He puts the balls by my mouth and I take them inside me. I suck on them and they're still cold when he takes them out. He then inserts them inside me and the feeling is a little different because of how cold they are. He makes sure they are situated and then he spanks me hard on my left cheek. I know where this is going. Left cheek, right cheek, bottom. He does this until I feel myself getting close to my breaking point when he stops. He picks up the riding crop and very lightly flicks me with it. He runs it up and down my sex before sending it flying down against me. I convulse in response. He does this five times. Teases me, then flicks me with it, each time hitting me harder and harder. I'm getting close again when he stops.

"Suck on the tip." He places it near my mouth and I begin to suck. Oh my god. I can taste myself. It's so…erotic. I feel him stroking me and then suddenly he rams his fingers inside me. I gasp. "Don't stop. Or you'll be punished further." I continue sucking and the leather is blinding my taste buds. He continues torturing me and again I'm brought to the edge. He takes the riding crop and starts flicking me again. This time he just continues his onslaught and I feel my muscles tightening. Oh god, I don't think I can stop it.

Just then, he reaches down and pulls out the silver balls. The feeling is too intense and I know my orgasm is about to come crashing down on me. He spins me around and rams himself into me. He increases his thrusts as if on cue, my orgasm rips through me. I convulse against him again and again but he doesn't stop. He continues until he stills and collapses beneath me as his orgasm consumes him. He gets up and places me on the bed. I curl up under the sheets, utterly exhausted. Christian comes to my side with some pain medication and water. I sit up and take them. He just smiles at me. He places the water on the bedside table and curls in next to me.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear.

"I love you too Christian." I mutter as sleep overtakes me.

I wake up in the main bedroom. Christian is nowhere to be seen and I briefly wonder when he brought me in here. I pick up my phone and check the time. 1:00 a.m. Perfect. I get up and throw my robe on. I head towards the door when the familiar echoes of the piano come floating through the hallway. I stay in the shadows of the hallway when I reach the top of the stairs. I listen closely. He plays and then stops. There's a pause and then he either starts over or resumes from where he left off. I make the decent down the stairs and walk over to the front of the piano. I reach out and touch his soft curls, pushing them out of his face. He looks up at me and his face is bright red. I wipe away a spare tear he neglected to hide.

"Oh Christian, what's wrong?" I sit in his lap and hold him close to me. He buries his head in my chest but I grab him with both my hands and make him look at me.

"Tell me Christian. Talk to me."

He sighs before speaking. "I just needed time alone. I'm fine now. Let's go back to bed."

"Bullshit Christian. What's wrong?"

"Don't leave me."

"Oh Christian, I will never leave you. I never ever want to be without you."

"You promise?"

He looks like a love sick puppy. My love sick puppy. "I promise Christian. I love you."

"I love you too."

I let him pull my face to his but he doesn't kiss me. He just leans forward and breathes in my ear. "My Ana. Only mine."

"Come Christian, let's go lay down." I know he's had a nightmare and I'm not sure he wants to sleep just yet. He still looks like he'll start crying any minute.

I lead him back to the bedroom and I tuck him in before going over to my side of the bed. I slide out of my robe and into the bed. Immediately he pulls me to him and wraps himself around me. I lightly stroke his arm and he seems comforted by it. I want to ask him about his nightmare because I know it will help but I need him relaxed first.

I let the time pass and when he seems more together I decide it's now or never.

"Christian?"

"Yes baby?"

"What was your nightmare about?"

"It's that obvious?"

"Not really. I just know you get up and play the piano when you have nightmares. If you don't want to tell me it's okay. I was just curious."

He sighs and buries his head in my hair. I don't think he's going to tell me when he sits up, pulling me with him. He switches on the bedside lamp and turns to face me.

"You left me. You kept screaming at me and you said you would never love somebody like me. I begged you to stay, to love me and you just walked away. I woke up in tears. I didn't want to wake you so I went out into the main room."

I throw myself at him, enveloping him in a tight hug. "Oh Christian. My sweet Christian. I do love you. I will never leave you."

"But you have before. You said you wouldn't leave and you left anyways."

I sigh. "I know, but we're past that. Christian, we're getting married. We're starting a life together. I know everything dark that there is to know about you and I love you regardless of all that. Please believe me. I know I shouldn't have run the way I did but I promise you, no more running. Not ever. No matter what happens, or how hard it gets, it's you and me until the end."

He's looking into my eyes and I see the hurt registered there. I know deep down he doesn't want to be left again like his mother left him but I'm not her. I just want him to trust me and believe me. Maybe we should go see Flynn together, like a couple's therapy. It might help his trust issues.

"You and me. Yes. You and me." He nods his head and turns off the bedside lamp. We lay back down and he curls up next to me. I can hear him whispering to himself, finding a new mantra from my words. He falls asleep still muttering those words and satisfied with myself, I quickly follow.

I wake up feeling refreshed despite this morning's early wakeup call. Christian is busy getting dressed and I sit to watch him. God this man looks so good. He puts on his tie, _that tie_, and I see him smirk. I get up and walk over to the bathroom. When I finish in there I come back out and Christian is putting his shoes on. I sit in the chair next to the door and just stare at the man that is Christian Grey. He looks up and finds me staring at him. He winks at me and I blush.

"Well Mr. Grey, you look rather dashing this morning. What is on the agenda for today?"

"Oh you know, mergers and acquisitions. Typical nonsense."

"Oh but you love nonsense."

"Why Miss Steele, you know me so well." Another wink.

"When will you be home?"

"Well I'm working on something with a company in New York and I need to get in touch with them and find out how things are going."

"That doesn't answer my question Mr. Grey."

"I'm sorry Miss Steele. Ahh, 8? Maybe later? I honestly don't know. I'd like to get everything sorted out today if possible. When is your appointment?"

"I meet with Dr. Greene at 10. I'll have lunch afterwards with Kate and Mia, and then I'll be home."

"Must be nice to have a day off."

"You would know if you actually did that every once and a while."

"I'm a busy man Miss Steele. Now I'm going to grab some breakfast and head out."

"Who is going to be joining me today?" He knows I mean is Sawyer still my security detail or is going to replace him with someone else.

"Well, as much as I'd rather send Prescott or Ryan, I know it would make my fiancé happy if I put my issues aside and just leave things alone, so Sawyer will join you. But do not think I am not going to have a talk with him later." I roll my eyes and he sighs.

"As much as I would love to say something about that, I have to get going. Until tonight Anastasia." He saunters over to me and kisses me soft yet passionately. He leaves me wanting more and I throw myself on the bed. Oh yes Mr. Grey, until tonight.

Dr. Greene's appointment flies by and now it's time for my lunch with Kate and Mia. We're meeting at Christian's club and secretly I'm hoping he'll just happen to be there. Seeing him in that tie does wonders to my libido. I see Mia over in a corner booth and make my way to her. Kate isn't here yet though.

"Mia! How has your day been?"

"Oh just wonderful. Ethan took me on a breakfast picnic. How he managed to keep everything warm, I have no idea, but it was so romantic waking up to a text telling me to meet him in the park. I'm sitting in bed thinking 'What is he up to?' and when I get there it's like a scene out of a movie. Just perfect." She claps her hands together and I can tell this really made her happy. I know she and Ethan have been up and down on the romantic side of their relationship and it's nice to know he's at least trying.

"Well that's good to hear. When's Kate getting here?"

"Oh she didn't tell you? She got hung up on something and couldn't make lunch. She said she'd see us some other time." She frowns. "I really wanted to talk wedding ideas with you two but I guess it'll just be you and me. We can get Kate's ideas and opinions later."

"Oh Mia, we have plenty of time to discuss that. Let's wait till Kate's around. Besides, I haven't even set a date yet."

"Oh I know. I'm just so excited!" She squeals and laughs at the same time.

She gets the attention of our waiter and we order. Halfway through our meal, a group of men file in the room and peak over my wine glass wondering if Christian is among them. I frown when I realize he's not.

"Looking for someone are we Ana?" Mia muses.

"Oh you know Christian. He's always showing up everywhere." She nods in agreement and we chit chat about little things. She asks how I'm feeling and when I eye her, she explains that Grace told her I fell.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm good."

She starts to say something but I hold up my hand. I have this odd feeling. I quickly scan the room but see no one. It's the exact same feeling I felt Monday. I swear someone is watching me. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I look around the room more thoroughly this time but still see no one. Mia looks very freaked.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"I just, I feel like someone is watching me. You know that uneasy feeling you get when someone is staring at you?"

"Ana, half the room is staring at us. And who wouldn't? Two girls as good as us in a room full of crowded men?" She laughs but quickly becomes serious. "Ana, if you want to, we can go."

"Can we please?" I start gathering my things and she tells the waiter to send our bill to Christian Grey. He nods and doesn't question it. Once we're outside I feel a lot better. Mia and I start walking to our cars.

"Ana, you want to go shopping or something?"

"I really should get home. I still have work to do at home. Oh Mia, please don't tell Christian about this. It's nothing. I'm just paranoid that's all."

"Sounds like Christian is rubbing off on you. I'll tell you what, I won't say anything if you don't tell him I used his name to pay for lunch." She winks.

"Deal." We both start laughing. I wave goodbye to her and we go our separate ways.

I text Kate when I get home.

***MISSED YOU AT LUNCH TODAY. A. ***

It's only a few minutes before she replies.

***SORRY, I'M SWAMPED. MAYBE WE CAN GET TOGETHER OVER THE WEEKEND? :)***

***I UNDERSTAND. CALL ME TOMORROW AND WE'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT.***

***SOUNDS GOOD.***

I put my phone back in my purse. I head to the elevator but wait for Sawyer. We ride up together and he goes into the kitchen and grabs us both waters. I'm just about to sit in my stool when both mine and Sawyers phones go off. My love is King starts to play. Christian.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?"

"Ana, baby, I need to talk to you."

"Okay well what's up?"

"I'm sorry love but I have to fly out to New York."

"When?"

"Well, now. Things didn't go so well when I called there earlier today and I need to get over there ASAP."

"But…do you have to?"

"Yes." He sighs. "I would much rather come home to you but I have to go. I've just sent Ryan home and I texted Sawyer informing him he is to come and pick me up. I'm going to take him with me."

I look over at Sawyer and I can tell he is less than thrilled with the idea. I roll my eyes at him and he hides a smile.

"Why Sawyer? Why can't you take Prescott or Ryan? Christian if this is about yesterday…"

"No Anastasia, this is about my number one being sick so I'm taking my number two. That would be Sawyer. Prescott will accompany you for the rest of the time being." He states. "I have to go. Ryan should be there any minute now. Prescott is with him."

I have nothing to say to this man. Like hell this isn't about yesterday.

"Anastasia, say something."

"Have a good time in New York Christian." And with that I hang up flat on his face. Sawyer bursts out laughing. I start laughing too. "Maybe that was too harsh?" Sawyer throws up his hands. "With him, your guess is as good as mine."

"Luke?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you like working for Christian?"

He thinks before he speaks. "I don't not like it. Honestly this is probably the best job I've ever had. He's just…I don't know."

"Difficult?"

He laughs. "Your words not mine. But hey working for him means I get to spend time with you." He smiles at me.

"Aww thanks Sawyer. You know, Christian and Taylor are like best friends, why can't we be? You're like a brother to me. I mean I'm so close to you."

"And I you."

Now it's my turn to smile at him. See, this is harmless. We're just friends.

"Well duty calls. See you."

I wave goodbye to him.

Well, now I guess it's just me and my manuscripts.

* * *

**Countdown to Christians POV in t-minus 3 Chapters! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Gail, what smells so good?"

"Oh it's just some spare ribs I threw in the oven with some potatoes and carrots."

"Well it smells divine." She beams at me. Honestly, this woman is the best cook I know.

"Can I ask you something? And you can say no, you won't hurt my feelings."

"Of course Ana."

"Will you eat dinner with me? I hate eating alone." I blush. I really like Gail. She's like family and I don't see why we can't enjoy her lovely meal together.

"Well...I don't see why not. Jason still won't leave that bed, but I think he's milking it." She giggles and I join her. "I think I would really like that Ana."

"Great! I'm just going to call Christian and make sure he landed okay and then I'll be ready."

She nods. I walk out into the foyer and pull out my phone. He picks up on the second ring.

"What?!" he snaps.

"Christian? It's me, Ana. I'm sorry am I bothering you?"

"No of course not. I'm sorry baby. I'm just not in the best mood right now. What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you got in okay."

"Oh. Yeah, the flight was fine. Are you still mad at me?" Well that's cutting to the chase.

I sigh. "No Christian, I'm not mad."

"Good. I hate it when we argue. Look baby, I really need to go. I'm glad you called. I miss you already."

"I miss you too. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Definitely. I love you."

"Love you too Christian. Goodbye."

"Bye."

I wait.

"Christian, hang up."

He laughs. "Bossy are we Miss Steele?"

"Who me?"

"Okay baby goodbye." The line goes dead.

Well, that was disappointing. I walk back into the kitchen and Gail has set the bar with all the food. She starts making the plates and I get the drinks. We both smile at each other as we sit down. I think I'm going to like girl time with Gail.

Dinner was perfect as usual. Gail and I really had a good time. I learned that her niece just had a baby and she can't wait to go visit. But she wants to wait till Taylor is better because he really wants to see the baby as well. I'll make sure to tell Christian to give them both a day off sometime next week. Gail apparently loves babies. She never had any and she really wants to have one. But she doesn't know how Taylor would feel about it. I told her I felt the same way. I want a baby. Maybe not for a while but eventually. However, I have no idea how Christian would feel about it. We laughed for a while at the idea of babies running around the penthouse. I feel closer to Gail now. It's nice.

I decide to skip the bath and take one in the morning. I climb into bed after changing into a satin gown. This bed is so big without Christian in it. I look at the time. It's only 10:15. I don't know what time it is in New York but I know it's later. Maybe he's already in bed. Would he pick up if I called now? I decide to email him instead.

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Idly…

**Date: **June 23 2011 22:15

**To:** Christian Grey

Wondering what you are up to. It's bedtime for me.

I miss you.

Anastasia Steele

Editor, SIP

I wait 15, 20, 30 minutes and there's no reply. I decide to just go ahead and sleep. I turn the light off and cuddle Christian's pillow. It smells of him. It's his shampoo, mixed with his body wash, mixed with his pure Christian scent. I will never forget this scent. It's heavenly. I fall asleep and dream of Christian in the shower.

I wake up and I delay getting up. I'm still in the same position I was in when I went to sleep. I remember I need to shower and I jump out of bed. I race to the bathroom and start the water. I quickly shower, using Christian's shampoo and body wash. I laugh to myself. I feel foolish using it but it amuses me. I grab my towel and dry off. I pull my hair into a bun and walk over to the closet. I pull on a bra and panties. I decide on a pencil skirt and black blouse. I pick out my favorite pair of pumps and pull those on. I apply some light makeup and stand back to look at myself. I love this shirt. It pulls at my chest but then flows towards the bottom. It sits perfectly on my body and it's just so cute. Satisfied with my look, I go into the kitchen. Gail has set out some granola for me. I see her emerge from their quarters, and surprisingly Taylor is behind her. I see her wink at me. So she finally got him out of bed. He actually doesn't look too bad.

"Miss Steele."

"Taylor. You look so much better. How do you feel?"

"I think I'll be ready by Monday. Gail thinks I should get up and moving." I see him smirk at her and she blushes.

"Well that's good to hear. Where's Prescott? I'm ready to leave."

"Here, m'am. Shall I go get the car?"

"Yes, umm Prescott where's my bag?"

"What do you mean mam?"

"Well it's just that Sawyer…never mind. Yes please go get the car. I'll be down in a minute."

I run off to the library and gather my things. Sawyer always had my bag ready. I guess I just got used to it. I stop to think about this. How does he always know what I'm going to need for the day? I'll have to ask him when he comes back. I head down to the garage where Prescott is waiting. The ride to work is silent and a bit uncomfortable. Or at least, for me it is. It's not that I don't like Prescott, it's just…well she's not Sawyer. This makes me laugh. He really is my best friend.

Hannah is waiting by my office as usual. She hands me my latte and a stack of papers.

"You have a message from Roach. He said one of the writers is going to be in Portland and he would like you to drive there tomorrow and meet with them. You have one missed call from a Katharine Kavanaugh. She said just call her back. And this," she motions towards the stack of papers, "is something sent over from HR. They said to review it and then sign it." For a Friday morning this is surprisingly light. No sudden meetings, no authors trying to send in last minute additions, no piles upon piles of paperwork to do.

"Thank you Hannah. Did Roach give you any other details about this meeting tomorrow?"

"He said he would email the details later today."

We walk into my office and I place the papers on my desk. I'll look at those in a minute. I turn my computer on and open my email. Nothing. Just then Hannah clears her throat. I look up and she's holding another little red box. The last time I got one of those, there was that beautiful key that Christian sent me inside it. She hands it to me and I quickly open it. There in the box is a charm bracelet. I pick it up and inspect it.

I see a heart, a rose, a helicopter with the words "Charlie Tango" engraved on the side, a plane, a little tie, and a masquerade mask. I'm speechless. I see Hannah out of the corner of my mouth. Her mouth is hanging open. Of course she doesn't know what any of these charms mean but it's still beautiful regardless of the hidden meanings. I hear the familiar ping of my email. I run over to my computer and open the message.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Forgive me?

**Date: **June 24 2011 8:23

**To:** Anastasia Steele

I am so sorry I did not reply to your email yesterday. My phone is acting up and I didn't realize you sent me anything till this morning. Now back to business…

How do you like the bracelet? I took my time and effort in picking everything out so that it was just perfect.

P.S. Please put it on. Don't just stare at it the whole time. ;)

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings

* * *

Oh fifty. He knows me so well. I have Hannah assist me in putting it the bracelet on. After it's on, she leaves my office, giving me some privacy. I go back to the email and reply.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Perfection

**Date: **June 24 2011 8:26

**To:** Christian Grey

Is exactly what this bracelet is. When did you do this? What is with all these gifts? First the flowers, then the key, and now this bracelet? What's next?

I just want you to know, nothing will ever top this bracelet.

Anastasia Steele

Editor, SIP

* * *

His reply is instantaneous.

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Curious are we?

**Date: **June 24 2011 8:30

**To:** Anastasia Steele

I was actually out all morning yesterday putting this together. I am just showing you my love in one of the many ways I know how.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings

* * *

I am grinning from ear to ear. I truly love this man.

* * *

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** You…

**Date: **June 24 2011 8:32

**To:** Christian Grey

Are so amazing you know that? As much as I would love to continue, I just got an email from Roach and I have some papers from HR that need to be dealt with.

Oh, and I have to drive to Portland tomorrow for a meeting with an author. I promise to be good and take Prescott. Tell you more details tonight.

Now I know it's later in New York right now so go back to work. ;)

I love you

X

Anastasia Steele

Editor, SIP

* * *

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Good girl?

**Date: **June 24 2011 8:35

**To:** Anastasia Steele

You are anything but Anastasia. But I love you because of that.

Yes it is later and I am currently in a meeting.

I expect ALL the details tonight.

Have a good day.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings

* * *

As much as I want to continue talking to Christian, I have work to do too. I decide to see what Roach sent me. It's the details for tomorrow. Apparently, it's an author for one of my books so I have to go. They want to review the contract and decide on the direction of the book. I thought we already did this but whatever. It's not really a big deal. A reservation has already been made at the Heathman for an overnight stay. The meeting is at 7. So it's a dinner meeting. I would ask Christian if I could take Charlie Tango instead of driving, but he won't let anyone else take me in it and it's in the shop for inspection. I guess that means I'm driving. And since I'll be taking Prescott, I know she's going to want to drive but I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Prescott is such a slow driver. I don't think it's her being precautious. I think she actually drives that way.

I take a look at the HR papers. Oh it's the assessment on Hannah. Oh she's just going to love this. The report says that she's doing well and they can see her in an editing position in the next five years. That's just wonderful. I can't wait to give her the good news. I sign the papers and put them in my outbox. I pull out the manuscript I was working on last night and set to work.

Lunchtime rolls around and I've just finished my salad when my phone rings.

"Anastasia Steele?"

"Steele! What are you up to?"

"Kate! Hi! I was just finishing lunch. I'm so sorry I forgot to call you, I got busy."

"That's okay. What are your plans for tonight?"

"Well, I didn't have any."

"Word on the street is that Christian is out of town. That means you're free! Let's go out, just the two of us!"

"I can go out, even if Christian is here." I roll my eyes. I don't need his permission to do everything.

"Yeah but this way, we know he won't show up randomly and ruin our fun." She laughs.

"Oh Kate. Fine. Pick me up after work?"

"Yes, that's the spirit! What time?"

"I get off at 5 today."

"Awesome! We can go have dinner and then hit the club!"

"Club? How about we just go dancing at the bar?"

"Or we could do that…it's not equally as fun but still fun."

I scowl. "The club is fine."

I hear her squeal. "Perfect! See you at 5!" She hangs up the phone.

Oh god, what did I just get myself into? I call Gail and ask her to go into the bedroom and grab a pair of jeans for me. I tell her to send Ryan with them. He arrives within 20 minutes and I thank him. I can keep my blouse and heels on. But the skirt has got to go. I throw my jeans in my bottom drawer and get back to work.

It's ten till 5 and I know Kate will be here any minute. I decide to go change. I come back out and check myself in the mirror. I pull my hair out of the bun and play with it a little. There, that looks good. I apply a little more makeup. Now I'm ready to go out. I walk out and bump into Hannah. "Oh Hannah I have good news! I got your report back and it says you are doing great. They even think you could be promoted in the future!" She seems so excited and I see her pull out her cell and call someone. She must be so relieved.

I head down to the lobby and Kate is juts pulling up when I come out of the elevator. I see she's dressed in jeans as well, but her blouse is a little more revealing than mine. She too is wearing high heels and her hair is pulled back but it's still going everywhere. She looks amazing.

"Steele! You look HOT!" I blush.

"Shh, keep your voice down. Let's go."

We walk outside and I motion for Prescott to come over.

"I'm heading to dinner with my friend. We will be going to a club afterwards."

She just nods and heads back to the SUV to follow us.

We head to a steakhouse down the street from the club. Our meal is good, but not as good as Christian's restaurant or Gail's cooking. We get into the club and we turn heads as we enter. Kate is eating up the attention. We make our way to an empty booth in the corner and I see Prescott picks a table off to the side across from ours.

Kate orders us both Cosmos and I hesitantly look into the crowd. I don't really care who's looking at us, I only have eyes for one man. I see one guy staring at us hard and I just know he's going to try something by the end of the night. Our drinks arrive and I gulp mine down. I feel guilty. I have no doubt that Prescott has called to tell Christian where I'm at and I'm sure he's mad that I didn't call to tell him myself. But Kate really wanted to go out. Whatever, Kate pulls me up and we head to the dance floor.

We've danced for what feels like hours and it's getting really packed. We keep bumping into people and laughing. Out of nowhere a pair of hands appear around Kate's waist and grab her. I can see the guy behind her and it's the one from the bar. Disgusted, Kate spins around and slaps him.

"Get your hands off me you perv. I don't want you grinding your junk all over my ass." She starts to push him off and he just smiles.

"Oh come on baby, just dance with me." He keeps pulling on her and I step in, putting myself between them.

"She said lay off." We start to walk away when he grabs me from behind. I spin on my heels and I sock him in the mouth.

"You stupid bitch." He lunges at me and that's when Prescott steps in. Finally. She puts him in a sleeper hold and escorts him out of the club.

Kate and I make our way back to the booth. I can tell she's shaken up so I decide it's time to go. I start to gather my things when I feel it. That uncomfortable feeling. Sure enough, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up again. I turn around and that's when I see him.

I immediately take off after him. I weave in and out of the people. I can hear Kate calling after me but I ignore her. I've almost caught up to him when he suddenly turns out a side door I didn't see before. I nearly run past it and slip in the process. I balance and throw myself out the door.

What the? Where did he go? I scan the alleyway but it's empty. How did he do that? Kate comes busting through the door with Prescott at her heels. They both are looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Steele! What the hell was that about?"

"I'm sorry. I just…I thought…"

"Thought what?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. Let's go."

"Nothing? That was nothing?"

"I just need some air Kate. Come on." I grab her hand and pull her. She wraps her arms around me protectively.

"You can't just take off Steele."

I sigh. "I know."

We get into our separate cars and when I'm satisfied that this has been put to rest I relax. We make it about halfway home when the Kavanaugh Inquisition comes full front.

"Okay, Steele give it up. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Promise you won't say anything to anyone?" She just stares at me. "Okay look, ever since Monday I've been getting these weird feelings. I feel like someone's watching me but when I turn around no one's there. Except tonight. Tonight…" I sigh. "Tonight I saw Jose. He was looking right at me and then he just took off. That's who I was running after."

"Ana, Jose wasn't there. I looked where you were and I didn't see anyone."

"No Kate, I'm sure of it. I know it was him."

"Okay but why would he be following you Ana? He's your friend not a stalker." She laughs. "I just think you're being paranoid. Stop letting Christian rub off on you."

Oh no. Christian. I know Prescott has called Christian by now. Great. I know he's going to be in a bad mood when he gets back.

"Steele? Hello?"

"Huh? What? I'm sorry I was just thinking."

"Right. Let's get you home."

Gail is already in bed when I get to Escala. She's left out some cookies she must have made earlier today. Cookies and alcohol won't mix so I decide to eat some tomorrow instead. I make my way to the bedroom, calling Christian as I walk up the stairs. He doesn't answer. I go in and get undressed. I walk over to Christians closet and get out one of his nightshirts. It's soft and I can't help but frown. I miss him. I try calling again but he still doesn't answer. I just leave a voicemail.

"Hey baby it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I'm home and I'm about to go to bed. I have no doubt that Prescott has informed you of today's events and all I can say is please don't be mad. I'll be meeting with the author tomorrow at 7 p.m. and I'll stay overnight at the Heathman, just so you know. I love you Christian. Goodnight."

I really hope he isn't mad. Normally, I wouldn't be worried but Christian isn't normal. And with him so far away he's going to be extra cautious. I climb into bed and resume the position from the previous night. That night I dream of angry eyes and raised voices.


	7. Chapter 7

Light invades my eyes and I realize it must be morning. I still feel exhausted but I know I have to get up. There are things to be done today and I can't do them just lying in bed. I sit up and check my phone. I have one missed call and a text message from Christian.

***SORRY I MISSED YOUR CALLS. I AM HEADING HOME TODAY. NOT SURE WHEN ILL BE ARRIVING. MISS YOU.***

I try calling him but again he doesn't answer. I grab my robe and head into the kitchen. Gail is cleaning out the fridge. I see a paper on the counter and realize she must be going grocery shopping today.

"Good morning Gail."

"Good morning Ana. Did you see I left out some cookies for you yesterday?"

"Yes I did, but I went out with Kate and we were drinking. I didn't think those would mix too well."

She laughs and nods her head. "Yes I don't think they would either."

I eye the cookies still in the same place as last night and snatch one up. Why not have a cookie or two with breakfast? They are delicious. She hands me some fruit in a bowl and I eat that as well. I smile at her. "Now this is a nice breakfast." She winks at me.

"Cookies and fruit are my specialty." We both start giggling. I see Prescott come into the room from the corner of my eye. It's not until she's right in front of me that I see the flowers. She sets the beautiful bouquet of white roses on the bar and walks away. She has a sour look on her face. Well she is definitely not a romantic.

I pick up the card and read it out loud.

_"You are my life. All my love. X"_

Gail has the biggest smile on her face. I feel myself blush and sigh at the same time. Oh Christian. That man has the biggest heart out of anyone I know. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him. Gail takes the flowers and separates them into smaller bouquets. She places them all around the penthouse. On the bar, on the piano, in the main room. His love for me is displayed all throughout this apartment. I can't wait to see him tomorrow. Which reminds me.

"Gail, Christian told me he was coming home today. Has he informed Taylor of when that might be? He said he didn't know when he texted me early this morning."

"No, we were told the same. But Taylor thinks he'll be home by dinner time. Why do you ask?"

"Oh just wondering. I'll be leaving in a few hours for my meeting in Portland. I'll be back tomorrow, probably around noon."

She just nods and goes back to the fridge. I go to take my shower and get everything ready. I pack my overnight bag, including my outfit for dinner tonight. It's a black dress I found in the closet a few weeks ago. It's professional but very comfortable. I pack whatever else I'll need for the night, but I'll put my toiletries in after I shower.

I use Christians wash again but I take my time in the shower. It's only been a few days since he left but I miss him as if he's been gone for weeks. I wish he were here to shower with me now. I pretend my hands are his as I wash my body, spending a particular amount of time on my breasts. I mimic the way he teases and fondles me, flicking my nipple the way he does. I make my decent to my belly and just a little further to my sex. I lightly run my fingers over myself and I feel desire pool inside me. I want nothing more than for this to really be Christian and I remember that night in the playroom. Oh god, those silver balls. I snap myself out of it before this goes too far.

I rinse off and step out. My body is red and blotchy from the hot water and my nipples ache. I hastily dry off, avoiding my sensitive nipples and throbbing sex. I save that for last and do it as quickly as possible with frustrating myself any further. I pull on my blue laced panties and bra and walk over to the mirror. I decide on a ponytail instead of leaving my hair down. I throw on some jeans and a pink tank top.

I actually look like a twenty something year old and not a mature woman who is an editor of a publishing company. I definitely don't look like the fiancé of hot shot billionaire CEO. Maybe the younger mistress, I frown. Whatever, I am the fiancé. I have a rock on my finger to remind me of that. I complete my look with a matching pink pair of converse and gather the rest of my things. I head to the library and gather what I need for my meeting. Which really is just the manuscript she edited and emailed me and some papers for her to sign. I think that's everything.

I head out into the foyer and let Prescott know I want to stop in town first before we leave. She nods and goes to take my bags to the car. I go in search of Gail. I just want to say goodbye before I leave. I am not expecting to find her in the position I do.

There on the floor of their kitchen, I find Gail and Taylor in the middle of a very _VERY_ intimate act. Oh god. I immediately spin on my heel and run. I can still hear her moaning as I hurry back down the corridor and into my own kitchen. I knew they did THAT but I never put an image to the idea. Now I will forever have that image burned in my mind. Taylor on top of Gail, her mouth slack in ecstasy. I guess now is a good time to go. Thankfully they didn't notice me and that saves everyone a lot of embarrassment.

I call out goodbye instead from the main room but don't wait to see if she answers me. I rush to the elevator and step inside. Prescott is waiting for me when I reach the garage. "Where to Miss Steele?"

"Oh umm the store? It can just be a corner store. I wanted to grab a couple things."

Of course we don't go to a corner store and we wind up at the store Gail shops at. I know because I've seen the bags before. I ask her to come with instead of just circling. She raises her eyebrow at me but says nothing. She parks the car and we go inside. I head straight for the magazine section. I grab a few bridal magazines to look at and then head for the snacks. I grab a few sports drinks and then grab some snacks as well. We check out and Prescott still hasn't realized what I'm doing. We reach the car and that's when I make my move. I go to the driver door and just stand there.

"Miss Steele? What are you doing?"

"I would like to drive."

"Oh no, I can drive. You should get in the back." She nods her head to the backseat.

"I said I would like to drive Prescott. Now please give me the car keys. I won't ask you again."

She hands over the keys and I smile at her. "You are more than welcome to sit in the back." I tell her but I know she'll sit up front.

Once in the car I put my things away.

"Miss Steele?"

"Yes?"

"If you wanted to drive, then why did you grab the magazines?"

"To look at after my meeting?" I smirk. So she fell for it. She starts to tell me how to get to Portland when I hold up my hand.

"I know how to get to Portland, Prescott. In fact the day I met Christian, I drove from Portland to Seattle to interview him for my sick friend. I don't need directions." Well that shuts her up. After what happened at the club, the fact that she didn't act until after it had escalated, has rubbed me the wrong way. She doesn't say one word for the rest of the drive.

We reach the Heathman with plenty of time to spare before I have my meeting. We check in and I head to my room. I call Roach to let him know I've arrived and will let him know how the meeting goes. Next I call Christian. He answers on the third ring.

"Anastasia? Hello?"

"Christian? Hey I just wanted to let you know I arrived. Where are you?"

"I'm sorry baby, but my phone is acting up. I can't hear you."

"I said where are you?"

"Oh still here. I'll be leaving shortly. Did you get my text this morning?"

"Yes I did. I called you when I woke but you didn't answer."

"Yeah well I didn't receive any calls…you." He starts breaking up.

"Christian? Hello?"

"I'm…this fucking…messing…" The line goes dead.

Well I guess it finally quit on him. I know he said he was having problems with it earlier. I hope he gets it fixed or replaced soon. I check the time and it's only 1. I decide to go work out in the gym downstairs for a few hours to pass the time. I let Prescott know and she follows me there, but then waits outside. I head to the treadmill and start walking. I build it up to a light jog and two hours pass doing just that. I get off and check out some of the other equipment and before I know it it's four. I decide to head to the hot tub and I'm glad to see no one else there. I slip my shorts off and I'm left in my sports bra and bikini bottoms. The water is relaxing and I end up napping off and on for a little while. Now it's 5:30 and I'm all sweaty. I know I need to go shower again before dinner.

I head back upstairs and jump in the shower. I don't linger on my sensitive areas like I did this morning. I get out and dry off. There's a knock on my door and when I look through the peephole it's Prescott. I pull a robe on and open the door.

"Miss Steele, I was told to inform you that your meeting has been moved up to 6:30. I was on my way to check everything out downstairs when they asked me to let you know." I nod and she leaves. Great now I have to rush getting ready because I only have 15 minutes to make it downstairs. I pull my hair into a side braid and dab the ends so they don't drip. I pull my dress on and adjust it. I apply some light make up and decide it's time to leave. I try calling Christian again, but now it doesn't even ring, it goes straight to voicemail. Well let's go get this over with.

The meeting is dull and honestly boring. The whole time we were eating I kept thinking about Christian and I's last time in that private room. There were some minor changes that had to be made to our deal, per the authors request but other than that it was pointless. God, I sound like Christian. Snap out of it Steele.

Halfway through the dinner my phone died and I forgot to bring the charger. I go to the front desk and decide to see if I have any messages. As we walk through the lobby Prescott looks like she's bored out of her mind and has a million other things she could be doing than being here with me. You know, I gave this woman the benefit of the doubt but now I just don't like her. If Sawyer were here, I'd probably treat him to some dessert at a little bakery down the street. That man can put away some sweets. His birthday is coming up and I can't wait to make him a cake. I refuse to go and buy one when I can just make a great one right here at home. I sigh. Yeah, Sawyer's always fun to be around.

I ask for my messages at the front desk and she hands me a single notecard. "No calls Miss Steele, just a message. Someone dropped it off while you were out." I take it from her and thank her. I open it and gasp.

_"Meet me in your room. X"_

Christian! He's here! He must be back from New York and he came here to see me! I feel a smile spread across my face. I am beyond happy. I run to the elevators, hopping from foot to foot in anticipation.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry this is such a blahh chapter but it had to happen. I promise the next one will not disappoint! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Prescott, I will no longer need you for the night." I inform her as I press both mine and her floors buttons. "Do not disturb me for the rest of the night. I will let you know in the morning when I am ready to leave."

I stare straight ahead and try not to smile. He's here. He's really here. He was only gone a few days but it feels like years and I can't wait to see him. I nod to Prescott as she gets off at her floor and she weakly smiles at me. I don't know what her problem is but it doesn't matter because my fifty is here. The elevator arrives at my floor and I practically run to my door.

I fumble with my key card, too excited to stay still. I swing the door open as fast as I can but there's no fifty. Instead, I see as I look to my right, a bottle of chilled champagne awaiting me and another notecard. There are rose petals all over the floor and they lead to the now closed doors of the bedroom. I rush over and pick up the card.

_"More surprises await you in the bedroom. But first, how about a glass of champagne? Don't take too long though. X"_

Oh Christian, controlling as ever. I pour myself a small glass and gulp it down. No time to sit and enjoy it. All I want is Christian and he is right on the other side of that door. I walk over to the door and I'm shaking. Nerves? Excitement? A combination of the two? Who knows, but what I do know is I am totally ready for whatever it is that is about to happen.

I open the double doors, scan the room and frown. What the hell? Where is he? Feeling slightly silly, I go over and check the bathroom. He's not even in here! What kind of game is he playing? I'm starting to feel a little agitated when I see the box sitting on the nightstand. I pick it up and shake it. Well, there's something in there all right. I open the notecard attached to it and read it to myself.

_"Put this on. Get into position and wait for me. X"_

I unwrap the tiny box and open it. It's a simple black blindfold. He can't be serious. He wants me to blindfold myself? I've been dying to see him since he left and he's not even going to grant me the satisfaction of what I want most? Typical, just typical. I laugh to myself. I'm not mad at him but…ugh! I just want to see him! I hear the front door open and I snap to. I practically rip my clothes off of me, save my panties, and kneel down where I am. I could risk peeking into the room, but this is his game and I know that would result in punishment. I giggle. Would that be such a bad thing?

I wrap the blindfold around me and wait. It's not the kind we usually use. This one just has an elastic backing to keep it in place. It's not one I actually have to tie. I wonder why he chose this one. Oh well, variety is nice sometimes. Sometimes. Right now, I just want him to come and spank me and then fuck me. Hard. I just want him.

I hear him moving about in the next room. I hear the chink of glass, and I guess he's decided to drink some champagne as well. It doesn't take him long before I hear him moving close to me. All the hairs on my body stand up and I know he's looking at me. God, I want to look at him. I just want to see the face of the man I love. But that is not who we are right now. We are not Christian and Ana. We are in Dom/sub mode and I love it.

I feel the heat of his body and I know he's but a few inches away from me. I feel his hands on my chin and he gently pulls up. I rise and he runs his hands along the side of my body. He takes some of my hair in his hands and strokes it softly. I can't help but smile, though my head is still bent downward and I don't think he can see my face with my hair in the way. I feel him run his hands over my waist and I'm pulled closer to him. I can barely feel his waiting erection beneath his jeans. It feels like he's holding just far away enough to where we're not touching our bodies together, but little parts, like our waists. I want to reach out and grab him. I want to feel his mouth on mine, hot and longing.

He pushes me backwards slightly and I fall onto the bed. His mouth is now on my hips, nipping and kissing on a trail to my stomach. I sigh in appreciation. He trails his tongue down till he reaches my panties and he bites down on the fabric. I feel him pulling them off with his teeth and when they reach my knees he uses his hands instead. Now I am completely naked and at his utter will. He picks my legs up and turns me as he places them on the bed.

My head is now resting on the pillows. He picks my arms up and I hear him messing around with something. What is he going to do next? I feel an unfamiliar fabric being wrapped around my wrists and then I hear the familiar sound of metal against metal. I instantly know that he has tied me up to the bed. I test the cuffs but as I pull on them, they tighten ever so slightly around my wrists. I hear him laugh softly. Well this is different.

A memory drifts back to me. _"We're going to have to work on keeping you still."_ I smirk. Oh fifty. As much as I am dying to see his face, I'm also dying to hear his voice. Just another thing he has delayed my satisfaction of. I spoke to him today but I want to hear him talk to me the way he always does when we're in the playroom. I feel the pillows being pulled from underneath me and I'm left hanging from the bed. My arms pulled just high enough that I'm hanging, but not high enough that it's comfortable. I have nothing but my own muscles to support myself. I already know I am going to be sore when this is over.

I feel the weight on the bed shift around my feet and then I feel the familiar pull of rope at my ankles. He ties me tightly to the bed and I don't need to test it. I know I won't be able to move. I feel him move up on the bed and he sits right by my waist. He starts to touch my legs softly, moving in crisscross patterns on my thighs. He moves his fingers up and now he circles my belly button. He keeps dipping in and out, in and out with his thumb and then his fingers brush across my sex ever so slightly.

I squirm in response and I feel the cuffs tighten faintly. In turn, my arms are also pulled up just a tad and, as it wasn't something I was expecting, I gasp. It didn't do that before. I have no time to process this, as his hands find my erect nipples and rub them softly. He squeezes and kneads my breasts and I moan deeply. Oh god this feels so good. I gasp as his lips find my breast and he suckles me tenderly. His hands start making their decent to my sex and it's not long before they find their destination. He runs a finger through my folds and strokes my wet core. I practically convulse under his touch and again the cuffs tighten. He then bites my nipple and I scream out in pleasure.

I feel his hand leave my sex and then I feel the light trace of his finger on my lips. I lick my lips, following his finger, and I can taste my arousal. Wow. Again it feels so wrong but it's so…hot. He bites my nipple once more and it nearly sends me over the edge. I can feel his finger slowly circling my sweet spot and it feels heavenly, but I'm dying for him to be inside me. I feel myself building and I know in a few moments I will lose myself to him.

"Oh Christian!" I scream as I ride out my orgasm.

I feel him rise up from the bed and then he's gone. I try to listen carefully to see where he is or what he might be doing. Suddenly, a glass breaks somewhere in the room. I start to worry and call out to him.

"Christian? Christian where are you? What's going on?

Silence. I fidjet out of nervousness and the cuffs tighten as well as pull my arms higher. Crap. It must be every other interval that they both tighten and pull up.

"Christian, I've had enough. Let me out."

Finally, I sense his body near me. I sigh in relief. I feel him near my ear and he whispers softly I almost don't hear him. "Shh. It's okay." He grabs my chin and his lips meet mine. I inhale his Christian scent and freeze.

No. No no no. This is all wrong. He smells strongly of a cologne I've never smelt before and…musky. Oh. My. God.

"Chri…Christian?" I ask shakily.

His silence is my answer. This is not Christian. I hear more glass breaking and then something that sounds like a chair being broken over something. This happens for a seconds and I try to stay calm. I could call out for help, but this…this…man, he seems violent. I mean he's going mad right here in the room. I decide on my first tactic.

"Please, just let me go. I'll give you anything you want."

He stays silent and then it hits me. Of course he isn't saying anything. He doesn't want me to hear his voice. I can't stand the silence. I start crying and fidgeting again, result in the cuffs getting tighter and tighter.

"Oh god, please! Just let me go!" I scream at him. To hell with staying calm.

I feel his heat before I feel his lips. He tries to invade my mouth but I bite his lip before his tongue has the chance to make an appearance. He cries out I hear the lamp on the nightstand fall over. He starts screaming and screaming and screaming. I have never heard such a blood curling scream. It freaks me out and I really start to panic. I can't help but pull and pull on my restraints and of course it's just getting worse. My sobs have turned into body wrenching sobs, but because I can't really move my belly just flops up and down in a spasmodic way. He starts throwing things again and I hear something smash just above the bed. I feel shards of glass fall on top of me and that's what sends me over the edge.

"Help! Somebody help me please! HELP!"

He's back at my lips and he's using such a force that my lips press into my teeth. I start to scream against him and I can't help but panic. Get off me, you pervert! I can feel his hands on my face and then his teeth bite into my bottom lip. It hurts so much and I cry out in pain. A hot, sticky liquid starts to run down my chin. I'm bleeding? He kissed me and then bit me? And then it hits me.

Oh god, this man touched me! He touched me and I got off on it! I feel so disgusted. I start hyperventilating. Oh Christian! All I want is Christian! I want to be home at Escala with Christian and Gail and Sawyer and Taylor! Oh please, someone come save me. I start to feel dizzy and I'm having trouble breathing. The last thing I remember is that blood curling scream.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. But...here it is! The long awaited Chapter with Christian's POV! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Anastasia? Hello?" I stare at the now dead screen of my newly replaced phone. Fucking piece of shit. I just got this phone not even a few days ago and it's already messing up. Maybe I shouldn't have smashed my phone into the stupid wall.

"Sawyer!" I snap.

"Sir?"

"Get me a replacement phone ASAP. And I want one that fucking works this time."

"If you need to, you can use my phone until we're back in Seattle."

I roll my eyes. I forgot we were on our way to the airport. "That's fine."

He nods and continues driving. Well at least I know Ana's arrived safely. Her meeting isn't for a while now and I should be home before she heads to bed tonight. God I miss her. I would kill to see her right now, bent over my knee with a slightly pink bottom. My lips twist into a smile and my member twitches in response. All in good time, Grey. All in good time.

We get to the airport two hours later. Fucking traffic. We drive around to the private entrance where my jet is waiting along with my staff and some short guy I've never seen. Sawyer gets out to speak with the man who has now approached the car to speak with him. He starts looking aggravated and shouts. Come on Grey, get your ass out of the car and see what the problem is.

"Excuse me, but what the hell is the issue here?"

The rather dumb looking man steps around Sawyer. "I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid you won't be able to take off for at least another two hours. We have quite a bit of traffic on the tarmac." He hesitates before looking up into my eyes. I easily tower over this man. "There was an issue with a previous flight and we have to deal with that before we can clear up the tarmac."

Perfect. Just fucking perfect. I don't even look at the man as I walk by him and into the jet. Well I might as well come and get comfortable. It looks like this is going to be a long evening.

After a three hour wait, not a two hour wait, we can finally take off. I should have that idiot fired. Two hour wait. I reach out and snatch Sawyers phone off of the table. I find Ana's number in his phone and call her. It just rings and rings. Great. I slam the phone back onto the table and head to my chair. Sawyer is napping in his and I just motion to Natalie to strap him in for takeoff. I feel so fucking miserable. I am dying to hear her voice. I hate fighting with her and I just want to go home and make love to that beautiful woman. Who knew vanilla sex could be so…pleasurable? I need to stop. Stop thinking about her right now. It'll just make me miss her more.

I plug my headphones in my ears and let the music take me away.

"Mr. Grey, we've arrived." I feel someone shake me. I must've fallen asleep.

After we've unloaded everything I ask Sawyer for his phone again. I call Ana again but this time it goes straight to voicemail. I dial again and I get the same response. God damnit Anastasia. I try Prescott and her phone just rings and rings. Seriously? What the fuck do I pay that woman for? I call Taylor. Finally, someone who picks up their fucking phone.

"Sir?" I know at once I've just awoken him up.

"Have you heard from Miss Steele or Prescott today?"

He coughs before responding. Must still be sick. "Just before they left for Portland. Why what's happened?" He sounds concerned.

"Ana hasn't answered her phone since I rang her this evening, or well afternoon." I reply remembering the time difference. What time is it here anyway? "I tried to call her now but it went to voicemail. I tried Prescott as well and it just rang and rang."

"I'll call Welch and have him check their phones. I'll track them as well."

"Good. Call me when you have the results."

I turn to Sawyer, who is loading the SUV. "I'm keeping this for now." I wave the phone to where he can see it. He just nods and continues putting things away.

I get into the car and try to relax. Why wouldn't they answer? The phone rings and I sigh.

"Well what do you know?"

"Ana's phone is either off or trashed because there is no signal coming from it anymore. We have no idea where she is. Prescott's phone is showing her being at the Heathman. We have no way of knowing if Miss Steele is with her or not if she doesn't answer."

"I see."

"Sir, it could just be nothing. But we need to know what you want to do."

Yes, it could be nothing. Or it could be something and I need to know what the fuck is going on. "I am driving to Portland now. I have Sawyer with me. You and Ryan meet me there, if you are well enough. Leave Reynolds with Gail. If you get there first, you find her Taylor."

"Of course sir. Where are you?"

"We're just leaving Sea-Tac now. I'll see you there." I hang up and throw the phone on the seat. "Sawyer. Portland. NOW." He nods and floors it.

Oh god Ana what have you gotten into now? Why couldn't she just fucking answer her phone?! My heart starts to accelerate as I imagine all the possibilities of what could have happened to her. Oh god, please let her be okay.

After a three hour drive to Portland, we reach the Heathman. Fucking traffic. I race through the doors with Sawyer at my heels. I can hear Ryan yelling and I see it's at the woman behind the front desk.

"Ryan, what's going on? Where's Taylor?"

"He went to find Prescott. She won't tell me where Miss Steele's room is because I'm not related to her." He growls angrily. The woman behind the counter just stares at him, pensive and firm.

"You will tell me where Anastasia Steele's room is or I will have you fired and I will ruin you." I glare at her, heat radiating off my body. "Where is she?!" I scream and bang my fists on the counter. She looks horrified. She punches the keyboard and hands me a key card.

"Room 612." She says as she shakily hands me the card.

"Ryan, go find Taylor and Prescott. Meet us at room 612." I turn to Sawyer and he nods for me to lead the way. We run to the elevators and I continuously jam the button, willing the doors to open. Just as I'm considering taking the stairs, the doors open and I step inside. We reach her floor and I quickly but carefully, walk to her door. Get ahold of yourself Grey. It could be nothing, absolutely nothing. I reach her door and try the key card but it doesn't work. Useless piece of crap. Sawyer and I both exchange glances and simultaneously, we lift a leg and kick the door open. I immediately notice the petlas on the floor. A smear of red against the perfectly white carpet. That's when I see her clothes. One by one I pick them up starting just a few inches from the door. First a sweater, then a blouse, followed by a skirt. I know just from looking at them that they are Ana's and I stare, dumbfounded when I pick up the last article of clothing. Her panties. I'm standing right in front of the double doors that lead to the bedroom. I reach to open them but hesitate. I glance around the room and notice the empty bottle of champagne on the table, a glass half full and one completely empty with a smear of lipstick on it. Anastasia's lipstick. Sawyer is holding something and I can see the confusion written all over his face. He walks over to me and hands me what appears to be notecards. One by one I read them.

_"Meet me in your room. X"_

_"More surprises await you in the bedroom. But first, how about a glass of champagne? Don't take too long though. X"_

_"Put this on. Get into position and wait for me. X" _

This can't be…she can't…she wouldn't. She loves me. She's marrying me. She's mine. The pain in my chest is overwhelming. No. Anastasia would never cheat on me. But here these cards are, and obviously I see their meaning. But how can this be? She is my fiancé, not my sub and yet she'll sub for someone else? I start to shake, gripping tight onto the cards. I let this woman into my heart and here she has ripped it in two. She doesn't love you Christian. She never loved you. She's with someone else. I feel my anger overtake my grief and I straighten up, quickly composing myself. Well whoever I find behind this door is going to wish they were never born. She. Is. Mine. I nod to Sawyer and he pulls his gun, ready for anything. Guns. Stupid things. I don't think we'll be needing it though. I can handle whatever lies ahead of me. I have control. On the count of three I open the door and nearly collapse at the sight in front of me.

We both just stand there, too stunned to move. The room is completely trashed, save for the bed that my Anastasia is currently tied to. There is glass everywhere and I point to the floor, warning Sawyer. I motion towards the bathroom, and he runs to check it out. I numbly walk over to where she lays and I take everything in. She is bound by all fours, naked, stretched out in a position I know she wouldn't be able to take. Her body is slumped somehow and I'm sure she's been unconscious for quite some time. I lightly graze her stomach and she feels so cold. I quickly begin untying her feet, which have been rubbed raw. It's not the most comfortable rope but it's not impossible to withstand. Looking at the bruises already forming and the rope burns, I can tell she fought them. As much as my heart is breaking, I continue on. There is glass all in her hair and all over her upper abdomen. I try to brush it off and out of her hair but some pieces are so small it's nearly impossible. I start on her wrists and freeze. These are not normal cuffs. I've seen these before. I have never, and now I know, will never, use them. They tighten up when the participant fights them. They've always disgusted me. But I see something else that I have never seen before. It's some kind of device connected to the cuffs chain links. I quickly release her from them and gently lay her down. I'm so distracted by these damn cuffs. I put one on my wrist and tug. It tightens up but that's it. I do it once more and that's when I realize what the device is. It's homemade but I'm sure of it. It's meant to strain the arms further. It's sick and twisted and I throw them in disgust. I turn back to Ana. I see Sawyer has grabbed a robe for her and I gratefully take it from him. No one else needs to be looking at her like this. I start stroking her face and call out to her.

"Ana? Ana sweetheart, please come back to me. Wake up." I plead. Other than being tied up and the repercussions of that she seems fine. I quickly check her pulse and it beats weakly against my finger. Her breathing is a little shallow. "Ana baby, please. Wake up. Please, just wake up."

Still, nothing. I start to panic. Why isn't she waking up? I start shaking her. "Anastasia! Wake up! Please!" I turn to Sawyer for help. I see my pain reflected in his eyes. I have no idea what to do. She needs a doctor. Now. I start to dial 911 when I see Sawyer come over with the container the champagne was chilled in. I stare into it. There's nothing but water in it. I stare up at Sawyer with tears in my eyes.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?!" I scream at him.

In response, he cups some of the water in his hand and then pours it on Ana's face. She screams to life, thrashing in my arms. I remind myself to scold him later about pouring cold water on her naked body. She's screaming bloody murder and beating my chest with her little fists.

"No! Get off of me! Please! Let me go!"

Oh god. She really doesn't want me.

"Ana? Ana, it's me Christian. Baby look at me." I choke.

She continues to scream and fight me. I feel my Dom voice take over.

"Anastasia. Look at me."

She opens her eyes and I see the tears slowly descend on her face. We just sit there staring at one another, grey eyes to soft blue. Then her bottom lip starts to tremble and she breaks out in a waterfall of tears. "Oh Christian! I didn't know! I didn't know. I thought it was you and I didn't know!"

Wait, what? She thought who was me? What the fuck is going on?

"Baby, what happened? Talk to me."

Her sobs have consumed her and she buries her head in my chest. I wrap the robe around her and pull her close to me. Oh god, who did this to her? I may not know much, but I know she didn't want whatever it was. And when I find the fucker that did this to her, I'll kill him with my bare hands.

I rock her back and forth in my arms, and for that one moment, everything is okay. It's just her and I in our own little bubble. I have her. She's safe. And just like that, our bubble is ruined by shouting coming from the living room. I look up at Sawyer standing by the bathroom door and he runs over to the intruding noise. It's not long before his shouts join the original ones. I need to go see what is going on. But I can't just leave her here. "Sawyer!"

He comes running back into the room, his face red and his eyes burning with anger. "What the hell is going on out there?"

"Sir, Taylor is back. He's found Prescott. She was asleep the whole time." He informs me through gritted teeth.

I debate what to do. My priority is Anastasia but I have to deal with Prescott. "Baby?" I coo in her ear. "I need to deal with something. Can you sit here with Sawyer?"

She looks up at me, her face red and her eyes puffy from the tears still escaping. "Please, don't go. Don't leave me." She begs. She buries her head in my chest again. Just then Sawyer steps over and sits on the bed.

"Ana? Hey Ana, it's me, Luke. Look at me blue eyes." He calls out to her softly. I really don't like the way he's looking at her, but I need his help.

Slowly, she shifts to where one eye is peeking out at him. "Luke? You're here too?" She asks, uncomprehending the fact that I had Sawyer with me this whole time.

"Hey there she is. Of course I'm here Ana. Now Christian has to go into the next room to deal with something, but I will come and sit with you. Is that okay?" He asks, tilting his head to the side.

"You come right back? Okay?" She looks up into my eyes.

"Yes sweetheart. I will be right back. I promise. You just sit with Luke. He's missed you." I say, raising an eyebrow.

He picks up on my cue. "Yes, New York sucked without you. Now why don't you come sit with me for a minute?"

Slowly, she pry's herself off of me and I stand up. She climbs into his lap and just stares at me. He starts to stroke her hair gently and her eyes close. The sight alone breaks my heart all over again but I have to deal with this. I walk away and the last thing I hear is her whisper, "Luke…"

I march into the main room and upon setting my eyes on Prescott my anger takes over. "Where the fuck were you? Why didn't you answer the phone when I called? What the hell did I pay you for if you let something like this happen?" I shout, motioning to the other room, which is completely wrecked. Thankfully, you can't see the bed from where we are standing, which means no one knows what actually happened in the room. Unfortunately, neither do I. Only Anastasia knows that and she's not ready to talk yet.

"Sir, Miss Steele told me she didn't need me for the rest of the night so I went to bed. I forgot I had my phone on vibrate for when we were in the restaurant. I…I didn't know this would happen. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She tells me, fear lacing her eyes.

"Damn right this won't happen again. You're fired, effective immediately. Now get the hell out of my face before I do something I WON'T regret later." She gapes at me and then turns on her heels and leaves. I turn to Taylor. "What did she tell you?"

"She said they returned from dinner and Miss Steele stopped at the front desk to ask for messages. She said Miss Steele's phone had died. She received a card and after reading said card, she informed Prescott she didn't need her anymore for the night. Prescott got off on her floor and then left." Taylor informs me.

"I want to talk to whoever was working the front desk today."

"Already being taken care of. I sent Ryan to find out who it was. Sir, if I may ask, what do you know?"

I sigh. "Not much. She has the first message here as well as two more. The other room is trashed completely. I found her…I found her…"

"Sir, it's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"No, it's fine. I found her tied to the bed without any clothes. I released her and woke her up. She screamed for a while and then calmed down. She's sitting with Sawyer now."

"Is she alright?"

"She has rope runs and bruises on her ankles. I know her shoulders and arms are probably sore. There was glass on her chest and in her hair. Other than being shaken up, I think she's okay. She hasn't told me what happened yet. She's just…not ready."

"So she was here with someone else? And they just left her like that?"

"I…I don't know. That's what I thought, but when she woke she screamed 'Get off me. Don't touch me.' Then when she realized it was me she kept saying 'I thought it was you.' Over and over again. That makes me believe…"

"That she was tricked into coming in here. And held against her will." Taylor finishes for me, confirming my thought that I'd been trying to deny. I sigh and Taylor follows in suit. He starts pacing the floor while we wait for Ryan to get back. I pull out my phone and dial the only number I can think to call right now.

She picks up on the third ring. "Hello?" Her voice resonates throughout my mind and upon hearing the somewhat sleepy voice, I physically feel myself relax.

"Mom? I'm sorry it's so late. I need you."

"Oh Christian, it is never too late when it comes to my children. What's wrong?"

"Anastasia…I need your help. I need you, mom. I just can't…I don't know what to do!" I feel myself break down.

"Okay Christian calm down. What's happened? Sweetheart talk to me."

"She wasn't answering her phone and I just had that feeling mom. I just knew something was wrong. We found her here at the hotel and she was unconscious and she won't talk to me about what happened and I just…I don't know what to do! Should I take her to the hospital?"

"Is she awake now? Does she have any injuries?"

"Just some bruises and some rope burn. Maybe a sore body. But she was so cold mom and she didn't wake up right away. But she is now but she won't talk to me. What do I do?"

"Okay Christian listen to me. She needs to keep warm. Her injuries aren't serious enough for a hospital. Why don't you bring her home and I will meet you there? Where are you now?"

"We're in Portland. She had a business meeting here today and came to stay at the Heathman overnight."

"Okay Christian, bring her home. I will be there when you get home. It's going to be okay Christian."

"I was just so scared mom. "

"I know my sweet boy. But it will be okay. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay. Thanks."

I hear her sigh on the phone. "Anything for you Christian. See you soon." And then the line goes dead. I sink into the floor and out my head in my hands.

Get a grip, Grey. Taylor clears his throat and hands me a tissue. I take it and wipe my eyes. I didn't even realize I was crying. God, I'm a mess.

Ryan returns just as I'm standing up. "Sir, I have the woman from the front desk. She says she has been on duty all day."

I walk out into the hallway. Sure enough, the same girl that was there when we arrived is leaning against the wall, fidgeting with her now untucked blouse. "You wanted to see me?"

I pull the notecards out of my pocket. I hold one up. "Who gave this to you?"

"I don't know." She just shrugs.

"A message for Miss Steele." I walk over to her and stare straight into her eyes. "Who the fuck gave you this card?!"

"Uhh…I uh…I don't…"

"Think god damnit!" I shout. God give me something, anything.

"A…a man…I uh…he, he just showed up and asked if I would give Miss Steele in room 612 this note."

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know. He wore a hoodie and I only saw his face for a split second."

I roll my eyes. "How tall was he? What color hoodie? I want any details you can remember. Think woman, for Christ's sake!" I spit out. She has to have noticed something useful.

"Just a grey hoodie, jeans. Not as tall as you. Maybe a few inches shorter? Deep voice." She sighs. "That's all I can remember. I'm sorry." Her head slumps and I see a few tears fall from her voice. I should feel bad but right now I don't fucking care.

"Get out of my face. Go back to your job." I pause. "Thank you." I see her smile slightly and blush. Yeah yeah, I'm taken lady. "Taylor, I want you to call Welch. Pull all the security tapes from today. Go back to this afternoon and start from there. Go over them with a fine toothed comb and find me something useful. I'm going to have sawyer pull the car around and then we are leaving. I'll see you back at Escala." He nods and takes off.

I turn and go back into the room. I stop just outside of the bedroom doors. Anastasia's hushed voice floats to my ears. "I was just so scared Luke. I just…I just wanted it to be over." I can tell by her tone she's on the verge of tears, if she's not already crying. I take this moment and walk on through to my girl.

"Alright Ana, we're going to go home okay?"

I see her eyes light up. "Home?"

I smile at her. "Yes baby. Home." I grab her hand and pull her towards me.

I turn to Sawyer, but he's staring at Ana's belly. What the hell? He lift his finger up and points at her stomach. She looks down and opens the robe enough to see what he's pointing at.

"Oh god. I think I'm going to be sick." Ana runs off to the bathroom and I hear her heave in the toilet.

"Sawyer, clean up the front room the best you can. Gather Ana's things and burn them. Burn everything."

He runs out of the room and I run to Anastasia. She's still vomiting into the toilet and I move her hair out of the way. She does this for a few minutes until she just starts to dry heave. I pour some water into a cup and hand it to her. She takes it gratefully and gulps it down. I pull her up into a standing position. I have her face me instead of the half shattered mirror. I slowly peel the robe off of her and let it fall to the floor. I wet a cloth and bring it to her stomach. She runs her finger over her lip and gasps.

"What? What's wrong?" A few tears fall and she closes her eyes.

"He…he bit me." She runs her fingers over her lip once more. I pull her hand down and inspect it. Oh god, you can still see his teeth marks in her lip. It's bruised and you can tell it bled. Her chin however, is completely clean.

"Oh Christian, he wrote it in my blood. In my blood!" She screams.

"Ana, let's just remove it. It's okay." I plead. I may be enraged but I need to stay calm and in control of the situation.

"No Christian! Look at this!" She turns to the mirror. I see the offending reflected in the broken mirror. We both just stand there, glancing from her stomach and then back at each other. I let her stand there for a few minutes before I've had enough.

"Anastasia, turn around now." I command in my Dom voice. Her eyes get big and slowly she turns and bows her head. I grasp her chin and lift her head to mine. I kiss her, soft and passionately. I don't stop until we're both out of breath. I grab the towel and wet it again. Once by one, I wash away each letter.

M….I….N….E. I throw the red stained rag in the trash and reach for a fresher towel. I wrap it around her and she buries her face into my chest again.

"Christian, can we go home now?"

"Yes. Yes we can."


	10. Chapter 10

I look down at the beautiful girl in my arms. I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. She mumbles in her sleep and curls into my stomach, gripping tightly to my shirt. God, I love her so much. My feelings from before claw at the surface. Keep it together, Grey. I close my eyes and lean my head back. She's here. She's safe. You will get to the bottom of this. Everything's going to be okay. She loves you. She was tricked. She thought it was you. Thought who was me? I look back down at Anastasia. Who did what to her? She starts to cry out in her sleep and I run my hands through her hair. What nightmares is she having? I know all too well how dark and twisted memories will haunt you. Especially in your dreams.

My phone vibrates in the seat next to me and I see it's my mother calling. "Mom."

"Hey baby, where are you?"

"Not far. Maybe another half hour?"

"Okay sweetheart. Well I'm here waiting for you. Your father wanted to come but I made him stay home. How is she?" Her voice is soft and sweet and it warms me.

"She's…I don't know mom. I just don't know." A sob escapes my throat.

"Shh…my sweet boy. It's going to be okay. Just come home and we'll sort everything out. Okay?"

I sigh. "Okay. We won't be long."

"Alright sweetheart. See you soon."

"And mom?"

"Yes Christian?"

"I…I love you."

There is a long pause before she answers. "I love you too Christian. Very much." Her voice quivers slightly, but she quickly recovers. "Goodbye."

I put the phone back in the seat and look back down at the wonder that is Anastasia Steele. What has she done to me? I smile and run my finger over her swollen lip. Her eyebrows furrow and then relax. I chuckle. Well, whatever it is, I will forever be thankful for.

I lay Anastasia in our bed and pull the blanket over her. Mom takes my place beside the bed and tries to wake her. She resists but eventually I see those big blue eyes flutter to life and I see panic written across her face. Before I have a chance, my mother runs her hand down Ana's face and coos softly to her.

"There there. You're home. It's me Grace. I just need to look you over sweetheart. Then you can go back to sleep."

"Christian? Where's Christian?" She shouts as she starts to sit up.

"I'm right here baby. Let her look you over baby. Then you can sleep some more." I coax.

She hesitates, but eventually lays back down. "You'll stay?"

"Yes baby. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to come sit down here at the end of the bed so I'm out of the way. Is that okay?" I point to the foot of the bed.

She nods and looks back at my mother. She is now Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey, not my mother. She flashes a light into Ana's eyes and proceeds to check out her vitals. Smiling, she asks Ana to sit up and she checks her body over. She seems satisfied with what she sees and moves on to Ana's feet. "I just want to look at these bruises on your feet. Is that okay?"

Ana nods and closes her eyes. My mother gasps. "Christian, you didn't tell me she had rope burns." She makes quick work of applying a cream and wrapping Ana's ankles up. "Ana, I just put some ointment on those burns and I'll leave it here for you to apply every night after your bath and again in the morning before you head out. Understand?" She nods and my mom continues. "I'll also leave some bandages for you. Once the burns start healing you won't need to use them anymore. I'll come by in a few days to see how they are coming along. Now, the last thing. I just want to look at your lip. Is that alright?"

Ana lifts her fingers to her now trembling lip and covers it defensively. She shakes her head and my mom sighs. "Ana, I need to look at it. I promise it won't hurt. I'll be quick."

She pokes her head around my mother and looks into my eyes. "Christian?"

"Baby, she needs to look at it. Please. Then you can sleep some more." I plead. She bows her head but nods. I know why she doesn't want anyone to look at it. She doesn't want us to ask her what happened to her and how she got hurt. Besides her ankles and her lip, she's perfectly fine. Physically. I can't imagine the emotional or metal toll this has taken on her.

My mom finishes up and lets Ana roll back over to sleep. She's asleep within minutes and I cover her up with the blanket. I switch the light off and lean over to kiss the top of her head. "Christian." I hear whisper in her sleep. I walk out into the hallway where my mother is waiting and crack the door. I place my finger over my lip and motion to my office. I lead her to the couch and we sit.

"Well?"

"She's fine Christian. Her ankles will heal and so will her lip. It is severely bruised though, and it will take longer to heal. Her cut isn't too deep but I imagine it will open up and bleed from time to time. It's nothing to worry about. Just clean it and hold some gauze on it when that does happen. Just to help absorb the blood. You know you can give her something for the pain, if she complains."

"Okay…"

"Christian, if I may, what happened to her? Why does she have bite marks on her lip?"

"I don't know mom." I pause. God, I just don't know. I have no idea what happened to her and she hasn't wanted to talk about it. My mind counts the many possibilities of what could have happened to her. I run my hands through my hair. "I found her tied up. The room was trashed. Honestly I have no idea what happened. She hasn't said. I don't want to push her into telling me though." I explain, voiding certain details that my mother doesn't need to know.

"Have you talked to Flynn? Maybe he could get her to talk?"

"No. Not yet. I don't want to involve him just yet."

"But Christian, can you imagine what she is going through mentally? She needs to talk to someone."

"And she will, when she is ready!" I snap. I sigh. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I was just trying to help Christian." She takes my hand in hers. "Both of you need to talk to someone. Not just her."

"I'm fine." I lie.

"Bullshit Christian. I can see the anger in your eyes. And the pain is written across your face every time you look at her."

I'm in shock. Is it that obvious? I get up and start pacing around the room. Her eyes follow me and I can feel them burning into the back of my neck.

"Christian? It's okay to be upset. Talk to me."

"What am I supposed to say? My fiancé was foolishly lured into her room under the pretense that it was me waiting for her? That whoever it was, tied her up and did god knows what to her? That she has these burns and this bite on her lip but no other physical damage? So if hurting her wasn't his game then what was? What the fuck did he do to her mom? Why did he do it? If it's because of me…."

"Enough!" She rises and strides over to my side and looks me dead in the eyes. "Don't you dare blame yourself Christian! No one is at fault here." Her gentle hand caresses my face and wipes away a tear I didn't know was forming. Her sweet gesture is my undoing and I collapse into her, a river of tears damping her blouse. I bury my face deep into her shoulder and heave body wrenching sobs. She wraps her arms around me and coos softly in my ear.

We stand like this for what feels like eternity before I pull myself away from her. We walk to the couch together and sit down. She hands me a tissue and I take it gratefully. "I'm sorry mom." I glance guiltily in her eyes. I see my pain reflected in them.

"For what Christian?"

"I was out of line, yelling at you like that."

She holds up her hand to stop me. "Christian, you have yelled at me before and said far worse things. Believe me, this was nothing." She runs her hands through her hair just as I'm about to do the same. She smirks at me. "You are my son in more ways than you will ever know."

I pull her towards me and hug her with everything I have. "I love you so much. You do know that?" I whisper in her ear.

"I know Christian. I know."

"Am I interrupting?" I look up and see Ana has woken up and is standing in the doorway, her eyes red. I sigh. I know she's been crying. I wonder how long she was standing there. "No, not at all."

My mother rises and I follow, striding over to this beautiful girl. She wraps her arms around my waist and I run my hands through her hair. "Christian?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I'm ready to talk now."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry it takes me so long to update. Can you forgive me? Another POV of Christian's. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

"Christian?"

I look down at this blue-eyed beauty and smile. "Yes?"

"Can we go into the bedroom? I'd be more comfortable."

"Of course sweetheart. Whatever you want." I take her hand in mine and lead her back to our bedroom. It's only once we reach the doorway that I remember my mother was in the office as well. Crap. I just left her in there. I immediately turn around to head back but am met with resistance.

"Where are you going?" I can hear the fear in her voice, her blue eyes laced with agony.

"My mom was in the study. I just left her there. I'll be right back. Go ahead and get comfortable. I'll only be a minute." She nods and rush back to my office. Luckily, she's just standing there, looking at a picture off in the corner of the room, on the table by the couch. It's one of the few pictures we all took as a family, where everyone was smiling. I'm young, maybe seven or eight, and I'm holding a giggling baby Mia in my arms. I'm sitting on Grace's lap, her hand running through my hair. My father is holding Elliot, both of them smiling professionally.

"This is one of the first pictures you actually sat still for. And in my lap no less." I laugh. It's true. "Where did you get this Christian?"

"I've had it for a long time. I paid Dad off to give it to me."

"You paid your father for it?"

"Yes…in free dinners at my club."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it seemed someone else liked it very much but like everything else," I tease, "I wanted it for myself."

"I would've given it to you. All you had to do is ask."

"I didn't want you to…" I pause. Get out with it Grey. You've already told her you love her. "I didn't want you to know I wanted it."

"Why not?" She finally turns around and stares at me, her face not comprehending.

"I didn't deserve it."

"Oh Christian, a picture is a picture. It's not a big deal." She waves her hands in the air.

I smirk. "Not the picture. Your love. I didn't deserve it. But I am grateful. That picture," I take it in my hands and rub over my beautiful mother, looking very much the same as she does today. "The way you look at me, how could I ever doubt it?"

"Oh Christian." She wraps her arms tight around my waist and I tense reflexively. "I love you so much, my baby boy. How could I not?" She buries her head deep into my chest and I concentrate on breathing, in and out, in and out. I need to do this. For her. It is a little easier thanks to my Ana. ANA!

"Mom, Ana…" I trail off.

"Oh of course! Go. It's fine." She pulls away and I sigh. One step at a time Grey.

"Will you wait for me?"

"You sure?"

"Yes, please don't go. Just stay."

She nods her head and goes back, picture in hand, to the couch. She smiles back at me and shoos me away.

When I return to the bedroom Ana's curled up in a ball under the covers. I lean against the doorframe and clear my throat, alerting her to my presence. She sits fidgets for a while before finally sitting up. She smiles weakly at me and moves her hair out of her face. God she's so beautiful. I want nothing more than to bury myself inside her right now. But maybe after this talk, she won't want me anymore. We'll find out soon enough. I sit at the edge of the bed and wait patiently. She'll start when she's ready.

After a few moments she straightens up and sighs. "I guess I'll start from the beginning. Wherever that is." She chuckles to herself. "My phone died at dinner. We used it a lot during my meeting. When we were done, I stopped to see if I had any messages at the front desk, assuming that if you called me and I didn't answer that you would call my hotel. They just handed me one little notecard. I got so excited thinking you were there. I sent Prescott back to her room cause I didn't want her to disturb us." She pauses and sighs, deep and long.

"Anyways, back in the hotel room, there were all these petals on the floor and the champagne. I saw the other note card and my excitement just intensified. I couldn't wait to see you. Well I went into the bedroom and you weren't there. I was so disappointed. I wanted nothing more than to see you and wrap my arms around you." She looks up at me and then turns her head to the window.

"That's when I saw the last card. It said to get into position and put this on." She laughs to herself. "I was so mad. I remember thinking 'Of course. The one thing I want is the one thing he's going to deny me.' Well I did as I was told and it's not too long after that, I think, that you, er, he walked in."

I run my hands through my hair. Here it comes. The moment of truth. I can feel the tension radiating off my body. I try hard to stay calm and not move. I don't need to make her more nervous then she already is.

"Oh Christian. I was so sure. I really thought it was you. I didn't know. I just didn't know." I see a tear trickle down her soft, pale face and she wipes it away. I know this is going to be the hardest part for her. I can see her trying to keep it together just as I am right now. "How could it not be you? Who else knows about that? I was just so sure." More tears fall and I move to comfort her. "Don't. I need to get this out. Just…let me do this Christian." I stand up instead and move over to the window, staring out into the night.

"He tied me up. I was excited and frustrated because I wanted to touch you so badly and you'd already taken away my sight. He started…touching me. First, just my legs and belly. But then his hands are on my breasts and it's not long before his mouth…before he…" I look at her reflection in the window and her eyes are close, tears running down her face. She takes a deep breath before she continues. "Before he ran his hand down to my sex and started to stroke me. Then he bit my nipple and continued to play with me before he bit my nipple again. That's when I…when I…"

I don't need her to finish to know what happened. She had an orgasm at the hands of another man. A man she thought was me. I turn around and the look on her face screams guilt. She bursts into tears and starts shouting.

"I thought it was you. I really did. I'm so sorry Christian. I'm just so sorry." She buries her head in her hands and continues to cry. I grab some tissues before sitting down on the bed next to her. I lift her head up and wipe away a few tears with the tissue. I give her the rest and cradle her head in my hands. I press my lips to her forehead and I feel her relax slightly.

"Anastasia, none of this is your fault. Now calm down and finish. It's alright. I'm not mad at you."

It takes her a moment to gather herself before she picks up where she left off. "So I started calling out to you and that's when he moved away from me. I couldn't hear him at all but then I heard some glass smash. I freaked and started calling you again. All of a sudden he was right there in my ear and he said 'Shh. It's okay.' He kissed me and that's when I realized it wasn't you. I could tell by his smell that it wasn't you. It was all…wrong. I called you one more time and when he didn't answer that's when I knew for sure. That's when he started going crazy. I could her more glass breaking and I think a chair being broken. He came back over to kiss me and I bit him. He started screaming. Oh god the screaming!" She pauses to wipe her nose and takes a few deep breaths. "I can still hear him screaming."

Well that explains the trashed room. I sit there, staring at her, her eyes downcast, not making any eye contact with me whatsoever. I am still trying to process everything when she speaks up.

"Anyways, I started screaming for help and after a while he came back to kiss me, but then he bit me. I was shocked when I felt my blood running down my chin." Her fingers start to stroke her lip and then she sighs. "That's all I remember. I passed out after that." She seems relaxed now that it's out there.

I get up and start pacing around the room. She seems calm now but I know she's trying to hide her true feelings. I can barely contain myself. Before I know it my hand makes contact with the wall and I pound it over and over and over again, beating my feelings out of me and into the wall. When I can't feel my hand anymore I switch to the other one, starting a new hole directly next to the other one. I stop when I feel hands on my back. "Christian, stop. Christian." I turn around and am met by my savior time and time again.

"Mom?"

"Christian, you're scaring her. Enough." I peek around her frame and see Ana has collapsed on the bed in a ball once again, her hands over her ears. Oh god, what have I done? Immediately I run to her and pull her into my arms. I rock her back and forth until she stops crying.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's alright." I coo in her ear. Her head jerks up.

"No Christian, this is all my fault. All my fault. How could I? What's wrong with me? I'm so sorry."

"Ana, none of this is your fault. It's my fault. I should've been there to protect you. I should've left Sawyer with you. I was just too stupid and jealous. I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "No Christian, don't take the blame for this."

"Ana, if I had left Sawyer with you, he wouldn't have just let you go up to the room by yourself. He would've checked it out and known to call me and check if it was really me sending you those things. It's all my fault."

"If I may interject, Christian, you're bleeding. I need to clean you up. Ana, why don't you run and get me a wet towel please."

At first we don't move but then I feel her pull away and head to the bathroom. I turn to my mother. "Christian," she warns but it's too late. I start crying and I can't control myself. Ana returns with the towel and I try to compose myself. Before I have a chance to say anything, my mom does it for me.

"Ana, why don't you go take a bath? Let me get Christian cleaned up." I look up at her through my tear-stained eyes and see her nod without saying a word. I wait until I hear the door click shut before I speak up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing until I had done it."

She shakes her head. "It's alright. You were always such a violent teenager. I heard the screaming and shouting and then the banging. I knew…"

"That I'd done something." I finish for her.

"No. I knew something was wrong, not who did what. I just came to see if you guys were okay and when I walked in, you were punching the wall and Ana was crying on the bed in a ball."

"I'm sorry." I repeat.

"Christian, it's okay. Your reaction is completely normal. It's okay to get upset and angry. But I do think an appointment with Flynn will do you some good." She smiles at me and I attempt to smile back.

We sit like this for a while, her addressing my hands and me just watching her work. For this one moment everything is okay. Until we hear a banging in the bathroom and then Ana comes stomping into the bedroom, a look of complete anger written across her face.

"You know what Christian? You are completely right! This is all your fault!" She walks over and slaps me. Hard. She storms out of the bedroom, leaving me standing there completely stunned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my pretties! We're back to Ana's POV for this one. I hope you all liked Christian's POV though. Thanks for all the reviews. You guys crack me up trying to figure things out. I just love it. :) Sorry I haven't replied to reviews in a while but I barely even have time to write. But I appreciate each and every single one of your reviews and I hope they keep coming. I feel bad for not posting soonner so here's a chapter I just finished for you guys. Enough ranting, on with the story!**

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror. My ghastly reflection greets me. I pull a robe over myself, covering my body. I should take a bath like Grace suggested. Maybe I'll feel better after that. I start the water then wait for the tub to fill. I sit on the edge, thinking. I think about Christian's face when he saw me curled up on the bed, hands over my ears. I just freaked. I couldn't help it. But Grace was right. I was afraid of him. He was mad at me. I know it's all my fault and even though he keeps trying to take the blame I won't let him.

He says he shouldn't have taken Sawyer away from me. He said he was just jealous. Like I didn't know that. But no, he's wrong. What could Sawyer have done? Would it change anything? _Yes_, my subconscious sneers. _He would've made sure it was safe, just like Christian said_. No, it wouldn't change anything, I argue. Then I stop and something inside me snaps. I stand up and stop the water. I walk over to the mirror once more and let my robe fall open. I look myself up and down and feel my blood boil. I look down at my ankles, the rope burn standing out against my pale skin.

He's right. Sawyer would've done something. Sawyer cares about me. He's the brother I never had. He wouldn't let anything happen to me. Instead I got stuck with Prescott, someone I didn't even like and who obviously didn't like me. Why would she honestly care about what happens me? She didn't. I dismissed her and instead of doing her job and checking everything out, she just walked away.

I have to go. I can't contain my anger. I tie my robe up, closing off my body from the outside world. The gym. That's where I need to be. I need to hit something. Something catches my eye and I look down. A hand mirror is sitting on the counter, the gleam from the overhead lights hitting it just right. I see my lip reflected back to me, bruised and swollen. I knock the offending image away from me, shattering the mirror into a million little pieces. I swing the bathroom door open and my eyes find his.

"You know what Christian? You are completely right! This is all your fault!" I scream at him, my anger biting bitterly inside me. Before I know it, I've slapped him. The sound of skin making contact with skin ringing in my ears. I rush out of the room before he or Grace have a chance to react. I look around the hallway, suddenly unsure of myself. Where was I going? Right the gym. I head for the stairs. God my hand stings. I glance down at it and it's red. Well who has the twitchy palm now? I laugh at my twisted joke.

"What's so funny?"

I stop halfway down the stairs. Luke has this weird smile on his face. Sort of like he's smiling because he wants to but he's unsure as to whether this is a good time to smile. It makes me want to laugh even harder. "I just slapped my fiancé across the face in front of his mother." I blurt out. He just stands there. His smile is gone and his brow is furrowed. "I just slapped my fiancé across the face in front of his mother." I say again.

I don't know why, but I just start crying. I can't go back upstairs to Christian. As much as I want to be in his arms, I just can't face him. Not now. Instead, I break into a run, straight into Sawyer's arms. "Oh Luke, what the hell is wrong with me?" I bury my head in his chest I feel his arms tighten around me.

"Ana, it's alright. Don't cry." I feel his hands running through my hair and it's comforting. He leads me away, into the library. He shuts the door behind us and takes me over to the big chairs. I sit down as he hands me a tissue. "Alright, I don't know what's honestly going on here, and it's okay if you don't want to tell me, I understand. But I'm here if you want to talk." He sighs and sits down in the chair opposite mine, leaning back.

"I was mad. That's all. I had finished telling him what happened and he started punching the walls. It scared the crap out of me. Then Grace came and I went to take a bath. I just started thinking about what he said, how he blamed himself. He said he shouldn't have taken you to New York with him, that he should've left you here with me. I don't know. I just snapped. I broke a mirror in the bathroom and then I came out screaming at him. I told him it was his fault and then I slapped him." I stop and glance at Sawyer, his mouth hanging open slightly. "I'm horrible aren't I?"

"No Ana. Anger is a normal reaction. But it's no one's fault." He states.

"I know that!" I shout. "I know it's no one's fault. It's not Christian's fault."

"And it's not yours either. Don't blame yourself."

"I know it's not my fault either but…" I pause.

"But?"

"It's just easier to blame myself." I stare down at my hands entwined in one another.

He sighs and leans forward. "It's easier to blame whoever the hell it was that did whatever he did to you, Ana. Why don't we focus on him instead?" His voice is so soft and there isn't a hint of harshness to it. It's nice.

"How can you be so calm? Everyone else is…is…going bat shit crazy, for lack of a better term. I know Christian is frustrated, with everything. Taylor probably already contacted Welch and they're probably busy trying to figure things out, looking at tapes and the room I was in. I can hear Gail in the kitchen. Cooking at," I glance at the clock hanging on the wall. "At 4 in the morning? You tell me she's not going out of her mind with worry. Grace hasn't left since she got here, and I saw the look on her face when she came in the room, finding me on the bed in a ball, Christian punching the wall. She was confused, but more than that, she was terrified with what she saw."

"He punched the wall?" Sawyer gasps. I chuckle.

"Yeah, I said that earlier." I raise an eyebrow and he just shrugs. "Yes Sawyer, Mr. I am in control and collected couldn't handle everything and so he started punching the wall. When Grace got there I closed my eyes until it was over. He was bleeding. I"

"It scared you." It's a statement, not a question.

"Yes." My reply is low, almost a whisper.

"Did you think…did you think he would hurt you?" His question hangs in the air for a long time before I reply.

Do I think Christian would hurt me? "No. He would never hurt me." Intentionally. Physically. No. Never. Not Christian. Sawyer sighs in relief. "I just freaked, that's all. He," I pause hoping he knows what HE I am referring to. "He tore the room apart. I was so scared. He was breaking glass and then furniture. I kept waiting for him to come after me next. Christian's fist hitting the wall sounded just like that."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. I start shaking my leg, but the warmth from Luke's hand stops me. I open my eyes and look into his eyes. They have a calming effect. "Relax Ana. I won't let him get you again. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I believe you." I reply, resting my hand on his. How could I be so close to him? He's not like the brother I never had, he is my brother. Luke Sawyer is my brother, where by blood or not. He lifts his other hand and tucks a stray hair away from my face.

"Ana, I need to talk to you." His face is serious.

"Am I interrupting something?"

We both freeze and then I look up at Grace. When did she get here? How long has she been standing there? "Not at all. Luke and I were just talking." I smile at Luke and he half smiles back. He gets up and Grace takes his place in the chair.

"May I?" She asks. I nod my head. It's not that I don't want to talk to her but she's already sat down. How am I going to say no?

"Ana, I'll be out here if you need me." Luke states from the doorway. I look his way and smile up at him.

"Alright Luke. Thanks."

"Anything for you Ana." I watch as he exits the room, shutting the door behind him.

I turn back to my soon to be Mother-In-Law and smile.

"Is there something you want Grace?" I ask as politely as possible.

She opens her mouth to speak but all I hear is Luke's voice.

_"Ana, I need to talk to you."_

What would he need to talk to me about?

* * *

**Well hopefully you guys have found the clarity that you so desperately needed. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my pretties! Short Chapter here! But I think you will love it all the same. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Grace smiles at me from her chair. She runs a hand through her hair and I'm reminded of a certain someone else with that same gesture. I begin to wonder why it is that Grace is here and not Christian talking to me when I snap back to the present.

"Ana? Are you listening to me?" She tilts her head to the side and waves a hand in my face.

I shake my head. "I'm sorry Grace. I'm just a little distracted that's all."

She nods and sighs. "I can imagine. Listen about earlier, in the bedroom…" she trails off and looks everywhere but in my eyes. Great. She can't even look at me. I feel the tension in the room building and I start breathing heavily. I really don't want to have this conversation with her.

"Look Grace, I'm just….emotional. I was angry and I just acted before I thought."

"I understand that you're angry Ana, but you know it's not Christian's fault. It's no one's fault. There was no need to slap him. He's very upset." She sighs again and I take the opportunity to interrupt.

"He's upset? HE'S UPSET?" I feel my voice raise a few notches. "I'm upset! How he feels right now, doesn't even come close to how I feel! I know it's not his fault Grace! I'm not stupid! But there was some truth to his words. I know Sawyer would've done things differently than Prescott and I know if he hadn't taken Sawyer then maybe, just maybe things would be different!" I get up and start pacing around the room, my anger building in my throat. "My mind is rationalizing everything but I can't help how I feel! So if I get mad and yell at my fiancé, then I'm going to get mad and yell at my fiancé!"

Grace remains silent, sitting in the chair, regarding me intently. I want to stop but the words keep coming. "You know, ever since I met Christian, my world has turned upside down and things have happened that I would never have expected! How do we know this wasn't another one of those things?!" I implore. I stand there, panting with rage and wait for her response. Slowly, she rises from her chair and pushes her hair out of her face.

"Ana, I know that a lot has happened and it's hard for you to take it all in but that doesn't mean you can just slap Christian because you feel like it. You should go and talk to him. Apologize to him."

"Stop right there. Apologize? For slapping him? Let me tell you something Grace, he may not have deserved to be slapped and especially not for the reasons I stated but I am NOT sorry. I will not apologize for something I am not sorry for." I shout at her. I watch as her mouth drops open and for once I have rendered the amazing and all-knowing Grace speechless. My subconscious sneers in approval. _Yes, sticking up for yourself._ "You can stop trying to make me feel bad about my actions because it's not working." Her silence rebounds all around the room and I stare at her wide-eyed face. "Now, I would appreciated it if you would just leave me alone. I have nothing more to say to you."

I watch as she silently nods and heads for the door. She turns around when she reaches the doorway and pauses. Her mouth opens and I think she's going to say something but then she just turns and shuts the door. I run to the closed door, and lock it, not wanting anymore agonizing visitors at the moment. I rest my head against the cool door and I hear a muffled sound. I press my ear to the door and listen carefully. Sobs. Grace's sobs. She's crying. Oh god. I didn't want to upset her. I just didn't want to hear her tell me all those things. I'm about to open the door and apologize for upsetting her when I hear her heels click clack away. I stand with my ear pressed against the door long after she walks away. I slowly slide down to the floor and put my head in my hands. What the hell is going on with me?

I only have a moment to reflect when someone bangs on the door behind me. "Anastasia Rose Steele!" Christian shouts. "Open this door right now or so help me god I will break it down!"

Christ, can't I catch a break?


	14. Chapter 14

Keep it together Steele. Just breathe. Christian is still banging on the door when I open it. His face is bright red, his hair erratic and messy. His face shows the anger but his eyes look confused. We stand there, not speaking, just staring at one another. Finally, I move out of the entrance of the door and let him in. He stalks past me without uttering a word, and goes to stand in the middle of the room. I close the door behind me, not wanting the staff to hear what I know is going to be an explosive argument. My eyes meet his and I take a step forward, trying not to feel like the intimated little girl I was when we first met.

"Anastasia, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you know that my mother just left here in tears because of something you said? Care to share with me what that was exactly?" He tilts his head to the side, a mocking gesture.

"Christian, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset her. I just didn't want her to sit here and tell me what I should do." I stare down at my knotted hands. I really don't know what else to say. The anger I felt before is gone and in its place, guilt.

"What you should do? What are you talking about? My mother came here to talk to you. She wouldn't let me go after you, afraid I would upset you more than you already are. And what happens? I hear shouting and when I get down here, my mother is in tears insisting she leave. She said you didn't want her here anymore and that she should go. She wouldn't tell me what you said that got her so riled up so please, just tell me what the hell you said to her." He's practically begging me but his voice is cold.

"She told me to apologize to you. And I said no, I refused to apologize for something I wasn't sorry for. I just got angry and I wasn't thinking about what I said. I told her to stop trying to make me feel guilty about what I had done. That's when I asked her to leave. I'm sorry Christian. I didn't mean to upset her. I just didn't want to hear what she had to say."

"You were completely rude and disrespectful. You will call her and apologize before tomorrow night. Do I make myself clear?"

"Tomorrow night?" I ask.

"Yes, tomorrow night, or today, depending on how you look at it. Before she came in here, she invited us to a family dinner in Bellevue. She said that you should be with the people who care most about you and that she thought it would do you good. What good will it do when you two sit there not speaking because of what you did?"

"Oh." My mouth hangs open. I feel horrible. How could I do that to Grace? This woman is like a second mother to me and I just threw her to the curb? "Christian, I'll call her right now. I feel awful."

"Yeah well you should! Christ Ana, I know this is hard on you and you've had a rough night but that's no excuse." He shakes his head and sighs. Oh fifty. I'll make this right. I have to. "Ana, I'll be in my office. I have work to do." He walks past me and opens the door. I turn on my heel.

"Christian, I'm sorry for what I said. It's not your fault."

Again he sighs. "It's fine Ana. I deserved that slap for a number of reasons. I just…" He pauses. "I'll be in my office, alright?"

I nod my head and he walks out the door. What the hell is wrong with me?

In the kitchen, Gail is busy making pancakes. It looks like she's made enough to feed all of Seattle. Sawyer is sitting on a barstool reading a book. I can't see the title but he looks like he's really into it.

"Oh Ana, how are you?" Gail asks as she flips a pancake.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm just going to pour me a glass of OJ."

"Okay, well help yourself to some pancakes. There's plenty here." She smiles at me and I laugh.

"I can see that." She blushes and then goes back to cooking. I sit down at the bar with my juice and make myself a plate. God it smells delicious. I look at the time. Almost 5 in the morning. Well I'm glad it's a new day. I ask Luke if he's eaten and he shakes his head, not bothering to look up from the book. I twist my head to the side and read the title. Hamlet. Huh. Who would think my security detail/big brother reads Shakespeare?

"Shakespeare at 5 a.m. Luke?"

He laughs and earmarks the book. He slides it away and makes a plate himself. "I read whatever, whenever. So yes, Shakespeare at 5 a.m. Ana." He smiles at me as he stuffs a forkful a pancake in his mouth. I laugh and dig into my meal.

We both clear our plates but Luke goes for seconds. I'm stuffed. Gail has finally stopped cooking and is making herself a little plate to eat. There are stacks upon stacks of pancakes in the kitchen. I'm staring at all the pancakes when Gail sighs. "I cook when I'm nervous. Sorry." I shake my head.

"One, don't ever be sorry for cooking. Your cooking is the best I have ever had. And two, why are you nervous?"

"Because…" She trails off and I nod my head. Because of what happened to me. "Jason is still out doing god knows what. I worry."

"He should be on his way. Last time I talked to him, he had the security tapes from the hotel and was headed this way. He'll be home soon." Luke interjects. Gail relaxes a little and I can't help but smile at Luke. He's so caring and thoughtful. He knows just what to say sometimes.

"Well the sooner he's home the better." Gail jokes.

We all sit there talking about nothing in particular for a while. It's nice. Before I know it an hour has gone by and Taylor still isn't home. I start making a plate for Christian. He hasn't come out of his study and I know he hasn't eaten. I take the plate and a cup of coffee with me as I walk towards the study. I knock on the door and when he doesn't answer I let myself in. He's on the phone, speaking softly so I can't hear what he's saying. I go towards his desk and set the plate and cup down. He eyes me and then the pancakes. Yes Christian, I have poisoned your pancakes. Dig in. I stand there staring at him and he finally hangs up the phone.

"I just wanted to make sure you had something to eat. I didn't know if you already had any coffee so I brought you some." He just sits there, eyeing me intently. When he doesn't say anything I turn to leave. I make it to the door before I feel his hands on me and then he has me pinned against the door.

"You have no idea how badly I want to take you over my knee right now." He whispers in my ear. His nips at my neck and I moan. His hands are at my breasts, kneading and pulling. Suddenly he jerks me around so that I'm facing him and his kisses me roughly, passionately. His tongue invades my mouth and his hands are in my hair. He pulls my head back and his lips brush my neck. I start squirming beneath him, wanting more when his hands start to descend, finding my waist. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. I can feel his erection, his need for me, pressing into me. He continues to kiss my neck and I moan loudly. His hand makes quick work of finding my sweet spot and he begins teasing me. I moan again, even louder this time and his hand stills. He moves it away and then his finger is at my lip.

"Shh."

Oh god. My breath catches in my throat and I start moaning but not in pleasure.

"Ana, shh."

I can't do this. I close my eyes and try to relax but I can't. I can't help but remember. Even when I open my eyes and see that this is Christian and not somebody else but I can't calm down. I try to forget it but I can't.

"Christian stop."

"Ana baby, I need you. It's okay. We just can't be too loud. Shh."

"Christian please stop. I can't do this. Stop."

"Shh baby. Relax. It's okay."

Oh god I think I'm going to be sick. I push against him and look into his eyes, pleading with his to let me go. All at once his hands release me and I fall to the floor. I crawl to the nearest trashcan and heave.

"Christ Ana, what's wrong?" I feel his hands on me and he pulls my hair out of my face.

I continue to heave until there's nothing left and even then I can't stop. My face is wet from both the vomit and the tears. I finally push the trashcan away and curl up into a ball, sobbing. Christian is stroking my back, trying to soothe me but all I want to do is ask him to stop. But I can't. How do I tell him I don't want him to touch me right now? As if sensing this he stops and just sits next to me, humming softly.

I don't know how long we sit here. A few minutes? An hour? I pull myself up and shove my hair out of my face. Christian is sitting there, staring at me impassively. He looks…lost. I reach for a tissue and blow my nose. He hands me another one and I wipe my face. I throw the tissues away and turn back to him. He opens his mouth but no words come out.

"Christian, I'm sorry." He doesn't say anything, he just nods. I start playing with my hands, not knowing where to go from here.

"Ana, what just happened?"

"Honestly, I don't know. One minute you were kissing me and then…" I don't know what to say. "Christian, I just freaked. It was you and then it wasn't and I couldn't calm down."

"Why did you…" he trails off and nods in the direction of the trashcan.

"I don't know. I just wanted you stop and then I needed to puke. It just happened."

"It's alright baby. It's going to be okay." His hand reaches out to mine and I flinch. I try to hide it but it's too late. He gasps and pulls away. "You don't…" he stammers. "You don't want me to touch you?"

No! I do, don't I? "I don't…I don't know. I just feel…" I shrug. I don't know how I feel. I was perfectly fine earlier and now? "Christian, I'm sorry. I couldn't help but remember and then…I'm sorry."

He shakes his head. "Don't. Don't apologize. It's fine."

"It's not fine!" I shout. He sighs and stands up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make a call and get rid of this." He picks up the trashcan. "Why don't you go get cleaned up? I'll come find you when I'm done."

"Okay." I get up and look down at my shirt. It's completely wrecked. Christian grabs his cell phone off the desk and walks towards the door. "Christian wait!"

He turns around and stares at me with those big grey eyes. "I love you, Christian." He smiles at me.

"I love you too, Anastasia." I watch him as he walks out the door, leaving me in the study. I walk over to his desk and sit in his chair. I just need to sit, just for a moment.

I look around his desk. He has a few pictures but mostly work stuff. There's one of all three Grey children. One of him and his parents. And one of me and him. His arms are wrapped around me and I'm laughing. He looks happy. We look happy. Will we ever get back to that? I collapse on his desk, putting my face in my arms. I silently cry, but not for long. Christian will be done soon and I need to clean up. I lift my head and see I accidently hit his mouse. The screensaver is gone and his computer screen is open to an email. Curiosity getting the better of me, I tentatively read it. It's from Welch.

_Sir, I have all the information you asked for on Jack Hyde. _

Hyde? HYDE?! Why does Christian want information on Hyde? What the hell is going on? Is he behind it all? Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick again.


	15. Chapter 15

_Give him the benefit of the doubt Ana, my subconscious warns. _I make my way out of the office and head for the bedroom. I quickly change out of my pjs, deciding on light blue sweater and some jeans. I look at myself in the mirror. I look fine, save my bruised lip and the rope burn. I shake my head. I need a clear head for what's about to happen and I don't need my thoughts to be clouded by anything other than my goal. I have to find out what's going on and how Hyde is involved in all this.

I make my way through the apartment, searching for Christian. I find him in the TV room, the last place I expected him to be. All the lights are off and he's just sitting there in the dark all alone. I clear my throat and he looks up. His eyes meet mine and his whole body relaxes slightly. Who else would he be expecting? I walk over and sit next to him. His hand reaches over for mine and he lightly grazes my knuckles with his thumb. I sigh and lean my head on his shoulder. I feel fine now and his touch no longer bothers me.

"I made a phone call." He announces. "To Flynn. He'll be here soon."

I pick my head up and stare at him. "You called Flynn? What for?"

"For you, Ana." He clears his throat. "I was so…scared earlier. Like you said, you were fine and then you just snapped. How am I supposed to be intimate with you if you respond like that every time?"

"I don't know." And it's the truth. I really don't know.

"Well I called Flynn and he thinks it would be good if you two talked. He said he'd be right over." He sighs and my heart breaks. Oh fifty. "I just don't know how to handle the situation. You need help. We need help." I nod my head because I know he is right. How fucked up am I going to be now? I'll be a fucked up shade of my own. I decide to change the subject.

"Christian, I need to ask you something. But I need you to be honest with me." I take both his hands in mine and gaze into his eyes.

"What is it?"

I sigh. Here goes nothing. "What does Jack Hyde have to do with any of this?" I close my eyes and wait for his response. No doubt he will be furious with me for look at his things. When I open them back up, his face is not angry. He is not shouting. He doesn't even look mad.

"Preliminary reasons. How did you know about that?"

"I saw it on your computer." He just nods. He doesn't ask why I was on his computer. He doesn't do anything. He just sits there. "What do you mean by preliminary reasons?"

"I mean he isn't exactly a friend of ours so I had him checked out. You know, trying to eliminate suspects."

"And?"

"And nothing. He hasn't been home for days apparently. He disappeared not long after he was canned. No one's seen him."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's not good but it's not bad. It's not good that he's just gone but with his demeanor with you doesn't exactly rule him out. Ana, don't worry. I'll find out who did this to you and believe me they will pay." Now I can see the anger in his eyes. I can't help but smile. This man would move heaven and earth for me. I reach out and brush a stray hair from his face. God, he's so gorgeous.

Suddenly there's a lot of commotion outside and Christian and I both look at each other in wonder. He shrugs his shoulders and stands, pulling me up with him. We walk hand in hand out to the main room. I find Taylor and a very happy Gail in a tight embrace. There is no doubt in my mind that those two are in love. I see Sawyer standing off to the side, staring at a paper intently. His face is stern, his brow furrowed. He motions to Christian and seeing this, Christian begins to walk towards him, still dragging me with him.

"Sir this is the best image we could get from the tapes. Taylor saved the videos to this flash drive. Shall we go look?" He hands one of the papers to Christian and sure enough, there is a very blurry photo of a man in a hoodie. Taylor finally comes over and smiles weakly at me, giving everyone else a head nod. He looks exhausted.

"Sir, if it's all the same to you, I have given every piece of information I have attained to Sawyer."

Christian nods. "Yes of course. Go rest for a little while. You've earned it."

Taylor nods once more to everyone else, and smiles again at me.

"Miss Steele."

"Taylor." I nod my head and watch as he scampers off to his part of the apartment.

"Ana?" I turn my head and smile up at Christian.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go in and talk with Sawyer about these tapes. Would you like to come?"

What? He never involves me in things like these. Especially when it comes to my own safety. I nod my head and we walk to his study. I don't know whether to be happy about this or not. I have no idea what's on the tapes and I'm not sure I want to find out.

Christian plugs the USB into his computer and opens up the videos. Before he plays them, he makes a phone call and puts the phone on speaker.

"Welch."

"I'm about to look at the tapes now. Do you have it?"

I look at Christian not understanding. Suddenly, a second cursor on the computer begins to move and makes quick work of copying the videos. I hear Welch clear his throat. "Alright so we'll watch the tapes from start to finish, starting right after Miss Steele and Prescott leave for the meeting."

Christian nods. "Alright, don't forget Miss Steele is here with me." He turns to face me. "Ana, if you see anything, or rather anyone, familiar make note of the time stamp and we'll review it. Okay?" Again I just nod my head.

We sit there watching the tapes and it doesn't take long before we watch a different one, this time from the camera in the hallway of my room. I watch as a man enters my room with a box full of roses and I can barely see the champagne bottle poking it's head out. He's in there for almost an hour before he leaves the room. Where he goes next surprises me. He simply walks across the hall and into the next room. He stays there until I return and then not long after, he emerges from the room. He already has the mask on and the gloves. Was he wearing gloves when he first came? I make a mental note to bring it up.

We watch as time passes and then he's racing out of the room. He reenters the opposite room and I expect him to leave soon but he doesn't. I watch in horror as the time passes and finally Christian and Sawyer kick the door down. It's not long before I'm carried out, covered by the robe, thank god. It's been at least two hours past the time they found me and he still hasn't reemerged. I glance at Christian and his face is distraught. His hands are curled around the back of his chair, the knuckles white. I hadn't realized he was still standing. I stare in disbelief at the computer screen. Finally, hours after all the security is done investigating my room, he pops back up on the camera. He just walks out with a little suitcase and leaves like he's done nothing wrong. Where did he get that suitcase?

The tapes go black and everyone stands there in silence. I continue to stare at the blank computer screen. He was there. He was there the whole time. He probably watched from the peephole as they carried me away. I look from my fiancé to my body guard in disbelief. The look on their faces tells me they knew what they would see. Sawyer looks apologetic but Christian is furious. His eyes are laced with anger, but I'm still in shock. Welches voice booms through the speaker and catches me off guard.

"Ana, now's the time to say something. Is there anything you saw?"

"Oh I saw a lot alright." I can't help but snort. "Okay so I can already tell you I don't recognize him. I'm guessing none of you guys do either or I wouldn't be here. There are a few things that caught my eye. I'm not sure if it's anything too important."

"Let us be the judge of that." Sawyer counters.

I take a deep breath. "Okay so when he comes back out with the mask on, he's wearing gloves. But before when he had the box, was he wearing any gloves? Another thing is that in the end, when he finally left, he had a suitcase. Where did he get the suitcase from? The only thing I can come up with is that he was there way before I got there." I sit back in my chair. Christian smiles at me and I relax.

"We searched the room and there are prints everywhere but I've ran it through the system. No match. You're right. He isn't wearing any gloves at first. And we've gone back hours, even days of the security tapes and he never shows up before you get there. How that suitcase got there is beyond us. The hotel manager says that room wasn't checked out to anyone." Welch informs me.

"So basically, we have nothing?" Christian sighs.

"I'm sorry sir. I'll keep digging but that's all we've got."

Silence resonates throughout the room. I think back to what Christian said earlier. Checking out Hyde was a preliminary check. Other that suspicions, we have nothing. Not one drop of evidence leading to the culprit. It's like finding a needle in a haystack. I don't know why but I expected more. I expected to have something, anything, that would lead us to the suspect.

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. Flynn emerges from the door way and smiles warmly at me. "Ana, good to see you. Am I interrupting?"

"No not at all. Why don't we go somewhere else where we can talk?" I look to Christian and he nods. Honestly, I just want out of this room.

I take John to the library and sit in the big plush chairs I've come to love. I grab the tissue box and set on the table next to me. I watch a sly smile plays across his lips. "Expecting this session to be a tear jerker?"

"I just want to be prepared. Have it handy just in case."

"Alright well I guess we'll get started. Now I know only what Christian has told me over the phone. I understand you have been through something traumatic and it has affected the way you respond to him. He also mentioned an altercation with his mother."

"Okay so what's your question?" I don't see where he is going with this.

"What happened to you Ana? I don't need specific details, just a general consensus." He takes out a pad and a pen from his bag. "I know you have never been to therapy before and I understand if you're a bit nervous. Just start whenever you're ready." He leans back in his chair and waits.

I take another deep breath and close my eyes. "I was…he…someone…I don't know what word to use. Sorry."

"Well who do you think it was, a man or a woman?"

"Man. Definitely a man."

"How do you know?"

I open my eyes. "His voice."

"So he spoke to you? What did he say?"

"He whispered in my ear. It was too deep to be a woman's voice." He nods and scribbles something on the pad. "Anyway, he made me believe it was Christian. He left me these notes and he asked me to get into position." I feel face grow hot. I know Flynn knows what I mean but still it's awkward to talk about it. "Of course I obliged. I was so excited thinking Christian was back from New York."

"When did you realize it wasn't Christian?" John interjects.

"When he leaned in to kiss me, I um, inhaled his scent. It wasn't Christians. He smells like body wash, clean linen, and something else I can't put my finger on. This was a musky, very strong cologne scent. I just knew."

Again he scribbles on his pad. "So Ana, what happened?"

"He did things to me. Sexually."

"Did he rape you?" My mouth hangs open. I'm shocked by how blunt his question is.

"No! God no! He never…entered me. He just…" I don't know what to say.

"Did he give you sexual gratification?" He tilts his head to the side and I freeze.

I bow my head. "Yes."

"How does that make you feel?"

"How does it make me feel to know that I got off at the hands of another man? Disgusted."

"With whom?"

"With him." I sigh. "With myself. How could I not know it wasn't Christian John?" Tears fill my eyes and spill over. I grab a tissue. I knew I would need them. "I should've known the second he touched me that it wasn't Christian."

"Ana, it's perfectly normal to get sexual gratification from more than one man. Women date different men all the time and each one can bring her sexual gratification. Do you think maybe you feel this way because Christian is your first?"

Of course he would know I was a virgin when I met Christian. He tells Flynn everything. I nod my head, too ashamed to look up. "Ana, do not let this man make you feel ashamed of yourself. You're simply human. We were built to respond a certain way to particular stimuli." He explains. _That's just a nice way of saying of course other men can make you hot and bothered, my subconscious sneers. _"What happened to you is classified as sexual assault. I understand why you reacted the way you did to Grace. You are angry and you lashed out. It's okay. But you can't let that anger rule your life. What happened to you is horrible but you can't let it rule your life."

"How do I deal with being intimate with Christian?" It's the one question I have to have an answer to.

He laughs. "Well, let's think about it. What brought on the episode? What made you react the way you did?"

"He put his finger to my mouth and said shh."

"Who did?"

"He did. And then Christian did. It just brought it all back home John."

"But before all that you were able to engage in the activity without it bothering you?"

I nod my head. "Yes, I was perfectly fine."

"I think, and this is my professional opinion, you two need to take baby steps. Don't just rush back into it. Take your time. Talk about it. By "it" I mean what happened to you. Try expressing what Christian wants to do to you and vice versa. Let each other know ahead of time what exactly is going to happen. Don't let there be any surprises. If you find something that spurs an episode then avoid it. Maybe not forever but you can build up to overcoming your obstacles. It's just going to take time."

I know Flynn is right. I know it's going to take time. I just hope we can get back to what we had before. "John, is it okay if I start coming in on my own?"

"I expected you to. It will be good for you. And I think you both can benefit from a couples session every now and then. Not every week, but say maybe once a month? Just to check in and see how everything is going as a whole?"

"I think that sounds great. This really helped John. Thank you." And I mean it. I really do feel better now.

"Of course Ana. The road to recovery can be long and drawn out but you'll see therapy will help." He smiles and rises. "I think I will be going now. I just have one last thing to say. I want you to start writing down how you feel. It can be just a word like angry or happy, or a paragraph on why you feel that way. Just jot it down. We will discuss it when I see you next week."

"So any feeling?"

"Any feeling, anytime. Happy, sad, angry, ashamed, etc. I want you to start to recognize how you feel and why you feel that way. You'll see."

I shrug my shoulders but agree to try it. I trust Flynn and I know he's the best at what he does. I walk Flynn out and head back to the library. I don't know what Christian is up to but I have a phone call to make.

I dial the number and wait. She answers on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Grace? It's Ana."


	16. Chapter 16

**Drumroll please! It's an early update! Yay! Did you guys really think I would leave you hanging for that long? This ones a bit of a filler but I promise it's got a great sendoff! ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

The silence is astounding. I wait for her reply that never comes. "Grace?"

"Ana, I really can't talk right now." Her voice quivers ever so slightly.

"This will only take a moment. I just want to apologize…"

"Look Ana really, I have to go." She cuts me off.

"Grace please. I'm sorry. Just let me make it right." I plead. Next thing I know the line goes dead. She hung up on me. She actually hung up on me. What the hell? I throw the phone in the chair and go in search of Christian. I find him in his office, looking over the tapes with Sawyer again.

"Your mother just hung up on me Christian." I announce. He just stares up at me, his grey eyes filled with confusion. "I called to apologize and she tried to get rid of me before finally hanging up on me." I cross my hands over my chest. I don't know what good this will do telling him but I want him to know I tried to make it right.

"I don't know what to say baby. Give her some time. She'll come around. Maybe you can talk to her tonight." He suggests.

"Give her some time? Christian you're the one that told me to call her in the first place. But she doesn't want to talk to me." I pout.

He sighs and pushes his chair away from the desk. He gracefully rises and comes to stand in front of me, taking my face in his hands. "It will be fine. You'll see." He kisses my forehead and then wraps his arms around me tightly. I poke my head around his arm and find Sawyer looking anywhere but at Christian and I. "Why don't you go lie down or something? I'll be done here shortly and then we'll have the whole day to ourselves. That sound good?" I nod my head and he smiles. Oh if looks could kill.

I hastily make my way to the bedroom. A nap does sound good right about now. I set my alarm to go off in a few hours. I crawl under the fine sheets and curl up around Christian's pillow. He's right. Everything will be fine. Right?

"Ana. Baby we have to be at my parent's in two hours. I let you sleep all day but you have to get up now." I jolt up in the bed. I was asleep all day?

"Christian, what time is it?" I rub the sleep out of my eyes and look around the room. I can see the sun setting outside.

"Almost 6."

"Why didn't you wake me before?" I jump out of bed but his arms catch me and his lips find mine. His tongue invades my mouth and entangles with mine. God he tastes good.

"I wanted you to sleep. You need rest." He mutters through each kiss.

I pull myself away and head for the closet. I'm deciding on whether to wear the black of blue jeans when a big pair of arms pull me at my waist and I feel his erection prodding my backside. He trails kisses down my neck, nipping and sucking along the way. I let out a small moan and he twitches behind me. "Christian…" I breathe.

"Yes baby, tell me what you want." He whispers in my ear.

"I want to get dressed without you distracting me." Instantly his arms leave me and he moves away. I turn around and see he's completely naked. It takes all the willpower I have not jump his bones right there in the closet. "We have to leave soon and…" I trail off. I remember what Flynn told me. We need to talk things out first. I start to explain but he walks out before I have the chance. I want to go after him but I don't have time. I need to get ready. I decide on the black jeans and my red sweater. It's not cold outside but it will help hide the marks on my body. I don't know what Christian has told the family about what happened but I'm sure they know something's happened. I try not to think about it. I sit down in front of the mirror and get to work on my make-up.

It's a quiet ride out to Bellevue. Christian holds my hand the whole way there but says nothing. Taylor and Sawyer are in the front seat and not one of them has said a word since we got in the car. I think I'm going to go crazy from the silence when Christian clears his throat.

"Ana, what did Flynn say?" Here it comes.

"We'll talk about that later, Christian."

"I just want to know." He sounds sad but I can't look at him. For some reason I feel like he's looking at me with those puppy dog eyes and I know I'll cry if I look at him.

"He said I need to see him once a week and that it might be good for us to go to couples counseling about once a month." It's the truth. Just not the whole truth. But he accepts the information and lets the subject matter drop.

We pull in the driveway and suddenly I'm extremely nervous. I see Grace and Carrick emerge from the house. Carrick has a big grin on his face and Grace is smiling too, but it seems off. I look over at Christian and he nods to Taylor and Sawyer. They get out of the car and stand by our doors. Christian turns to me and sighs. "Ana, I haven't told anyone what happened. I thought that should be your call to make. Only my mom knows. You don't have to tell anyone what happened if you don't want to. But I would like to know now what your decision is." I look from his face to the men outside. I was nervous about seeing Grace and now he tells me I have to decide what to do.

"What would you do?" He runs his hands through his hair.

"I would tell them but not in full detail. They are family and I think they could be very supportive for you."

"Then that's what we'll do." He knocks on the window and we're let out. We walk hand in hand towards his parents. Grace's eyes meet mine and I can see the pain I inflicted upon her. She kisses Christian on the cheek and rather brashly hugs me. Carrick simply pats Christian on the back and gives me a one-armed hug, leading me inside.

"They're here!" I hear Mia squeal. Mia Grey comes running at me full force followed by Kate and Elliot, and lastly Ethan. We all exchange hugs, Kate lingering the most.

"What's going on Steele?" She asks as she air kisses my cheek.

"You'll find out. Just be patient." Thankfully she backs off.

We get through dinner without too much tension in the air. Grace sat at the opposite end of the table and barely spoke to me at all. Christian tried to engage her but she just nodded her head and smiled. Honestly, she wasn't at all like herself. She was distant from everyone, not just me. It was like the ghost of Grace sitting at the table.

Christian gathers everyone in the living room. Thankfully, I'm not placed front and center for everyone to see, rather he takes center stage and lets me sit off to the side. Once everyone settles down he begins.

"I know you all are wondering what is going and why we're here. As some of you know, Ana went to Portland for a business meeting yesterday." Was it really just yesterday? It feels like it happened so long ago. "Unfortunately, things never go as planned and when she returned from her meeting, she was sexually assaulted." Well that's getting right to the point. I watch as everyone's faces transform. Mia is in tears. Elliot and Ethan look angry. Kate looks like she's in shock. Carrick is somber but something tells me he knew a little something. My eyes find Graces and my heart breaks at the sight. She's crying silent tears and staring me dead in the eyes. I can't hold her gaze for long because she suddenly bolts out of the room. Christian seems unaffected by this and continues.

"As of right now, we have no leads. But we will find out who did this and make them pay. I understand that some of you may have questions but please direct them at me. We just ask that you be here and support both Ana and myself in this time of crisis." The CEO steps down from his podium and before he can say anything I bolt out of the room. I have to find Grace.

I follow the sounds of tears down the hallway and find her weeping in her bedroom. She sitting on the bed, her head in her hands. I knock to alert her to my presence. She turns around and waves me forward. I shut the door behind me, grabbing the tissues and I head towards her. She pats the spot next to her and I sit down.

"Grace I…" She picks her hand up to stop me.

"I'm the one who needs to apologize. I shouldn't have hung up on you. Of course I accept your apology but you were right. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I was just trying to help." She sighs and she wipes away a few tears before beginning. "I'm sorry I walked out back there. It was rude of me but I couldn't sit there any longer. You see Ana, we have a lot in common and you don't even know it."

I stare at her not comprehending. What does she mean we have a lot in common? "Grace, I'm afraid I don't understand."

She nods her head and sighs again. "I know, but you will. Ana, what I'm about to tell you can never leave this room. It is between you and me. Do you understand?" I nod my head, not wanting to interrupt her. She stands up and walks over to the window, staring out into the night.

"You see Ana, when I was not much younger than you, I was sexually assaulted. But it didn't stop there." She turns to me and I shake my head not believing my ears. "Ana, I am a rape victim."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my pretties! I have a few things to say. One: Thanks for all of my new followers, as well as those who favorited this story. It means so much to me to know each and every one of you enjoy reading this story. I know I drop a lot of surprises on you guys, but the best is yet to come, so stick around!**

**Also to the guest who wrote that touching review about her own experience with sexual assault: I know you wrote as a guest for privacy but I think it is really amazing that you came on here and shared your story with us. I read your review over and over and over again. I just want you to know that you touched me and have made me look at this whole scenario in a different light, so to speak. Thank you for giving us insight into something so personal for you. As for Grace, we will delve into the past a little in this chapter but she is still far from "recovery" so to speak, as you'll see in this chapter. Again, thank you for sharing and I hope you continue to review, either as a guest or the real you. Love, Ivy K.**

**Anyways...back to the story! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I cannot believe what I'm hearing. I have so many questions but I don't want to overwhelm her. Thankfully she doesn't give me a chance to utter a word. "Ana I know this is probably a big shock to you. Very few people know about this. Just my parents, the authorities, Carrick, you and myself. My kids don't know anything. I prefer to keep it that way."

"Grace I would never say anything to a single soul. I promise." I put my hand in hers and she squeezes it in response.

"You must have a million questions but let me explain first and we'll go from there." She grabs a fistful of tissue and places them in her lap. "I was a junior in college. Gosh it was so long ago and yet it still feels like it happened yesterday. I was studying late at the library for my midterm. I had a few friends with me but they left early. I was completely alone. I still think about that night. All the "what if's" float around in my head and I drive myself crazy." She laughs, a small sympathetic laugh. "Well like I said it was late and I was walking by myself to the parking lot. I made it to my car when he came up from behind. I can still feel his hands in my hair, pushing my face to the window. I screamed for help but what good would it do? There was no one around to hear me." She reaches for a tissue and dabs it at her eyes, already pooling with tears.

"He didn't say anything until he turned me around. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who it was. My professor, the one I was studying the midterm for. He was probably in his late forties then. He called me a tease. Said I walked into class everyday wearing my short skirts and low cropped tops, practically begging him to fuck me. His words not mine, mind you." She smiles to herself but continues.

"At first I didn't fight. I knew there was no overpowering this man. He easily towered over me. He did things, things that still haunt my dreams, but he never took his…his…" She starts to get choked up and I know she's close to the climax of the story. "I thought it was over. He'd pulled away and I really thought he was going to leave. That's when he pulled out a condom. Slowly he started to lower his pants until he was completely naked from the waist down. He grabbed me and ordered me to undress. When I refused he slapped me. He ripped my clothes off until I was completely naked. I already had bruises and a few bite marks but he just laughed and called me a hot piece of ass. He pushed me to the ground and that's when I knew. I knew he wasn't going to walk away and I was about to be raped. That's when I started fighting. I clawed and punched and kicked and screamed. But it didn't do any good." Her whole body trembles and I move closer to wrap my arms around her. She lets out a piercing wail and I glance at the door to make sure it really is locked. After a few minutes, she cries herself out and straightens up.

"I must've passed out from the shock of it all. I woke up in the parking lot a few hours later. It was still dark. He was gone, but there were these kids shaking me. One of them was shouting into his phone and the other was screaming in my face, trying to keep me awake I presume. I guess I passed out again because the next time I woke up I was in the hospital. I was so confused. My parents were there and my dad went to get the doctor. My mother was a wreck." She sighs. I grab a few tissues myself, tears spilling over my eyes as well.

"The doctor came and asked me a few questions, said the police needed to know what happened to me. Then he sat down and said there was something he needed to discuss with me." She gets up and walks back over to the window. I can see her reflection and she looks so sad. My heart is breaking for her. I just want to hug her and hold her until everything is better. "That was the moment I learned the true damage of what my professor had done. When those kids found me, I was in a pool of my own blood. When I arrived at the hospital I went into cardiac arrest. They couldn't stop the bleeding, which was coming from my uterus. They had to make a decision and that decision was to give me a hysterectomy. They cut my uterus out of me, preventing me the privilege to ever have children."

Oh. My. God. That's why she had to adopt? My hand comes to rest defensively over my abdomen. I know there's nothing in there now but I hope one day there will be. I can't imagine having the gift of childbirth being taken away from me. "He asked me if I remembered anything that happened to me. Of course I remember. How could I not? But I didn't think it would be that bad. Sitting in that room, my parents worried sick and this doctor staring me down, I just panicked. I cried and cried and screamed. I didn't want to talk to anyone. It was like that for a few days. They'd ask me if I wanted to talk about and I'd just break down and cry. It was a bad time for me. All I could think about was the baby I would never have. I blamed the doctors but deep down I knew it wasn't their fault. So one day, I was just sitting in my bed, my mom asleep in the chair beside me, when I snapped. I had to let them know who had done this to me. So I woke her up and related the story to her. She called the doctor, who called the police and they took my statement. I had the works done on me and fortunately he left the condom at the scene so they were able to get his DNA. Once I pointed them in his direction it was a done deal. I was in the hospital for a few weeks. When I returned to school, I dropped his class and started a new one. The school waved the W I would get for withdrawing from his class and even offered to pay for my classes the following semester. I told them I didn't want their money. I just wanted him to pay. Unfortunately, when the cops went to his house to arrest him, they found him lying in his own pool of blood. He'd shot himself."

"Everyone kept telling me it was over and that justice was served. You know what I say to that Anastasia?" Grace bangs her fist against the window seal. Standing up, she kicks the chair away from her and her eyes meet mine. Those soft, calming eyes are now a sea of cold, menacing anger. "Fuck that. That stupid bastard took the easy way out and he should've paid for what he did to me!" She collapses on the bed sobs. I reach over and gently stroke her back, not knowing what to say.

"Ana, I acted the way I did because what happened to you, it just brought it all home. And the way you and Christian were so open about it, I just wished it was that easy for me. I never imagined standing in front of my family and admitting what happened to me. I had trouble just admitting it to my parents. And you?" She sighs. "You are a brave woman."

"I am not brave. I just know that I have the most supportive family in the world and I can trust them with my darkest secrets. I love them and they love me. That's all that matters."

"I know you're right. Carrick was so supportive when I told him. He was the only man I'd been with that I told. It's funny actually. He said will you marry me and my reply was I don't have a uterus. Of course that's not the story we tell everyone else." She laughs at her little joke and I relax. "Ana, can you ever forgive me?"

"Grace it's okay. I understand. You don't need to apologize."

"Right. Ana, I just want you to know that I am always here if you need me. Don't lay awake at night thinking about the "what if's." It will tear you up inside." She smiles and strokes my face with a finger. "I love my children dearly. They are my greatest treasure. But I will never stop wondering about what could've been. To feel my baby inside me growing, kicking and moving around. I'll never know though." She sighs.

"Well we better get cleaned up. They will start to wonder what we're doing in here." She heads to the bedroom to touch up her makeup but I just wipe mine completely off.

I can't believe what she's just told me. I feel like a train has run me over, turned around, and hit me again. I never would've thought Grace was a rape victim. Never. I start to giggle remembering her use of curse words and she runs out of the bathroom.

"What's so funny?"

I burst out laughing. "You said fuck. And bastard."

"Oh Ana." She swats me with a towel but starts to laugh along with me. This is good. Laughing is good. Laughing is better than crying. "C'mon, we better get back out there before they send a search party for us."

Christian is sipping on a glass of wine and everyone else is playing a card game. When he sees me standing in the shadow of the hallway he comes over to greet me. "Ms. Steele, that sure was a long time you were gone."

"I know."

His lips brush my temple and his big arms wrap around me. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Christian. What did they say after I left?"

"Just the basic who, what, when, where, why, and how. No biggie. I was vague but I answered everyone's questions. Except Kate. She stayed quiet. Didn't ask one single question."

"That's because the Kavanagh Inquisition doesn't take secondhand information. She wants the exclusive interview with yours truly." I glance around the room for Kate. She sitting next to Elliot, her hand placed territorially on his thigh. She sees me and smiles. Thankfully she stays put and I'm spared for another few minutes. I know she wants to talk to me but I really just want to enjoy the company of the family. I quickly get out my phone and text her.

***Maybe we can go out sometime this week and talk?***

I watch as her phone rings and when she sees who it's from she glances my way, a twisted smile playing on her lips. I watch her read it and reply, and then it's my turn to be stared at while I respond.

***How about we go out Thursday? You decide where you want to go and I'll be there.***

I feel a tap on my shoulder and find Christian still standing in front of me, his head bent so he can see who I'm texting. "May I help you, Mr. Grey?" I bat my eyelashes flirtatiously at him.

"Why are you texting Kate when she's right there?"

"It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand."

"When were you going to tell me you were going out Thursday?"

I roll my eyes at him. "I just found out. Like not even three seconds ago."

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" He snickers.

"Yes I did and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it right now. And I was going to ask you about Thursday night when we got home." I kiss his cheek and walk away, not giving him a chance to respond. I plop down in front next to Kate and we burst into a fit of giggles. I glance over at Christian and he looks so lost.

Oh fifty. Never a dull moment with you.


	18. Chapter 18

After a nice family game night and some drinks, it's time to go home. Grace insists we stay the night but I suspect my night isn't over. There are still some things Christian and I need to talk about and we need to do it now and not later. I walk over to Christian, who's nodding on and off on the couch.

"Christian, baby, it's time to go." I watch as his big grey eyes fly open and he eyes me warily.

"How long was asleep for?" he questions me, sitting up and stretching.

I chuckle. "Not long, a few minutes at most. But everyone's leaving." I reach out and move a lock of hair out of his face. "Come on." I put my hand in his and pull him up. He stands there for a second, dazed. I wonder how tired he really is. He more than a few drinks but I didn't think it would have this effect on him.

We make it to the door, catching up with Kate and Elliot. Elliot walks over and gives me a tight bear hug. "Well little sis, I'll see you later."

"I'm not your sister yet Elliot." I tease him. He winks in response and we both burst out in laughter.

"Ana get with me tomorrow on Thursday night, okay?" Kate envelops me in gentle hug. "And call me if you need anything, Steele." She whispers in my ear. I simply nod and move along the line to Carrick and Grace. Carrick is still slightly formal with the one armed hug. My eyes find Grace and I can't help but rush over to her.

"Ana, you know I will always be here. Anytime, any day." She smiles and hugs me close to her chest.

"And I you Grace. If you ever want to talk again, I'll be here. You're not alone." Tears prick my eyes and I notice it's not just me. We both hastily wipe our tears away and laugh it off.

I get Christian in the SUV and it's not long before he's asleep. His head rests in my lap and he looks so young. His arm wraps around me protectively and he reminds me a little boy. My lost, sweet little boy. My fifty. Always. I bend over and kiss him softly, careful not to wake him. I hear him mumble in his sleep and it's so cute I can't help but kiss him again.

"You and me. Anastasia." He mumbles.

"Yes Christian, it's just you and me." I run my hands through his hair, soothing him. He calms and remains that way for the rest of the drive.

Back at the apartment, Christian is still groggy but he was able to get from the car to the bed by himself. I head to the bedroom after having a quick chat with Gail and Sawyer. I open the bedroom door to find Christian passed out on the bed, one leg hanging off the end. I can't help myself. I run out of the room to his office and get the camera. I snap a few pictures and then put the camera in my nightstand. I'll have to put the pictures on my iPad before Christian sees them.

I start undressing him, one article of clothing at a time. I start at his feet and work my way up. I reach his shirt, straddling him, when his eyes pop open and he smiles. I look down at this beautiful man of mine and return the smile. I pull his tie off and start unbuttoning his shirt. He helps me pull it away and then I'm just sitting there, his erection pressing into backside. His hands come up to my breasts and he fondles me before pulling my shirt over my head. He unclasps my bra and then his mouth finds a nipple, sucking hard. I gasp out in pleasure and claw at his backside. Suddenly I become rigid and start to pull away.

"Christian, wait." I try pushing him off but he just snickers and pulls me closer. "No Christian I mean it stop." I can feel the memory building in the back of my mind but I will not let it control me. I just need to talk to Christian like Flynn said. "Christian…" I plead to no avail. I can feel the lump building in my throat and the word flies out of my mouth before I have a moment to think.

"Red! Red! Red! Red!" His reaction is immediate. He pulls away and pushes me off of him, getting up off the bed.

"Ana, I'm sorry. I didn't…I mean I just…" He starts to ramble.

"No Christian it's okay. I just needed you to stop. I didn't mean to safe word, it just happened." I mean it. I didn't want to use the safe word. Hell, we're not even in the playroom. "Christian, we need to talk."

He comes to sit on the edge of the bed. "Alright…"

"Flynn said we need to take baby steps. We can't just jump right into it." I explain.

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"Talk."

"About?" he runs his hand through his hair. Okay here it goes.

"Everything. What we want to do, what we plan to do. No surprises. I know it sounds calculated but I can't have you do something and I spaz out. We have to talk about what he did. Flynn said we should avoid doing those things if they trigger an episode. He said we have to talk it out, figure out what gets what kind of response. We can't just jump into it." I bite my lip, try to gauge his reaction.

He looks so confused but he just shakes his head. "Okay so what triggered the last episode?"

"When you uh, put your finger to my mouth. When you said shh. He did that." I knot my hands together.

I can see the anger flare up in his eyes. "Okay, no whispering. And I won't say that anymore. Anything else?"

"I don't know. After that, everything bothered me."

I can see him process this. "And tonight?"

"Tonight?" I ask. "Well just when you started sucking on my breast."

It feels like forever before he finally speaks. "Ana, why don't we go to sleep. I need time to think."

No! "Christian, it's okay. We can talk about this. Please, just try."

"Ana I said I need to think. We can talk tomorrow." He gets up and retrieves some pajama bottoms from the drawer, quite obviously dismissing me. Before I know it, I grab a picture frame off the bedside table and throw it in his direction. It crashes above his head. He whips around, a look of both anger and wonder written across his face. "What the hell Anastasia?!"

I don't answer him. I just run into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. He pounds on the door a few times before giving up. Thankfully he doesn't go get the key to the door. I curl up in a ball on the cold floor. I watch as the lights in the bedroom go off and I just know he's going to go to sleep without me. I don't care. I wanted to talk and he completely blows me off. Whatever. I make a mental note to call Flynn and schedule that appointment. Flynn. I need to write down this emotion. Hell all the emotions I've felt over the day. I make a note to do that as well. I grab a towel hanging on the rack and make a pillow. I snuggle up and dream of the sounds of glass shattering into a million little pieces.


	19. Chapter 19

I quietly open the bathroom door, and walk over to my side of the bed. Christian is out like a light. The sheets are a mess. I have no doubt in my mind that he's been tossing and turning since he fell asleep. I crawl into the cool sheets, careful not to wake him. My anger is completely gone. I don't even remember why I got so angry. It just happened. Like with Grace. I pick up my cell phone and make a draft email. I jot down my feelings, from the moment he touched me till now. I don't know what good this is going to do but I trust Flynn. I plug the charger in and lie down next to sleeping beauty. He turns in the bed, facing me. I can't help but run a hand over his fine face, his skin a little scratchy because he hasn't shaved. I run my hand through the hair falling over his face. He looks so relaxed, so calm. I don't know what got into him earlier but I'm going to find out. Even if that means I have to take him to Flynn with me to find out.

I suppress a smile when he starts moaning in his sleep. It sends a jolt straight to my sex. Suddenly, I have an idea. I pull the sheet away, exposing his bare chest and waist. I run a tentative hand over his perfectly sculptured body, taking in every ounce of perfect beauty. I reach down further south and graze over his groin. I watch as his member twitches beneath my touch and his hips buck in response. I do this a few times, adding a squeeze every now and then. Slowly, his erection is tugging on the fabric of his bottoms. I carefully pull down the waist and he springs free. I take him in my hand and pump him slowly. He starts moaning again and his breathing is erratic. I feel a rush of excitement run through me. Even in his sleep he's responsive to my touch. I stifle a giggle. I pick up my tempo, eager by my newfound ability. He starts twitching beneath me and then he comes right in my hand. I watch as his eyes fly open. He looks from me to his now limp member. Oh shit. What if he's angry? Thankfully, a smile crosses his face.

"I thought it was a dream." He struggles to even his breaths and his head goes slack. "Did you just do what I think you did?"

I can't help it. I start to laugh and he joins me. He pulls me to him, kissing me passionately. "Did Sir like it?"

"Oh Ana, you have no idea. If I had known it was real, I would've rather had been awake. What made you do that?" His eyes burn into mine. I decide on the truth.

"Because I wanted to. You didn't want me after I asked you to talk. So I took matters into my own hands."

"Ana I will never stop wanting you. I love you. I just…I needed time to think."

"About what?"

"Well you were asking me to talk about what happened to you in reference of what we do in the bedroom. That's pretty heavy." He scolds.

"Like you've never put me through anything 'heavy' Christian." I make quotations marks in the air. He grabs my hands by my wrists. I gasp and start to fight back when he kisses the tops of my hands.

"I'm sorry. I should've handled that better than I did. Please forgive me?" He has those puppy dog eyes and my heart just melts.

"Oh Christian." I throw myself on top of him. His mouth finds mine and I drink him in. I can feel him growing beneath me, but this time I don't want this to stop. I don't want another episode. "Christian…"I start.

He pulls his mouth from mine, both of us gasping for air. "Sorry. We'll talk about it."

"No Christian. Make love to me. Just make love to me." I look deep in his eyes and I see the worry. "It's okay. Just make love to me." I climb off of him, moving to lie next to him instead. He stands and removes his pants, before reaching in the nightstand for something.

I start to panic when I see the baby oil. My eyes dart from him to the bottle. Seeing this he rushes to my side. "No, that's not what this is for. I want to massage you first. I want you completely relaxed." Relief rushes through me. I don't think I could've handled the other thing just yet. "Turn over baby. I'll do your back first."

I strip and then flip over, leaving my hands at my sides. I feel him pour some oil on my back. He starts on my back alone, spreading the warm liquid all over every inch of me. He moves to my arms, stroking them. This feels so good and I can't help but moan as he works my back. I hear him squirt more oil and then his hands are on my bottom. He starts just rubbing the oil in before he starts to knead me like dough. He starts to run his hands down my legs and his thumb trails the inside of my thigh. When he reaches my apex, he strokes me softly but he quickly moves away. He seems satisfied with his work, because he flips me over and pours more oil on my front.

Again he starts in one spot and then moves outward. First my stomach, and then my breasts. He takes his time, rolling my nipples between his fingers. Instantly they harden and he smiles with satisfaction. Suddenly, he dips his head down and licks one of my nipples. His mouth closes around it and then he's sucking away. I groan in pleasure, and I can feel myself growing damp between my legs. Just as suddenly as he starts he stops. He moves down to my legs, focusing on my thighs the most. He glides his hands up and down, and I feel like jelly. It all just feels so good. Every now and again his fingers brush my sex and I'm so desperate for him to touch me, I open my legs the next time his hands starts to move upward.

"Are you ready for me baby?" I nod in response and his fingers move to my folds. He pets me slowly, not rushing. His other hand reaches up and pinches my nipples. God it feels so good. I'm so sensitive right now and I really just want him inside me. I want to get it over with. I know I can take it.

"Christian, please." I beg for mercy.

"Baby steps Anastasia. Baby steps." I whimper as he uses my own words against me.

Finally he plunges a finger inside me, stroking my wet core. He adds another after a minute and I can feel myself building. God I want this so badly. Suddenly he removes his fingers and replaces them with his tongue. He glides up and down my sex, before coming to suck on my sweet spot. I practically convulse under his touch. He pulls away and sighs. "Not yet baby. Are you ready for me?" he teases. I want to scream yes but I just moan, deep and long. He moves up the bed, his erection jutting away from his perfectly sculpted body. He kisses me softly, sweetly and I sigh into his mouth.

"Ana, I'm going to make love to you now. You've done very well. Are you okay?"

"Yes Christian. Please." If he drags this out any longer I will pass out from the lack of satisfaction.

"Alright baby. Just remember, it's just you and me, okay?"

I nod and he thrusts into me. I scream out in both pleasure and pain. I was not expecting that. He picks up a slow, steady rhythm, kissing my neck as he thrusts in and out of me. It feels so good and then suddenly it doesn't.

Oh no. Not now. No, it's just Christian. No one else. I open my eyes and look up at him. He must see the change in my eyes because he slows down and starts to calm me.

"Ana, it's just me. Just you and me baby. It's okay. I'm here. Baby…" he pleads with me but it's not helping. Suddenly he sits back and pulls me to him at the same time. He holds me close. Stroking my hair, all the while he still sits comfortably inside me. "Anastasia, I love you so much. You mean the world to me." His words are my undoing. I push the episode away and instead begin to cry.

"I'm sorry Christian. I'm so sorry." I sob into his chest.

"No baby, it's okay." I feel him start to pull out and I snap my head up.

"No Christian, don't. It's okay."

"It's not okay, you're crying."

"But it's passed. The episode has passed." I hastily wipe away my tears and look him dead in the eyes. "We're not finished."

He hesitates but only for a moment and then he lays me back on the bed. He thrust hard into me and it's only a few moments before I come all around him, my orgasm ripping through me. He follows in suit, screaming my name as his orgasms crashes over him.

He collapses on top of me and we both lie there, not speaking for what feels like forever. Eventually, he flips us over to where I'm on top. I can feel myself getting drowsy. "Christian?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

He laughs a throaty laugh. "Alright well we'll just agree to disagree then. Now, sleep."

"Yes Sir." I joke.

I wake with a start, painfully aware of the empty space in the bed. I grab my phone off the table and check the time. It's nearly one in the afternoon. I've slept the whole morning. I roll out of bed and head for the kitchen.

The kitchen is just as empty as the bedroom. I call out but no one answers. There's an eerie silence that spreads over the apartment and I self-consciously run my hands over my arms. I bite my lip nervously and gasp out in pain. Stupid bruise. I hesitate outside the hallway to the staff quarters but I make myself pass through the threshold. I'm relieved when I find Gail cleaning away in their own kitchen.

"Ana you're up." She picks herself up off the floor and smiles at me. "I'll make you some lunch if you like."

"Thanks Gail, but I'm okay for now." Food really is the last thing on my mind.

"Christian asked me to make sure you eat something today."

"Of course he did. Where is he?"

She shakes her head and sighs. "He and Taylor left about three hours ago. They left in a hurry. I thought it had something to do with work but with the look on Christian's face, it might've been…well…"she trails off.

"It's okay Gail. Call it what it is. Assault. They went somewhere that had to do with my assault." I put my hand in hers.

"I don't like that word Ana. I don't like any of this." I see the tears welling up in her eyes. This woman cares so much about me. My heart breaks to see her so upset. Before I can stop myself I hug her tightly. She seems to calm down but I can feel the tears dripping on my shirt.

"I don't like it either but we have to deal with the cards we've been dealt with, even if it is a bad hand."

We're interrupted when we hear the clearing of a throat. I look over my shoulder and see both of our men standing in the kitchen. I pull away from Gail and let Taylor take over. Christian ushers me back to our side of the apartment, wrapping his arms around me. I head straight for the fridge, knowing Christian will be upset that I haven't eaten. I grab some fruit from a bowl and pop that in my mouth. I decide to make a sandwich. It's quick and easy. I see Christian eyeing me from the bar, no doubt wondering why I'm just now eating.

"I just woke up Christian."

He laughs. "It's alright. I'm glad to see you're eating." Now it's my turn to laugh.

"Christian where did you go? Gail said you and Taylor were gone for three hours."

His whole body tenses and his eyes turn dark. "We went out."

"Don't lie to me Christian. Where did you go?" I move to stand in front of him, my eyes locking on his.

"Don't worry about it Ana." He blows me off. He gets up and walks towards the stairs.

"Christian I am not done talking to you." He freezes in his place, then turns to face me. I stand my ground, firmly planting my feet in place. "Where were you?"

"Anastasia it's nothing you need to…"

"Stop! Don't 'Anastasia' me! It was my assault! I don't deserve to be kept in the dark! Now tell me where the hell you were Christian!" I am so angry. I have a right to know what is going on and I am not going to be left in the dark on this. I can see the wheels in his head turning, probably deciding on if he should tell me the truth or lie to me.

"Fine, but can we please take this to my office?" He runs both his hands through his hair, exasperated.

"No we will not. You are going to stand there and tell me what the hell is going on right now!" I narrow my eyes at him, feigning defiance.

He moves towards me, easily towering over me. "God dammit keep your voice down. Let's go sit down." He doesn't wait for my response, just grabs me by my elbow and hauls me to the long couch. He rather forcibly sits me down and then starts pacing the room. After a beat he picks his head up and moves towards me. "Do you remember how I said we checked into Hyde as a preliminary suspect?"

I nod my head. Hyde? Is it him?

"Well Welch did a little digging. Turns out no one has heard from the bastard since he got canned. There has been no activity on his end whatsoever. Obviously, Taylor and I find that a little suspicious. So we went to his house and he wasn't there. Thankfully the door was unlocked so Taylor and I decided to take a look around." His eyes grow wide and he shakes his head in confusion. "Gone. Everything was gone. Not a piece of furniture nor any signs that Hyde had been there recently. We found a few things here and there but nothing of relevance. Except as we were leaving Taylor thought we should check his mailbox. Gut instinct, he said."

"What was in the mailbox Christian?"

"A month's worth of mail. All his bills were in there with the date's on them. They go back about a month. A whole month."

"But it's only been a few weeks since he was fired." I cannot fathom what this means.

"Exactly. So we asked a neighbor when was the last time he'd seen Hyde. He said 'Oh I suppose it's been a month, maybe more.' But his transaction on his credit card was the day he was fired. After that he dropped off the radar completely." He sits on the couch next to me, his shoulders hunched in defeat. "We have no idea where he is. I'm sorry it's not better news."

I sit there shocked. Hyde's been missing for two weeks, and it's been a month since he was at his house. Could it be him? All the signs say yes in my head. He tried to rape me in the office, who's to say he wouldn't go as far as to kidnap me and assault me? "Ana, I will find him. I promise you. He won't get away with this."

"I'm going out with Kate Thursday." I just want to talk about something else. "She wants to go out and I'm going to go. I will take Sawyer with me but he will stay outside."

"Ana he should stay with you at all times."

"No Christian. I want to go out and have fun. He will stay outside. We're just going to have a few drinks and then we'll leave. I just need to get out of this house."

"We were out yesterday."

"That's different. That was just your parent's house. I want 'out' out."

He sighs, giving in to the whine in my voice. "Fine but not for long okay?"

"Just a few hours, I promise." I kiss the top of his head and wrap him in my arms. "Now can we just enjoy the rest of the day?"

A wicked smile plays across his lips. "Certainly Miss Steele."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been a week since I updated. Please don't hate me. :( This is a bit of a filler chapter but I promise the coming chapters will not disappoint! A lot you have been specualting who it was that attacked Ana and I promise everything will come into light very soon! Also, more chapters with Christian's POV coming up! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Thursday

I lie awake, enjoying the stillness in the apartment. Christian is still asleep, having another thirty minutes to sleep before he needs to be awake. I have another hour but I'm too giddy to sleep. Today is the day. I begged and pleaded with Christian for this and finally after three days, it's here. I can finally go back to work. Unable to contain my glee, I slide out of bed and into the bathroom. I start the shower and begin to undress. I glance at my reflection in the mirror. I'm almost one hundred percent sure I can cover up my fading bruised lip with some lipstick, if it's dark enough. The bruises on my wrists are gone and even though my ankles are still a little sore, you can't really tell they're burned. I jump in the shower, trying to take my time but failing miserably. I'm just too excited. I've been dying to get back to work but Christian is so stubborn sometimes. Finally, using the only weapon I truly have against him, sex, I convinced him to cave.

I finish my shower and dry off. I decide to go ahead and do my hair while I'm in here. I'm hesitant to use the blow dryer but with the low setting on, I don't think it will wake Christian up. He needs all the sleep he can get. He's been tossing and turning in his sleep all night, no doubt the worry about me going back out into the world playing a part in his nocturnal habit. He worries so much. _Because he loves you_, my subconscious squeaks. I both love and hate that he worries so much but now more than ever, he has a good reason to. But I just can't sit up here in his ivory tower all day and night anymore. I need my freedom.

I finish my hair and decide to go find something to wear to work. I crack open the door and find Christian sprawled out over the bed, his hand clutching my pillow to his face. He's so cute when he sleeps. I can't help myself. I head to my nightstand, grabbing my phone, and snapping a picture of my fifty. My beautiful, self-less, worrying fifty. I quickly make it my background, smiling at the sleeping Christian on my phone. I'm so focused on my phone I don't see Christian wake up and move towards me till he pulls me from the waist to the bed with him.

"Christian!" I squeal. "No my hair!"

He plants a very wet kiss on my lips. "What about it?"

"You're going to mess it up! I just finished it." I bat my eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

"Is that why you look so sexy this morning?" he trails kisses along my jaw while pressing his growing erection against me.

"You are but of words, Mr. Grey." I swat him away, attempting to get out of his grasp.

He growls in my ear but relents. I rush to the closet before he has a chance to change his mind. I go through my clothes, noticing more than half of these outfits are new. I feel Christian wrap his arms around my waist and I sink into him. "Christian, where did all these clothes come from?"

"A store."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. You know what I meant." I turn around to face him and he tries to hide the growing the smile on his face. "Christian…" I pester.

"I both them for you Anastasia. It's a gift." He tries to pull away but I grab him before he gets the chance.

"Why?" I look into his big grey eyes, stroking his face.

"Because I wanted you to have them. End of story." He pulls away again and this time I let him.

"Thank you Christian." I watch him stop in the middle of the closest.

"You're welcome. I'm going to go shower." Well, that was odd. Did he expect me to reject them? I have my reservations about accepting some of his "gifts" but…I don't know. Back to the task at hand.

I pick out a fire engine red dress, with black straps that criss-cross in the back. I notice a few black stripes here and there on the dress that balance out the bright red. I grab my black pumps and head back into the bedroom. I'm just about to zip up my dress when Christian comes walking out of the bathroom, with nothing but a towel around his waist. I can still see beads of water dripping off his too perfect body. I look him up and down, my mouth watering at the sight of him. He catches my eyes as they drift upwards and I blush as bright as the dress. I quickly turn around, needing to avert my eyes away from the teasing body just a mere two feet away from me. I zip up only halfway before I have trouble reaching.

At once his hands are on me, the zipper rising to the top. His hands come to rest on my hips and I can hear him breathing heavily behind me. "I picked this dress out myself you know. I couldn't wait to see you in it and now, here you are. Beautiful, just…beautiful." He presses his lips to my shoulder and ever so softly bites down. I gasp out in pleasure. "However, I didn't intend for you to wear it to work. Take it off."

My eyes snap open and I spin around. "Excuse me?"

"I don't want you wearing that to work. Now take it…"

I laugh. I can't help myself. I laugh long and hard. I have to cover my mouth with my hands to stop it, seeing Christian's face turn cold.

"I'm not joking. Take it off now."

"There is no way in hell I am taking this dress off. Shouldn't have bought it if you didn't want others to see it." I grab my pumps off the bed and rush out of the room. I am not taking this off just because he has a stick up his ass today. I can feel the anger building inside me and I know this is one of those moments I need to write like Flynn said. My next appointment is in a week, seeing as he's been out of town.

I come to sit at the bar, a plate of pancakes and bacon already waiting for me. I grab some syrup and drizzle it over my pancakes. I dig in, my mouth watering at the anticipation of the delicious food. I'm about halfway through when Gail emerges from the staff quarters, looking flustered. "Hey Gail, these are great as usual." She smiles at me and nods. I watch her begin on another set of pancakes, her back to me. That's when I see the back end of her shirt is untucked and her hair slightly off center. I force myself not to laugh. "Uh, Gail? You might want to tuck in the back end of your shirt and fix your hair."

She spins around with a yelping sound, her face as red as my dress. She quickly tucks in her shirt and adjusts her hair in the reflection of the fridge. "I'm sorry Ana."

"No worries Gail. We're both adults here." I wonder just how wild Taylor is with her but remembering the time I accidently caught them in the throes of passion, I shiver. No need to remember THAT. I decide to change the subject. "I'm excited to get back to work today."

"Oh yes, I'm sure you are. Is Mr. Grey going to join you for breakfast before you leave?"

"I don't know. I've already ticked him off today." She gives me a questioning look and I sigh. "He loves my dress, but he doesn't want me to wear it work." I shake my head. "Whatever, I'm still wearing it."

"It looks lovely on you. I'm sure he's just nervous about you going back today." She offers.

"Oh I know. I just have to get out of this place. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic, you know? I need this." I check the time. Crap, I have to go. "Anyways, I won't be home for dinner Gail."

"Oh?"

I feel a goofy grin spread across my face. "I'm going out with Kate tonight." I can't wait to really get out tonight. I know she's going to ask me a million questions but I know I'll have a good time too. "I'll come back home to change but I won't be staying long. Kate and I have dinner reservations at 6 and then we're going dancing."

"Sounds like fun. Have a good day Ana." I wave to her as I head to the foyer, Sawyer already there waiting with my bag. I look up the stairs one last time but Christian must still be in the bedroom. I decide not to call up to him. If he wants to be angry, then let him stew. I won't let him ruin this day for me. "Let's go Sawyer." He raises an eyebrow but doesn't question it. We hop into the elevator and take the ride down in silence. When the doors open, I'm surprised to find Christian there waiting.

"I'll drive her today Sawyer. You can follow." He extends his hand out for me but I don't take it. Instead I take my bag from Luke and head straight for my car. "Ana wait!" I hear Christian running up to me and I'm not surprised that he reaches me before I reach the car. I feel his hand intertwine with mine and then he's pulling me to his car instead of my Audi.

"What the hell Christian?" I don't know what is up with him but I don't like it. I pull my hand from his and lock eyes with him. "You don't want me to wear this dress, you don't show up for breakfast, and now you want to drive me to work?" I pop my hip to the side. "Explain. Now."

"Just get in the car. Please." I can hear the desperation in his voice.

I walk over to my side and slam the door as I slide in the sleek car. He starts the car and then we're pulling out into busy Seattle street. I stare out the window, not wanting to look at the source of my anger. I don't know what his problem is but I am not having it. Not today.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? For demanding I take the dress off when you're the one who bought it for me? For ditching me at breakfast? Or for forcing me to ride with you to work?"

"All of it. The dress really does look amazing on you. And I was stupid for not coming to breakfast. I was just angry. I didn't want to force you to ride with me. I wanted to drive you since we discussed you coming back. It wasn't a last minute decision."

I sigh. I can't stay mad him forever. I turn to face him and his expression has softened. He reaches out and takes my hand in his. We sit like this until we reach the parking lot. He puts the car in park and then in a flash his hands are all over me and his mouth is on mine. God he tastes good. I pull away knowing we aren't exactly alone. I can see Luke waiting out of the corner of my eye and cars are still pulling in.

"I'll be home when you get off. I know you're just coming to change but I'll be there." He kisses my hand and then I hop out of the car.

"I love you Christian."

"I love you too. Now go, enjoy your day back." I smile at him and close the door. I watch him drive away before joining Sawyer at the door.

"Ready for your first day?" Luke asks as we step into the elevator.

"You have no idea." I smile up at him.

By lunch I'm neck deep in a riveting manuscript. I had to fight to get more than one manuscript to work on today. I don't know why everyone here thinks I can't handle more than that. This is the second one I've read today and it's so good. I asked Hannah to go and grab me something to eat so I could continue to read. I haven't heard from Christian since this morning. I briefly wonder if I should call him but then decide against it. I'm startled when a sudden knock comes from my door. I look up and find Luke standing with a bouquet of white roses. _Christian. _I wave him in and he sets the flowers on my desk.

I pick up the notecard attached and read it to myself. _I can't wait to get you home. Until tonight. X _I don't know if this is Christian sucking up after our little fight this morning or if this was already planned, but I love it. He seems to have a thing for the white roses. Sawyer still stands by my desk, rather awkwardly, but when I nod my head and wink at him, he smiles and walks out the door. I put the flowers in the corner of my desk and get back to my manuscript before Hannah arrives with lunch.

"Ana, it's time to go." Luke's booming voice interrupts my train of thought. "Ana?" he calls from the doorway.

"I'm coming. Just let me close down my computer." I quickly check my emails and then shut off the computer. Wait. There's something off but I can't put my finger on it. I check my emails again on my blackberry hoping to bring back the odd feeling but nothing happens. Oh well it's time to go. I know Christian is there waiting for me, no doubt trying to convince me not to go out but I'm not going to stay home.

I walk through the foyer, Sawyer at my heels. There's no one around. I can hear Gail in the distance so I'm not too worried. I make my way to the stairs, checking every room as I go. Seeing Gail in the library cleaning, I wave and Sawyer leaves me to talk to her.

I make it to the bedroom and I see the bathroom door is closed and I can hear the shower running. That's the second shower he's taken today. Oh well. I head for my closet to find something a little more comfortable to wear. I pick out my favorite black jeans and my navy blue blouse. I decide to go casual and top off my outfit with a pair of matching navy blue converse that seem to have magically appeared. And I know just the magician that put them there. I strip slowly, not wanting to ruin my dress and when I turn around Christian is sitting on the edge of the bed completely naked, drying his hair.

I can feel my face flush and I quickly throw my top on. I can feel his eyes on me as I pull my jeans up and when I look up he has his hand firmly grasping his impressive erection. With every movement I make, he pumps himself, a goofy grin spreading across his face. I head for the bathroom, hoping to rid myself of the distraction that is Christian Grey but he just follows me in there. I scowl at him and he pins me to the still wet shower door, his mouth capturing mine. I feel my body go limp as his mouth moves along my jawline and eventually finding its way to the soft spot on my neck. I moan in pleasure and fist my hands in his hair. He starts his decent further south when I finally push him off. The puzzled look on his face is priceless.

"Christian, I'm still going. You can stop." I move to push him further away but he anticipates my reaction and pins me to the wall again.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He smirks and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Yes you do. You're using sex as a weapon against me but it's not working. Now move." He laughs and momentarily lets me go. I take this moment to dash under his arms but I only make it to the bed when he scoops me up and pins me over the bed. I scream in protest but he doesn't stop. He starts to tickle me and I begin to panic. "No Christian!" I manage between my fits of giggles.

Suddenly Luke and Taylor burst through the bedroom door, guns in their hands. Immediately Christian stops and scrambles to cover himself with a blanket. Both men turn bright red upon seeing their boss in the nude and I cover my mouth to keep from laughing. "Everything is fine. Sorry we scared you. I was just tickling her and she screamed." You can visibly see both men relax a fraction and Taylor even laughs a little. Taylor moves to leave but Sawyer stays where he is. Christian sees this and looks from me to Sawyer. "Can I help you Sawyer?" Christian grumbles.

"Ana, it's almost 6. We need to leave if we're to make it to your reservation." He holsters his piece and retreats from the bedroom.

I head back to the bathroom to fix my hair and then I grab my other purse from the closet before heading out myself. Christian catches up with me in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around me. He's dressed now but only in a pair of sweats and a tank top. "Don't stay out too late."

"I won't. I promise."

"And keep Sawyer with you at all times."

I sigh. "Christian, we talked about this. Sawyer can keep an eye from a distance at dinner but at the club he's to stay outside." His hands leave me and he starts pacing the room.

"You're not going to give up on that are you?"

"Christian…" I start but he interrupts me.

"Don't 'Christian' me Anastasia. You were attacked and the man is still out there! It's not safe. It's best if Sawyer stays with you at all times. I can't let anything happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me."

"You don't know that!" He shouts and I jump. "Christ Ana, if anything happened to you again, I'd never forgive myself." I rush over and hug him tightly.

"Christian, it wasn't your fault. And I'm going to be fine." I look up at him but he doesn't seem convinced. "What if I call you? I'll call you every hour or so, okay?"

He considers this for a moment before speaking. "You call me when you arrive at the restaurant. Again when you're leaving. And when you get to the club. After that I want a call every hour, on the hour."

I cringe inwardly. "I will have Sawyer let you know when we have arrived and left the restaurant, and again when we reach the club. Then I will call you…"

"Every hour on the hour, Anastasia." I begin to protest but he stops me. "Or you don't go." I roll my eyes at him but nod my head.

"Fine." I throw my hands up in the air and head for the elevator. Thankfully Luke is already there waiting for me. "To the restaurant."

Just as the elevator doors begin to close Christian appears and I blow a kiss to him goodbye. He catches it in his hand before mouthing an _"I love you" _just as the doors close.

I squeal in delight upon setting eyes on Kate. I see she opted for a pair of jeans and a nice blouse as well. Immediately we sit down and order some drinks. I see Sawyer sitting a few booths away, talking on the phone, no doubt to Christian. I smile over at him and he subtly waves. I turn back to Kate and am met by the Kavanagh Inquisition. "So, spill it Steele. What the hell happened to you?"

"What did Christian tell you?"

"He just said that you were attacked on a business trip, that the bastard was still out there and you didn't know who it was. That's all. He said that's all we needed to know. But that's form cold eyes."

"Cold eyes?" I giggle.

"You like his nickname?" She grins before taking a huge gulp of her margarita.

"It's appropriate, but he's not always like that."

"Well anyways, like I said before, spill it." She leans forward, crosses her legs, resting on hand on the table, the other on her leg. She looks just like a journalist about to get the juiciest story of her career.

"It's not pretty, Kate. I'm not sure you want to know." She brushes this off with a wave of her hand and a scoff. "Alright well it started after my business meeting…"

An hour and two full bellies later, Kate has teared up twice since I told her my story but she hasn't cried yet. I finally made it through that story without crying as well. I feel a little proud of myself, like this is a step forward in recovery. Kate has apologized a million times and keeps looking at me with a sympathetic look on her face. "Well Steele, if there's anything you need, and I mean anything, you know I'm here for you. I'm just a phone call away." Her hand comes to rest on mine and that's when the dam breaks for the both of us.

"Oh I know Kate! I don't know what I would do without you."

She wipes away her tears with a tissue before handing me one. "C'mon, let's go dance our asses off like there's no tomorrow."

"Oh Kate, you always know how to make light of any situation." I grab my purse and we head out the door, Sawyer keeping in pace a few feet behind us.

The club is packed with people but we have no trouble getting in. Sawyer waits outside as previously agreed upon. We take a table and put our purses in the chairs before heading to the dance floor. We both dance our asses off, as Kate said. I look over at Kate and smile. I don't know what Christian is so worried about. I've got security outside and my best friend by my side.

What could go wrong?


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, sorry this is such a late update. Thank you for all of your amazing reviews and continued support. You have no idea how much it means to me. Anyways...it's the second debut of Christian's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Christian**

I sit in my office wishing my Ana was here with me instead of out with Kate. I don't like being out of control of situations, Ana knows that. She also needs time to herself. It's been a little over an hour that's she's been gone. It's so hard to just sit here and not jump into the car and drive to check on her. She'd be mad at me if I did. I need a distraction and sitting her isn't going to cut it.

"Taylor!"

"Yes sir."

"I need to go the gym, care to go few rounds?"

"Sure."

"Meet me in the gym in ten minutes."

I follow him out and head to my room to change. In less than ten minutes I'm in the gym and Taylor is there waiting for me. We go a few rounds and I let out some of my frustration. Taylor looks like I didn't just try to beat him to death. I nod my head at him and go upstairs for a shower.

After my shower I head to the kitchen and Gail has dinner ready. I know I need to eat but how can I when it's only been a few weeks since the day I found Ana is that hotel room? This guy could be anywhere, watching her, following her. It drives me crazy that we still have no idea who this person is and what exactly he wants. Wait, I know what he wants. Ana. My Anastasia.

Why she has to out for a girls night, I'll never know. She doesn't want Sawyer in the club with her. Is she insane? How can she expect me to allow that with everything that happened? Does she not know me? She knows me all too well. I'm the insane one because I agreed to it. My thoughts are interrupted by a cough from Taylor.

"Sir."

"What is it?"

"Sawyer just called and informed me that Miss Steele and her companion have finished eating and are on the way to the club."

I nod my head and Taylor leaves me to my dinner. I eat not tasting what looks like a very delicious meal. I take my plate to the sink and decide to try and get some work done. Ana promised she would call me and I trust her.

Little does Ana know that I ordered Sawyer to make a round every hour throughout the club just to check on her. She is not to find out or catch him or he is fired. Those were my exact words. He knows I meant them. I know deep down there is something bothering me when it comes to Sawyer and the way he is with Ana. I also know that he won't let anything happen to her. He'll find a way to check on her for both his sake and mine.

I look at the time and it's been two hours since Sawyer called to say they were at the club and they were drinking and dancing away. I close my eyes. I remember the first time Ana called me drunk and her photographer friend trying to stick his tongue down her throat. I get so angry at the thought.

She hasn't called and it takes everything not to call Sawyer and have him grab her and bring her home. I know then and only then will I be at peace. I run my hand through my hair. I'm so frustrated that she has yet to call me when she promised she would. I'll wait another hour. If she doesn't call by then, I will go down and get her myself and to hell with it if she gets angry.

I've done nothing but stare at the spreadsheet before me. The hour is almost up and I close the file and turn the computer off. I'm so mad at Ana right now. She hasn't called. I reach for the phone to call Taylor to bring the car, when my phone rings. Finally she calls. I sit back down and let out a sigh.

"Ana."

"Christian." It's so loud. "Christian can you hear me?"

"I can but barely."

"I'm sorry that I haven't called. We were dancing and drinking and I lost track of time."

"It's ok baby."

"Christian…..hey what are you…"

"Ana?"

"Christian!" I hear Ana scream. "Help…."

"Ana?!" I yell. "Ana!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. Thank you so much for being patient with me. With school and work, it's just hard to find time to write. But enough of the excuses! On to the story! I've got a little something extra for you guys in the beginning of this chapter. Let me know what you think! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Unsub POV**

I'm so angry with myself. I had Ana where I wanted her and I let my anger get the best of me. Just the mention of that man, makes me go crazy. I think back to the day at the Heathman Hotel; she was so beautiful. I could get lost just looking at her. Her breasts are perfect, her hips and my favorite spot hidden behind all those lovely curls. God, she smelled so good. I get hard just seeing her in my mind. All I ever could imagine and more.

She was so turned on when I started tying her up and touching her. I made her come with my touch. It was so exhilarating that she responded that way to me. Then she had to go and say his name and ruin everything.

No time to think about that now. I have been following her since they rescued her. She always has one guard with her. I watch her from a distance; I can tell when she leaves for work and when she goes to lunch, everything.

Right now she is in the club and her precious bodyguard is stuck pacing outside. Could she make this anymore easy for me? This is perfect. Can I sneak in without her guard recognizing me? I'll have to wait until he goes in and then Anastasia Steele will finally be mine.

Time to make my way in.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

**Christian's POV**

"Ana!" I yell.

Nothing.

"Taylor!"

"Sir?"

"Ana's in trouble, let's go!"

Taylor and I run to the elevator and run through the garage and to the car. I call Sawyer on the way. I knew I should have told her to let him go inside.

"Sir."

"Sawyer, when was the last time you checked on Ana?"

"About thirty minutes ago, when I made my rounds. She was dancing and drinking."

"She just called me. We were talking and something happened. She asked for help. Get in there and help her! Now!"

"Yes Sir."

I can hear him walk in the club; my heart is beating so fast. Please be ok, please be ok. I hear him to talk to Kate.

"Miss Kavanagh, where is Ana?"

"She went to the bathroom, what are you doing in here. She told you to stay outside. Doesn't that man listen to what she says?"

I just want to put my hands around her neck and make her shut the hell up.

"How long ago did she go?"

"I don't know, I wasn't timing her. Hey where are you going?"

I listen in waiting to hear here get on the phone to tell me she's ok. What I hear next is not I was expecting.

"Sir, she's not in the bathroom. Her purse and cell are on the floor. Her cell has been smashed to pieces. She's gone."

"Nooooooo."

My worst fears have come to haunt me. I throw my phone against the dashboard of the car. I look at Taylor and he's already on the phone to the authorities. He calls Welch next.

"Welch, it's Taylor. Miss Steele has…Miss Steele has gone missing." I look over at Taylor, expecting to see him flustered by his stammer but he otherwise appears fine. "Yes I know that…from the club…the videos…yes…good." He sighs before responding to me. "He said he would look into the videos at the club. He'll call back when he has them."

I don't answer him; I can't look anywhere but straight ahead.

We arrive at the club and I jump out without waiting for Taylor to park. I see Sawyer talking to the owner and head of security at the club. Kate is there holding on the Ana's purse tightly to her chest and crying. "Christian!"

"Katherine, it's alright. Luke, call my brother and have him come collect Miss Kavanagh. And tell him to tell my parents they are not to come here. They don't need to be around all this." He just nods and walks away. "Kate, can I see Ana's purse please?" She's hesitant but hands it over. I inspect it thoroughly before deducting there's nothing here that's going to help. I hand it back to Kate, who snaps it right into place on her chest.

"Sir, I had them put the club on lockdown, no one has come in and no one has gone out. She's nowhere in there. I looked everywhere."

I vaguely hear the sirens in the background. All I can think about is my Ana is gone. I look at Sawyer and he hands the smashed cell phone in a baggie. I take it and fall to my knees. I run my hand through my hair. Suddenly a thought goes through my mind. _I have no way of tracking her; I'm holding her phone with the chip in it. Oh God._

I hear my name being called and Taylor is trying to get me to stand. He tells me the police are here and want to talk to me. I sigh. I hate involving the authorities in anything. They never know what the hell to do. I'll find her before they do.

"Mr. Grey, I'm detective Simms." He reaches out to shake my hand but I don't take it. "Well then, do we have any idea what has happened here tonight?"

"She's gone." It's all I can say. It's the only thought that continues to run through my mind.

"Do we have a picture of her?"

"I do." Kate steps in and hands over a picture of Ana from her wallet. She looks so happy, so carefree. Oh Ana. My Ana.

"Now Mr. Grey when was the last time you spoke to Miss Steele?"

"Not even an hour ago. I was on the phone with her when she started screaming. Then the line went dead. Miss Kavanagh here says she went to the restroom and never came back. We found this," I hold up her trashed cell phone, "On the bathroom floor along with the purse that Miss Kavanagh is holding."

"Well, we're going to need those for evidence. Now we're talking to everyone but it seems no one actually saw what happened. We'll take a look at the security footage and see what comes up as well."

As if on cue, Taylor approaches me and hands me a phone. "Well?"

"Sir, I'm sorry. The tapes were rolling but they died just before she leaves for the bathroom. You can see her telling Miss Kavanagh and pointing towards the restroom. Then it goes black. I'm sorry sir."

"He's on there, somewhere. Find him."

"Sir, that's like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Then you better get going." I snap the phone shut. Detective Simms is eyeing me warily. "My intel says the tapes were shut down just before Ana goes to the bathroom. You will find nothing." I watch him scribble something on his notepad and I can't help but sigh again. Where is she?

"I have one last question Mr. Grey, do you or Miss Steele have any enemies? Anyone that would want to harm either of you?" Immediately my thoughts turn to Hyde. But since becoming a ghost, we have nothing on him.

"A man named Jack Hyde. But you won't find him. He's dropped off the radar. Other than that, no."

"What about the incident not even a week ago where she was held in her hotel room by an unsub? That means unknown subject."

"I know what it means!" I snap. "We have video of the fucker both entering and leaving the hotel but nothing of recognition."

"I see." He closes his notepad and stuffs it away in his jacket. "Well I have to let you know that until she has been missing for 48 hours, we cannot report her officially as missing."

I shake my head. I knew that already. I begin to walk away when he calls me again.

"Oh and Mr. Grey, please let us do our job. Don't interfere and don't investigate it yourself. I know you have an impressive team here but let the professionals handle it." With that, he turns back to his team. I'll let him think he's in charge but I know how things work. I will find her. I have to.

After three hours, I get home feeling like a piece of me is missing. They interviewed everyone at the club that hadn't already left by the time Sawyer went looking for her. No one saw her or at least they didn't pay attention. Taylor is with me, as is my brother and Kate. Sawyer stayed behind. He looked wrecked. Good. If he had done his job properly maybe none of this would've happened. _It's not his fault, Grey. _

I walk into the kitchen to find my mother conversing with Gail, and my father nursing a brandy. Immediately Grace walks over and wraps me in a hug. "Oh Christian. We couldn't stay away. We're so sorry." Carrick gives me a manly pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You can stay as long as you like. If you'll excuse me for a moment." I hurry out of the kitchen and find myself in the library. Ana's library. She's been in my life all of five minutes and she has completely turned my life around.

I pick up a picture of us at the gala. She looks so happy, just like the picture Kate had. Before I know it, I throw the frame across the room and it smashes into a million pieces. Just as I'm about to move, Gail opens the door.

"Mr. Grey…" She catches sight of the broken picture frame. "Oh I'll get that. I've brought you some coffee." Immediately she puts the tray down and rushes over to the pile of broken grass.

"No Gail, let me." I kneel down and together we clean up the mess. It's not until she picks up the trashcan we've thrown the glass in that I realize her hands are shaking. "Gail? Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Let me get out of your hair." She quickly heads for the door and I stop her just in time.

"Gail…" I turn her around and the tears fall freely from her face.

"I feel so stupid crying. It's not like we're…"

"Family? You know that's not true. Ana sees you as another mother. And I…" Our eyes meet and they seem to convey the words I can't say.

"Thank you, Christian. Just…just find her. She's a sweet girl, so full of life. She brightens every room in this place." She smiles up at me and I manage a weak smile.

We both leave the library just as Taylor comes in search of me. He motions towards my office and I follow him.

Taylor has Sawyer and Welch on a conference call, both arguing about where to start. Sawyer said that no one was following them when they left the restaurant and no one had been harassing her at the club that he could see. I quietly sit in my chair and listen to the banter, men coming and going in and out of my office constantly. I see Ryan and Reynolds setting up a dry erase board on the far side of my office. Slowly, my office comes to life, becoming the center of the investigation. Or at least, my investigation.

The board is split in half and Hyde's picture is hung up on the left side, with what little details we have on him written underneath. The right side holds the picture of the man from the hotel.

Other than that, we have nothing. It could be anyone.

I sit in my office and stare at her picture. I feel so lost like I did when I was little boy. I keep thinking about what happened to her at the hotel. _What if this person has her again? What is he going to do to her this time? What if I don't get to her in time? What if I never find her? How will I go on without my Anastasia? _

I can't seem to sit still for too long. Especially in my office. My family sits in the main room; Gail keeping herself busy in the kitchen. I can't stay here either. Kate hasn't stopped crying, Elliot trying unsuccessfully to console her. Mia clings to Ethan like he'll disappear too. My mother paces the floor constantly. Carrick is constantly nursing some liquid in a glass.

Carla and Ray are constantly embraced, with a picture clutched in Carla's hand. Bob sit's next to Carla but he sort of just stares of into space. Ana's parent's arrived yesterday, after I made arrangements for them to stay with me. Every time I walk in, they all look at me with this hope in their eyes like I'll have some good news but the disappointment sets in not long after and they resume their positions. It's heartbreaking to look at.

I find myself in the TV room. It's the one place that's quiet and not filled with despair. I plop on the couch and turn the TV on, just for some background noise. I'm flipping through the channels when something catches my eye. It's Ana. Her picture is on the screen. I turn up the volume and stand up, inching closer to the screen. I glance down at my watch. Wow. It's official.

I watch the reporter, who's stationed outside of Escala. "Anastasia Steele, girlfriend to CEO Christian Grey, has been reported missing. She was last seen at a club not far from the couple's home here in Seattle. She was out with a friend when she vanished. As of right now, the police are investigating, but sources say they have no leads. Christian Grey has not been heard from since returning to his home right behind me. Both the Grey's as well as Miss Steele's parents were seen entering the complex and have not left either. Everyone is hopeful that she will be found but you really never know. Back to you in the studio Robert."

"Thank you Trisha. Our hearts go out to Miss Steele's family. If you're just joining us Anastasia Steele, girlfriend to CEO Christian Grey, is missing."

I collapse onto the floor, a moan escaping from my lips.

Missing.

_Missing._


	23. Chapter 23

Five days. It's been five days and we still have nothing. I sit in my office, the epicenter of my personal investigation, staring at my computer screen. Welch decided to come in today rather than work by phone but he has yet to arrive. Taylor and Sawyer haven't slept in what feels like forever, nor have I. But how can I when some bastard has my Ana? How could I let this happen? I am swimming in a sea of guilt and no one is coming to save me. But I can live with the guilt. I can't live without her and that is why we must find her. The police are leaning towards a ransom kidnapping but I know better. Whoever this is, he wants Ana and nothing else. No amount of money can replace her. I know that. A knock at the door disrupts my thoughts.

"Welch, good to see you." I stand up to shake his hand and he smiles warmly at me.

"Mr. Grey. I just couldn't sit behind my desk any longer. I can do all my work here. I've brought my own equipment." He pats his laptop case.

"I understand. Make yourself comfortable. I think I'm going to get a drink. Care for anything?"

"Oh no sir. I'm just going to get to work."

I nod my head and start towards the kitchen. I hear voices and moan. Shit. He didn't say he was coming by today.

"If you'll excuse me Mr. Taylor, I'd like to speak to Mr. Grey."

"Please detective, let me just go…"

"I can find him myself." Detective Simms cuts him off.

I know Taylor is trying to avoid letting him in my office and I decide it's time to get this over with. "Detective Simms, why don't you have a seat. We can talk right here."

He seems taken back by my sudden entrance but he quickly recovers. "Mr. Grey, I think we should speak in private." He motions towards all the family sitting just a few feet away.

"Nonsense. Whatever you need to discuss can be spoken in front of them."

He rolls his eyes but proceeds. "Mr. Grey, as you know I have spoken to everyone close to Miss Steele and concluding these interviews, I have a few questions."

Simms demanded he speak to each and every member of mine and Ana's family, and all of our staff. I am confident in everything they said. I wave him off. "Get out with it."

"Mr. Grey, is true that you had an argument with Miss Steele the day she disappeared?"

"Ana and I disagreed but we didn't argue." I don't see where he's going with this. But it can't be good because suddenly my father comes to stand by my side.

"Christian, let's take this in the other room." He whispers in my ear.

"No."

"Mr. Grey, is it true that you didn't want Miss Steele to go to the club that night?" Detective Simms persist.

"Yes but Just for her safety."

"I see. Why is that?"

"Why does that matter?" he really is starting to piss me off.

"Well it seems you were really trying to prevent her from being at the club that night. Perhaps you knew something would happen, something you were trying to prevent."

"That's enough." Carrick suddenly snaps. "Anything else you would like to say can be done at the precinct. Until then my client will not answer any more questions. Taylor, escort this man out."

"What the hell? Are you saying I had something to do with this?!" I am furious. How dare he accuse me of such a thing?

"Christian say no more. I mean it." Carrick snaps.

I look to Detective Simms and that prick is sitting there smiling. "This isn't over Mr. Grey. Until another time." He picks up his things and a Taylor escorts him out.

I wait until Taylor returns, confirming that asshole is out of my home before I explode. "What the hell was that? How could he accuse me of something like that?"

Immediately my mother is by side. "Christian, just let it go. He has no leads and he's just fishing for anything that will give him something. Let it go."

Before I have a chance to reply I hear Welch call for me. I take off for my study, bursting through the door.

"What? What's going on?"

"Sir, we found Hyde."

"Well where the hell is he?"

"Thurston, Washington. 4019 Boston Harbor Road Northeast to be exact. It's just outside of Olympia. He just bought a house there but he used an alias. Luckily for us, he had a fake ID that they had to run through the system and thanks to facial recognition, we got him. It looks like he's been out there for a while."

"Why haven't we found this before?"

"The facial recognition takes a while. But we found him. I'm running his alias name through the database now and in a few minutes I'll have everything he's been up to since he went ghost."

"What's the alias?"

"Chris Greyson."

"Chris Greyson?" You have got to be kidding me. This fucker is basically using my name as an alias. My blood boils over.

"Well the only thing that is suspicious about his behavior is that he has acquired a gun license and appears to have bought a handgun."

"This asshole has a gun?"

"Yes but according to his bank statements and credit card use, he's been in town every day. He visits the liquor store quite frequently."

I run my hand through my hair. "What about a car? If he has a mode of transportation he could easily have driven to the club and back to his house with plenty of time. Olympia is only an hour away, 45 minutes if you drive fast."

"There is no record of a car being bought but he probably still has his old one. There's no way to know that."

"We have his plate number right?" There has to be a way to find out if he was in Seattle at the time Ana was taken.

"I've already ran them through the system. If he was in Seattle at the time, he didn't use his car."

"Fuck!" I pick up a glass bowl and throw it across the room. "Send someone to check his house out. Now."

"Already done sir. Is there any one, any one at all that you can think of that we could check out? What about Elena?"

"No she wouldn't do anything like that. Besides, I haven't heard from here since my birthday. Last update I got on her was just the usual. It wasn't her."

"What about her friend?" Sawyer interrupts.

I spin on my heels. "What friend?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "The photographer. He left her office in a hurry one day and she said he never returned her calls. He just disappeared."

I start to pace the floor. "I don't know. Jose was her friend. I mean don't get me wrong, I don't like the kid but I don't think he would do something like this."

Sawyer shrugs his shoulders again. "It was just a thought."

"He's right. You should look into Jose." Kate suddenly says from the door way. I had no idea she was even there. She looks so distraught. She hasn't slept in days and I don't think I've seen her eat. There are definite bags under her eyes. She's taking this so hard. "Ana said she'd felt like someone was watching her that night in the club and when she looked up she saw Jose. She followed him to the backdoor but he'd taken off. I didn't see him but she was so sure. You know he's always had the hots for her Christian. Check him out." And just like that, she walks away as more tears begin to fall down her face.

I give the green light to Welch and he quickly gets to work. I decide to inform the family of our new findings. At least it's something and something is better than nothing. I walk into the main room and the feeling of deep sadness overcomes me. They all look to me with hopeful eyes and this time I have something to give them.

"We have two suspects. We'll be looking into both leads and hopefully it will lead us to her."

Immediately the questions begin to flow. "Who?"

"If something becomes of it, then I'll let you know. But won't stop till we find her."

Ray stands up, his face stern. "We have a right to know. Who?"

"Ray, I know you're frustrated but for now…"

"Don't give me that bullshit! You tell me who it is!"

Carla begins to cry but my mother stands up, confronting Ray. "Ray calm down. There's no need for this conflict."

"I have a right to know who took my baby!"

"I don't know who took Anastasia! If I did do you think I'd be here? No, I'd be out there looking for her, but until recently I didn't even have a lead. And now I have two names I'm looking into and when I have something more concrete, believe me, I will be out of here! But I can't just go running out into the world with nothing but a name and a suspicion!"

Ray continues to argue with me but I'm not having it and apparently neither is my mother. She stands between Ray and I, blocking me from his elicit words. I end up walking away, and find myself in the bedroom.

I move over to her side of the bed and pick up her night gown, still in its place where she last threw it so carelessly. I hold it close to me and smile. I always told her she should be in satin and silk. I walk into the closet and run my hands through her clothes. I slowly sink down to the floor, still clutching the night gown. Even with Hyde found and Welch looking into Jose, I can't help but feel helpless. I know it's only been five days but it feels like a lifetime.  
What is we find her and it's too late? I couldn't live without her. She's my life raft in this crappy world. I need her. I feel the tears pool in my eyes and I make no move to stop them. They fall onto the soft fabric in my hands and I let the wave of emotion overtake me.

"Mr. Grey, wake up."

I open my eyes to find Taylor standing in front of me. "What? What is it?"

"We need to go now, sir."

The urgency in his voice sears through me and I sit upright. "What's going on?"

"Ryan just got to Hyde's new hangout. His trashcan is filled with shredded pictures of Ana. And he found a map of Escala, along with explicit details of his plans to kidnap Ana on the back. He didn't shred that. It doesn't mention the club but we still need to go. He could've changed his mind, which is why he threw out his old plans."

"Alright give me a minute. Get the car ready. I'll take Sawyer with us."

"Sir, there's more."

I look up at him, confused. "More?" I ask as I get up off the floor of the closet. I must've fallen asleep. How long was I out?

"Mr. Rodriguez. We looked into the tapes at SIP; he's been watching the building. And we looked into his credit card transactions…"

"Well?" We reach my office and I've never seen it so alive. Everyone is in chaos, gearing up.

"Sir, he purchased some, um, equipment, matching the equipment Miss Steele was, um…"

Oh no. "You don't mean?"

"It's something anyone can get their hands on. But it matches. We also had someone analyze the footage from the hotel compared to the footage from SIP, and he's a perfect match, height wise."

"You're telling me Jose was the one in the hotel?"

"That's how it looks sir."

"So where the hell are we going? To find Jose or Hyde?"

"They are both equally important. It's your call."

"Well fuck!" _Think quickly, Grey. Go after Jose, the bastard that took her in the hotel, or go after Hyde, someone that has been planning taking Ana since he moved?_ "You and I go after Hyde. Sawyer and Reynolds can go after Jose. I won't let either one of them get away."

I'm one step closer to finding Ana. We pack up everything we need, including plenty of guns. I absolutely despise them but Taylor is in the zone and I'm not going to get in the way. Not if it means taking both these assholes down and finding Ana.

"Sir, if I may, I'd like to go with." I turn around to see Welch behind me.

"You sure?" It's not that he can't handle it but he hasn't been 'in the field' in a long time.

"Absolutely. I will accompany Sawyer, if that's alright. I'll leave Hyde to you and Taylor."

"Right."

I send everyone down to the garage, leaving myself to talk with the family. I've got a bullet proof vest on, so when I enter they automatically know something is up. Ray is the first to speak up.

"Where are you going?"

"I, along with Taylor, am going after a man named Jack Hyde. Sawyer is going after Jose Rodriguez."

"What the hell does Jose have to do with this?" ray demands.

"I'll explain everything when I get back. I will call as soon as I know something." I take off for the elevator, not having time to answer any more questions. The doors are about to close when Kate throws herself into the elevator.

"Kate, what the hell?"

"Christian, we don't like each other. And I'm fine with that. But I just have to say one thing. Find her. Bring her home. Safe. Please." She gives me a quick peck on the cheek before I exit the elevator.

Taylor has everyone gathered around the cars. I walk over to them just as Taylor finishes talking.

"I just have one thing to say." I interject. "If you have to shoot, do not shoot to kill. I want these fuckers alive. Do you understand me?" Everyone nods their heads.

We separate into two groups, Taylor and myself leading one, with Sawyer and Welch leading the other. We get into the cars and pull out, each of us headed to our destinations.

We pull up outside a brown house that allegedly holds Jack Hyde. We haven't heard from Sawyer or Welch yet so I'm guessing they haven't made it to Jose's. We park and jump out, ready for a fight. There's a lone light on upstairs. I spot Hyde's beater parked off to the side and give the signal to Taylor. He leads his men to the front door. This is it. The moment of truth. We silently count to three and then with a bang Taylor knocks the door down.

Please let Ana be here.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I updated but with Christmas and all it's been pretty crazy. Forgive me? Anyways, here's a little change in POV and it is a little short but another update will be happening in the next 48 hours. Promise! I hope you like it. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_Luke Sawyer_

As we separate into two different teams I can't help but feel confident. Granted Hyde is a sick and twisted mother, he's not our guy. I just know it. Ana knew something was up with that Jose kid and I just ignored it. But I watched the tapes. Not too long after that day that he stormed out, he just shows up. First he blatantly stands there, staring up at the building. But soon he must realize how suspicious he looks because the next time he shows up, he's in a hoodie and alternates between pacing the sidewalk and sitting across the sidewalk on a bench. I know for a fact had I saw this behavior I would've done something but the bench is out of my view from where I sit at the coffee shop across the street. There's some big stupid sign obstructing my view. But that won't be a problem once we find Ana. I'll have it removed.

My problem is how I didn't notice him pacing the sidewalk. He was right there. I could've had him. Whatever, we'll get him now. I won't let him get away this time.

Welch is the one that linked Jose to the hotel. He pressed some buttons on his computer and then an alarm went off and the word "match" flashed across the screen in big bold letters. Then the financial records came back and we learned that he purchased those…items…and holy hell. I just saw red. That was right about time the boys called with the info on Hyde. Then everyone went into a frenzy and Taylor ran for Christian.

Now we're sitting outside this kid's place and honestly it looks like any other apartment building in Portland. It was a bit of a drive but we're here and one step closer to Ana. I clench my fists to keep from just barreling into the building. Welch is waiting for the go ahead but from who? Christian and Taylor aren't here. That's when I lock eyes with Welch and we both nod in agreement. It's time to get this over with.

Slowly, quietly, we climb the stairs that lead to Jose's apartment on the 8th floor. I arrive at the door first and I see a shadow move under the door. Good, he's inside. I wait till Welch is opposite me before I count down.

Three…two…one…


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright guys so it wasn't 48 hours but it is sooner than I have been updating. Enjoy!**

* * *

"When will she wake up doctor?"

"There's no telling. It could be today, it could be tomorrow. She'll wake when she's ready. Just give her time Christian."

"Ana? Anastasia please wake up baby. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I let any of this happen. I am an utter failure to you. I'm so sorry."

_Christian? I try to open my eyes but they won't budge. God I feel so tired. I just want to sleep. Christian will understand. Sleeping is a good thing. Maybe just for a moment…_

"Any news?"

"No, same as before."

"Christian, she'll wake up. Her vitals are good. She'll come around. Just be patient."

_Christian? I'm here Christian! God why can't I move? I just want to see him. My eyes are so heavy. My whole body is heavy. What is going on?_

"I just want her back mom." _Mom? Grace is here? Grace! I'm here! I'm right here!_

"I know son. I do too."

_Oh no. Not now. I don't want to sleep. Not again…_

"You know Steele, Mr. Moneybags has this whole place under lock and key. Can you believe he never leaves? Security is crazy, but hey you're the one that wants to marry him."

_Huh, what? Kate?_

"You'll be happy to know your assistant has kept up with all your work. Mia has made it her mission to plan your wedding. I'm sorry she doesn't visit. She'll come around, you'll see. She's just handling it differently, that's all. We all are."

_Mia hasn't come to see me? Who has? What about my mom and Ray? Ray. I want my father so much. I want him to tell me everything's going to be alright. Almost as much as I want Christian. _

"Oh Ana, why couldn't it have been me? I just…I want you back. We all do."

_Oh no Kate, don't cry. I feel something heavy against my cheek. _

"Well Steele, my time is up. Christian wants some time alone with you. I'll see you soon. Maybe I'll bring you some flowers. Some roses. You love roses."

_No. No roses. Please no roses. No flowers. NO FLOWERS!_

"Oh god. Christian! CHRISTIAN!"

_No roses. No roses. No roses. Please. No._

"Kate get the doctor and my mother! Ana, sweetheart, I'm here. It's okay I'm here."

"Christian move son. What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. Kate was just saying goodbye and her heart rate spiked."

Christian listen to me very carefully. In the top drawer over there, there is a needle with a clear liquid inside. Bring it to me. Ana, it's alright darling. I'll take care of you."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm giving her a sedative. It should slow her heart rate."

_A sedative? No. I don't want to sleep again. Don't send me to the darkness again._

"Mom, help her. Mom…"

"Ana, it's me Luke. They said to talk to you even if I think you can't hear me because maybe you can. I don't know. But I do know I need to get this off my chest and whether you're conscious or not, I'm gonna do it now."

_Luke. Oh it feels good to hear your voice. _

"You've been out for quite some time now. It'll be two months tomorrow. You look good though. Kate comes in to do your hair. And by do your hair I mean brush out all the mats. But you'd look beautiful even with the mats. You look beautiful any day, even if you are in this hospital bed."

_I can hear the heartbreak in his voice. It's killing me but all I can do is lie here._

"Ana, you know you are special. To everyone, not just Christian. But to me? God Ana you're everything. You're my reason for living. I know, I can't have a crush on my boss's fiancée, but it's more than that Ana. So much more. I've loved you since that moment in the elevator. When I'm with you, I'm alive. And without you? God, I'm nothing. You're the light in the darkness. But, I know you love Christian, it's obvious by the way you look at him. I'll never be able to give you what he can. But you've chosen him. And I'm okay with that. I just want you to be happy and safe. I hope I made you happy when you're with me, and I tried my hardest to make you safe. But I failed you. I failed myself. God, I will never forgive myself for letting this happen. It's all my fault. That's why I'm quitting. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Really."

_Quitting?! No! Luke you can't quit!_

"I just wanted you to know how I felt about you Ana. How I'll always feel about you. I love you."

_Luke? Please don't go. Please. I need you. I feel the heaviness against my cheek and I've deducted that's a kiss. Oh Luke. Stay. _

"Good…goodbye Anastasia."

_No! Luke wait! Please! Damn it! Move Anastasia! MOVE!_

Slowly the heaviness melts away and I begin to gain control of my body again. I wiggle my toes and fingers before my eyes fly open at the sound of the door. My eyes adjust to light just in time to watch Sawyer walk out the door.

"Wait." I call out weakly. "Please." I feel the tears trickle down my face and I sigh before bending my head down in defeat. "Oh Luke." I stifle a sob.

"I love you too."

But it's too late.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys. I know I have been MIA for over a month now and I'm terribly sorry. First it was the Holidays, then it was school starting back up and honestly the excuses could go on and on. But I'm back and I'm trying really hard to stay focused and get this out there. I'm hoping (but not making any promises) that I can get the next chapter, the last chapter that we need to move past all this, out by the end of the week. If you only knew what's coming after all this drama...well you'll just have to wait and see. Thank you to everyone who has been waiting patiently for me to update and if I lost some readers, well so be it. Anyways, on with the story right?**

* * *

I groan. I don't know if it's from the pain I'm feeling at the thought of Sawyer leaving or if it's because of the headache that is pounding away in my head. I close my eyes hoping to find some relief and the pain ebbs slightly. I lie still for what feels like an eternity before I allow myself to think about what life without Sawyer would be like. I said I loved him in a last ditch effort to make him sit and stay with me just a minute longer but it was too late. I don't want him to quit because of me. I like having Sawyer with me. He makes me feel safe. I know I would've had to explain what I meant by I love you but I was desperate. Of course I love Christian. But Sawyer is one of my dearest friends. I care about him in the same way I care about Kate. I just don't see why he has to leave. A knock at the door disrupts my thoughts.

"Hey there's my girl." I hear my father croon.

"Daddy?" I squint my eyes open, afraid of my headache returning.

The look on his face is priceless. It didn't dawn on me that even though I've been awake for a while now, no one else knew it. But I don't care because this has to be one of the few times I have ever seen my father cry. I watch as he struggles between crying and laughing with joy before his eyes widen and he darts out of the room shouting. No doubt he's alerting everyone else that I'm awake and my thoughts are confirmed when Christian appears from the doorway followed by my father and Kate. Before I know it I'm showered in hugs and kisses. Kate's crying and Daddy keeps laughing and Christian hasn't let go of my hand since he stepped into the room.

"You're awake." Kate states.

"How do you feel?" Christian asks worriedly.

"Let me fetch the doctor." Ray murmurs before he disappears.

"I feel fine." I push myself up with a little help from Christian. "I just feel so weak. And the light hurts my eyes."

Suddenly the light in the room dims, followed by a few chuckles from the doorway. "Yes well, we can give you something for that. It should go away after a while." A man emerges from behind Christian. He's tall, mid-fifties, with thinning silver hair. His smile is warm and genuine. "I'm Dr. Peterson." He extends his hand and I take it gingerly. His grip is firm, while my hand feels like a noodle. He lets go and my hand drops to the bed. This causes him to laugh more. "Your strength will return in time."

"Ana, Dr. Peterson has been overseeing your care for the last two months."

Two months. This still shocks me. "I was out for two months?" I don't understand.

"Oh, you probably have a million questions running through your mind. Not to worry. I can answer all of them but right now I was actually going to check your vitals and input them into your chart. Then we'll sit down and talk. How does that sound?"

I hesitantly nod. It's not like I have a choice. "Can I have some water?"

"Of course!" Kate eagerly retrieves some water from a pitcher on the bedside table.

"Thanks." I greedily gulp down the cool liquid, quenching my thirst. I watch Dr. Peterson take my blood pressure and perform a few more tasks before he pulls out his pen and exits the room. I look from Christian to Kate.

"He'll be back in a minute." Christian assures me.

I open my mouth to speak when Dr. Peterson returns, along with another familiar face.

"Ana, it's good to see you're awake."

"It feels good to be awake, John." I smile as he takes a seat in the corner of the room.

Dr. Peterson sits relatively close to the bed but not close enough to make me uncomfortable. Christian doesn't move from his spot right next to me, but Kate gets up and kisses me on my forehead.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to step outside while you talk to the doctors. Don't worry; I'll be back in as soon as they let me." She winks at me before leaving me with the doctors and Christian.

I swallow nervously, unsure about what's about to happen. "Christian? Why is John here?" I whisper.

"Just in case." He rubs his thumb across mine, attempting to calm my nerves.

"Ana, I'm just here for support. I'll just sit back here and observe if and when I'm needed." John interjects.

"Ana if you're ready we'll begin." Dr. Peterson pulls out a notepad, as does Flynn. "Let's start with something easy. How do you feel? You've already stated that you feel weak and your eyes hurt. Did dimming the lights help?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I twist my hands in my lap. All eyes are on me and it makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Ana?" Dr. Peterson waves his hands in the air, trying to get my attention. "How do you feel?"

"Fine. I feel fine. Just weak and a little tired. I'm hungry too." As if on cue my stomach growls.

"We can get you something to eat afterword. So other than the sensitivity to light, weakness, and being tired, you feel fine?" Dr. Peterson questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Is there a certain way I'm supposed to feel?" I ask defensively.

"Not at all. I just want to be sure I have all the details." He states. "Moving forward. Let's talk about memory." At this notion, both John and Christian perk up. Christian runs a hand through his hair while John scoots an inch forward in his chair, pen at the ready. "Prior to waking up, what is the last thing you remember?"

I know what they're wondering. Do I remember what brought me into the hospital in the first place? Do I remember everything that happened to me after I was taken from the club? Hell Do I even remember being taken from the club?

"Everything."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning everything. I remember going to the club that night. I remember him taking me. I remember every little thing that he did to me and I remember being brought into this god damn hospital." I shout.

"Ana, calm down." Christian snaps.

"I'm fine. But I remember everything okay? Now it's my turn to ask a question? Why was I in a coma for two months?" I demand.

Both doctors exchange glances before Flynn stands and Dr. Peterson sits back in his chair. "You see Ana," he begins, "You're body went through so much trauma and the amount of stress you had to endure was just too much for your body and mind to handle. Upon entering the hospital, your mind shut down as a way to protect itself. The shock of what happened to you is what caused the coma but we didn't know how long you were actually going to be out." He pauses to let this sink in. "Are you with me so far?"

I nod, taking a deep breath. "I just have one more question."

"Of course." John waits expectantly.

"Where is he? Where's Jose?" I glance nervously at the men in the room. "Well?"

"Why don't we give Ana a minute?" Dr. Peterson abruptly announces.

"No. Where is he? I have the right to know."

"Ana, baby, don't worry about him anymore." Christian pleads.

"Goddammit Christian! You tell me where he is!" The heart monitor begins to beep in response to my rising heartbeat. Why won't they tell me? "Please, he was my friend."

"A friend doesn't do the things he did! He abducted you Ana! He…he touched you…" I watch a few tears fall from Christian's face before he regains control of himself. When he finally looks me in the eyes, he's back to being Mr. Hotshot CEO. "The whereabouts of Mr. Rodriguez do not concern you any longer." He states.

"Screw you Christian. I'm not a child. If you won't tell me, I'll find someone who will." I say, deadpan. I'm not backing down. I know what Jose did to me but that doesn't change the fact that he was my friend. My very sick friend, but my friend regardless.

"Ana, stop fighting me on this. No one will tell you…"

"Get out." I demand. The shock on his face ripples through me but I have to stay strong. "You heard me. All of you. Get out."

Christian looks from Flynn to me but I don't care. Call me crazy. Say I'm too traumatized to deal with what I'm asking for. I don't care. I've been through hell and I need to make my peace with what happened. And Christian is preventing me from doing that.

"I want to see my father." It's not a request and I sit waiting patiently for the both the doctors and Christian to leave before I allow myself to relax. I love Christian but he can be so goddamn stubborn sometimes. I'm startled when a cold hand touches my hand and I open my eyes to see Ray standing over me. "Daddy." I whimper before I let the floodgates open.

"Oh honey, don't cry." He soothes, engulfing me in his big arms. I curl around him, burying my head in his shirt. "It's alright. There, there. I'm here."

"What happened to him?" I know he'll tell me. He has to.

"Christian doesn't want you to know."

"I don't care what Christian said. I am my own person and I can make decisions for myself."

"Hey," He cups my chin and plants a kiss on my forehead. "Nobody said you couldn't. And I don't care what Christian said either. If you think you can handle it, then of course I'll tell you." He smiles a genuine smile and I nod. I have to know. He sighs and closes his eyes. "He's here."

"Here?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"In the hospital. He was admitted at the same time you were. You don't remember that?"

I shake my head. "I honestly don't. I just remember being brought in but everyone was all over me and Sawyer was right in my face. I couldn't see anything but him."

He chuckles. "Smart man. Jose was in the ambulance behind you. He probably didn't want you to see him. Anyway, Jose was in pretty bad shape Ana. Your security really did a number on him. Beat him unconscious." I feel my father my shudder. "Ana he looked really bad. He was admitted and they ran some tests but…"

I look up at Ray's face. He looks so sad. Tears threaten his eyes but he pulls himself together. "I think it's best if you just see for yourself."

"Dad, what happened to him?"

"I'm just gonna go get a wheelchair. I'll take you to him."

Before I have time to argue he returns with a wheel chair and a nurse who helps me into the chair. She hooks my IV's to the chair and then nods at my father, who begins pushing me towards the door. We make it to the elevator when the ground starts to vibrate. I stupidly begin to wonder if it's possible for earthquakes to reach Washington when Daddy wheels me around to see my entire family and some of the staff coming around the corner. "Here comes the cavalry." My father announces.

"What the hell Ray? She's not supposed to leave her room." Christian shouts.

"Ana, sweetheart, why don't we go back to your room and lie down?" My mother asks. I hadn't seen her yet and I want to reach out and hug her but I have to do this.

"I want to see him Mom."

"I'm taking her back right now." Christian insists.

"You will do no such thing. Back off Christian. This is what I want. Why can't you just let me do it?" I plead. I look from Kate to Mia, hoping someone will back me up but I can tell from the looks on their faces that they agree with Christian.

"That's enough. She's my daughter and I am doing what she wants. I don't take orders from you." I've never heard Ray sound so authoritative but at least he's defending me.

"What she wants and what's best for her are two different things." Christian counters.

"Who are any of you to decide what's best for her? You won't let her go because you're afraid. But I know my daughter and if she's certain this is something she wants to do then she can do it." Ray's grip tightens on my chair and I can't help but smile at his words. He's right. I know I can do this.

"But on her first day?" My mother speaks up. "Ray I know her too and I'm telling you, it's not supposed to happen like this. Not like this. I'm sorry sweetheart. I love you but I don't think this is a smart decision."

"It's not your decision to make." I argue.

"Ray…" Christian threatens.

"Christian…"

It's almost like a stand-off between my father and Christian. They both seem determined but eventually Christian's shoulders slump and I know he's given up. "20 minutes. That's it. If you're not back in 20 minutes I'll come get you myself." I tense at his warning but am comforted to know he won't be coming along right now.

When the elevator doors close and we begin to ascend to our destination Ray starts laughing. "What's so funny?" I demand.

"Tell me I'm not the only that thought that felt like a western movie." He snorts.

I can't help but laugh a little. "It was totally a stand-off. You could cut the tension with a knife."

The laughing becomes more of a nervous thing than anything else. What am I going to say to him? What is he going to say? I'm ready for this but I'm not prepared for it.

The elevator doors finally open and we enter a very quiet wing of the hospital. I've never been up on this floor before but it seems different from the rest of the hospital. The Psych ward. Of course. That's probably where I'm at right now. We take a few turns here and there when he stops in front of door. He knocks softly and then steps back, pulling me with him. We wait patiently in the hall when Jose Sr. emerges from the door. I haven't seen Jose's father in a long time but he doesn't look well.

"Ana, you're awake. It's good to see you."

"You too Mr. Rodriguez." Not the circumstances that we're under but I don't mention that.

"Ana's here to see him." Ray nods towards the door.

"Does she?" Mr. Rodriguez asks raising an eyebrow.

"I tried but I thought I should just show her." Ray explains.

"Well go ahead."

"You ready?" Ray asks me.

"Yes." I swallow hard. It's now or never.

Ray opens the door for me and I wheel myself in. The room is bigger than the room I had downstairs. A small couch lines the wall to the right and there's some obscure painting on the wall above the bed. Of course the bed is in the middle of the room, with all the monitors and other medical crap sitting right beside it. It's nice in here. I hear a whoosh of air and look up at the man in the bed. I struggle to hide the sharp intake of breath. My god. "Jose?" I want to get closer but at the same time, I'm afraid to. I suddenly become acutely aware of all the medical equipment I deemed "crap." I notice the machine that made the whooshing sound. I've seen it before. It helps people breathe. It's connected to a tube that's coming from a hole in his throat. There's all kinds of wires and tubes coming from his body, but my eyes catch on the small red wires connected to his head. They lead to a machine that makes no noise; I'm not sure what it does actually. I lean forward to inspect it when Ray clears his throat.

"That monitors his brain."

"His brain?" I ask. I don't understand.

"He's brain dead Ana. Has been since they brought him here. I told you, your guy really did a number on him."

Brain dead. Oh god. I think I'm going to be sick. "So you're saying…Luke did this?" I turn in my chair, unable to look at the sight before me.

Daddy nods. "When they found you, Luke went straight for him. I tried to explain but I just…" He holds up his hands. "Well now you know."

I look back at Jose. I've been out for two months but he still looks pretty messed up. Why didn't he heal? I did. "Why does his face look like that? It's all…"

"Wrong?" Ray sighs, long and hard. "Broken jaw, crushed spine, multiple skull fractures, broken nose. His cheek bones were shattered. The doctors repaired what they could on the spot but then they sent him in for a scan and…well here we are."

"You mean they just gave up?" I'm shocked. Can they do that?

"When they told his dad, he elected to stop. It was just plastic surgery. Purely for aesthetic reasons. But when your kid isn't going to wake up…" I can hear him stifle a sob and reach my hand out for his.

"I woke up."

He kisses my hand softly. "Yes, you did. And I can't thank god enough."

We sit like this for a moment, not speaking. I can't believe Luke did all this. He practically beat a man to death. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"It's okay right?"

"What's okay?" I look up and his head is tilted to the side.

"Luke's not going to be prosecuted for what he did, is he?"

"I honestly don't know. It's not something I've asked about." He scratches his head and I know he's telling the truth. I can't imagine why they would but you hear about that kind of stuff in the news all the time. The justice system is messed up. I hope he's okay. I wish I could talk to him.

"We need to get going. We can come back later if you want. But visiting hours are over on this floor and our twenty minutes are up."

I roll my eyes. "What floor are we on?"

"It's the back of the Psych ward. They set up this room special for Jose, because of his condition. It's normally where they hold suicidal patients but they needed the room for the space, with all his equipment and what not."

"Oh." I was right.

Ray opens the door and I take one last look at my friend. I don't know if I will come back but now I know. Ray shakes hands with Mr. Rodriguez and I barely manage to nod. I glance back inside before the door shuts. Oh Jose, why? Where did it all go wrong?

* * *

**Up next! One hell of an epic flashback! Be prepared!**

**-Ivy K**


End file.
